Cinderella of Darkness
by ahjummaHan
Summary: Metamorfosis Lee Sungmin / Kau lebih pantas disebut Cinderella dari kegelapan. / tidak bisakah berubah menjadi lady tanpa harus bersama kalian? / kami akan menjadikanmu Cinderella / berhentilah menganggap dirimu buruk / kesederhanaanmulah yang membuatmu cantik/ KYUMIN
1. Chapter 1

**Cinderella of darkness**

 **My 1'st story kyumin**

 **Warning : kyumin, GS, school life , romance / drama, rate T, typo(es).**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **this fic is mine.. inspiration of manga " perfect girl evolution ''**

 **no copas, bash, and flame**

 **don't like, just click close (x)**

 **main cast : cho kyuhyun and lee sungmin**

 **support cast : all member super junior**

 **summary : metamorfosis lee sungmin / " kau lebih pantas disebut Cinderella dari kegelapan" / " tidak bisakah berubah menjadi lady tanpa harus bersama kalian?" / "kami akan menjadikanmu Cinderella" / "berhentilah menganggap dirimu buruk" / "kesederhanaanmulah yang membuatmu cantik"**

 **Chapter 1: Prolog**

 **Jeju island**

Cafe itu lenggang, bukan karena tidak banyak pelanggan. Tapi memang waktu makan siang sudah lewat sekitar 30 menit yang lalu. Cafe sederhana bernuansa classic itu berada di pesisir pantai pulau cantik jeju. Dekorasinya yang cozzy membuat banyak pelangan betah berlama-lama disana. Sama halnya sepasang manusia berjenis kelamin beda yang memilih duduk dipojok cafe dekat jendela. Dari tempat mereka duduk, mereka dapat menikmati indahnya pantai di musim panas ini.

Dua orang yang masih bertahan meski cafe mulai sepi pengunjung itu masih tak bergeming dari keheningan yang mereka ciptakan. Tampak sang namja mulai jengah dengan suasana canggung disana.

" mianhae hyeorin-ssi" ucap namja bertubuh tegap dan memiliki lesung pipit yang membuat banyak yeoja tergila-gila kepada sosok yeoja didepannya.

"waeyo? Kita sudah dekat setahun belakang ini Siwon-ah" yeoja berambut panjang dan berkulit eksotis bernama Hyeorin itu sedikit frustasi.

"Mianhae..aku tidak pantas untukmu Hyeorin-ssi. Aku bukanlah namja yang suka terikat. Aku ingin kau mau mengerti dan melepasku."

"andwae..siwon-ah aku mencintaimu, mana mungkin aku bisa melepasmu? Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"tapi aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa terhadapmu. Selama ini akau hanya menganggapmu teman. Carilah namja yang tepat okey." Hyeorin tampak menangis dengan tangan yang masih menggenggap Choi Siwon erat.

"shireo..aku hanya ingin kau. Aku tidak butuh namja lain." Keras kepala. Itulah kesimpulan yang didapat Siwon pada yeoja didepannya. Dia merasa ikut frustasi karena hyeorin satu-satunya yeoja yang menolak untuk ditinggalkan. Hei..Choi Siwon bukanlah namja yang mau terikat dengan satu wanita. Dia bisa memilih dan membuang semua wanita seperti dia memilih dan membuang sepatu koleksinya.

"Park Hyeorin!" geraman siwon nampak jelas bahwa dia sedang menahan amarahnya, membuat hyeorin semakin menunduk dengan isak tangis yang lebih kencang.

"bukan ini yang aku mau. Dan kamu harus tahu, bahwa aku akan pindah ke Seoul besok. Abeojji ingin aku melanjutkan kuliah bisnis disana. Dan aku harap kamu tidak akan bertindak bodoh. Kareana bukan hanya aku yang marah, kau akan menghadapi kemarahan abeojji-ku. Choi Minho. Dan kau cukup pintar untuk mengetahui seperti apa dia. Selamat tinggal."

Dengan gerakan anggun Siwon meninggalkan hyeorin yang masih terisak. Dia sedikit menghela nafas kasar saat sampai diluar cafe. Dia menjadi namja brengsek sekali lagi. Entah sudah berapa yeoja yang dibuatnya menangis, dia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Namja berkharisma sepertinya, yang selalu dielu-elukan banyak wanita tidak lebih hanya seorang namja yang brengsek. Dia tidak suka terikat. Dia suka kebebasan dalam berhubungan. Sambil mengenakan kacamata hitamnya dia memasuki mobil lamborghini berwarna merah miliknya. Ya..Choi Siwon adalah penerus keluarga Choi yang merajai bisnis perhotelan di Korea Selatan. Bahkan sekarang mereka mulai melebarkan sayap bisnisnya ke negeri seberang China dan Jepang.

Mobil sport itu melaju kencang membelah jalanan sepi pulau jeju. Besok dia aka terbang ke Seoul, banyak hal yang harus dia persiapkan. Dia sangat antusias, sudah lama dia ingin melanjutkan kuliahnya disana. Fisaratnya mengatakan akan banyak hal besar yang terjadi disana. Dan dia tidak sabar untuk itu. Senyumnya tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya. Oh..uri Siwon benar-benar tak sabar rupanya. Kita lihat hal besar seperti apa yang akan dia dapatkan. Masihkah dia akan seantusias sekarang.

O_O

 **Mokpo**

Rumah itu asri, dengan pekarangan yang dipenuhi beraneka bunga. Meski tidak sebesar rumah yang berada di kota-kota besar, tetapi rumah itu tergolong mewah untuk berada dipesisir pantai. Mokpo memang terkenal dengan pantainya yang indah. Rumah dengan 2 lantai itu memang cukup besar untuk dihuni satu keluarga. Arsitekturnya yang unik, yaitu dindingnya yang hampir 80% terbuat dari kaca membuat rumah itu indah. Dengan hampir kaca diseluruh bagian rumah,membuat sinar matahari dapat masuk dengan bebas. Tidak perlu menyalakan lampu saat siang hari.

"UMMA" teriak seorang namja tampan yang baru turun dari sepeda gunungnya dan langsung memasuki rumahnya. Namja berambut hitam dengan tatanan stylish tanpa poni itu berlari mengelilingi rumahnya.

"Umma..hae pulang!" masih dengan berteriak dia mencari sosok sang umma yang biasanya selalu menyambutnya pulang.

"Umma disini hae..tidak perlu teriak-teriak. Umma tidak tuli." Sahut sang umma dari lantai atas. Kemudian terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya menuruni tangga dengan membawa sebuah koper besar.

"Umma mau pergi? Kemana? Kenapa hae tidak di ajak?" namja tampan itu merengek seperti anak kecil dengan puppy eyes andalannya. Sang umma hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Putra bungsunya benar-benar kekanakan.

"Bukan umma..tapi kau chagi"

"mwo? Umma mengusirku?" oh..mata polos itu berkaca-kaca. Lee donghae ingat umur nak. Wanita berstatus ibunya itu gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"Besok kau akan pergi ke Seoul. Dan kuliah disana." Terang sang umma dengan sabar.

"Shireoo...hae tidak mau pergi kemana-mana. Hae mau disini saja bersama umma dan hyung-i. Meski tidak lagi kuliah tidak apa-apa, asal tetap disini. Hiks-hiks" tangisannya pun pecah. Ckckck uri fishy manja eoh?.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Lee Donghae!. Umma sudah mengurus semua kebutuhanmu disana. Dan umma sudah mengajukan surat pindah dari kampusmu. Disana kau akan kuliah di SM university." Jelas sang umma sekali lagi dengan sabar. Menghadapi putranya yang manja memang susah susah gampang.

"hiks-hiks..kenapa umma mengusir hae? Hae salah apa? Aku janji tidak akan tidur dengan nemo lagi. Asal umma tarik tarik keputusan ini."

"Ahni..umma begini karena umma ingin yang terbaik untukmu chagi. Umma ingin kamu mandiri. Sekarang kamu istirahat. Besok pagi kamu akan berangkat ke Seoul. Umma tidak mau ada alasan lagi." Keputusan final sang umma membuat namja pecinta ikan itu berjalan lesu menuju kamarnya.

Lee Donghae. Putra bungsu dari pasangan lee yoochun dan kim junsu itu benar-benar namja yang berhati lembut. Meski tubuhnya terbilang besar tapi nyalinya sekecil biji jeruk. Sang kakak yang bernama Lee Donghwan yang saat ini bekerja di luar negeri sering mengejeknya karena sifat manjanya itu. Tapi Donghae tidak peduli, karena baginya sang umma adalah miliknya jadi dia bisa bermanja-manja kapanpun dia mau. Cih..kekanakan bukan.

Tapi, namja yang suka menari itu tidak akan memperlihatkannya di depan umum. Hei..dia masih punya malu asal kalian tahu. Dan sekarang dia harus menerima keputusan sepihak sang ibu. Mau menolak pun tak ada gunanya. Ibunya yang paling memanjakannya saja tega mengirimnya ke Seoul, meminta bantuan sang appa? Memikirkannya saja donghae takut. Sang ayah adalah kepala rumah tangga yang tegas meskipun mesumnya tak terkira. Donghwan hyung? Haah...mati saja dia daripada meminta bantuannya.

Namja pecinta laut itu berbaring malas di kasur empuknya. Rasanya dia berat untuk pergi. Bukan karena dia takut, tapi seperti akan ada hal yang mengerikan yang menantinya di ibukota Korea Selatan tersebut. Entahlah...dia bahkan tidak bisa berandai-andai. Sudahlah uri fishy..terima nasib saja. Okey!

O_O

 **Cheonan**

Terlihat seorang namja berambut hitam berjalan menyusuri halaman sebuah rumah sambil membawa gitar dipunggungnya. Tepat didepan pintu utama rumah mewah tersebut berdiri seorang buttlerlengkap dengan beberapa pelayan. Namja tersebut berhenti didepan sang buttler yang langsung membungkuk hormat diikuti semua pelayan dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa Lee ahjussi?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi

"Tuan besar sudah menungu anda di ruang kerjanya. Harap tuan muda segera ke ruang kerja untuk menemui tuan besar." Jawab sang buttler sopan. Namja yang dipanggil tuan muda hanya mengangguk dan berlalu pergi.

Lorong panjang itu sedikit gelap. Bukan karena lampunya rusak,tapi karena memang sang tuan besar menyukai suasana yang sedikit gelap. Namja bermata sipit itu terus menyusuri lorong panjang tersebut dan berhenti didepan sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu oak dengan ukiran mewah. Diketuknya pintu itu sekali dan langsung masuk tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan.

"Abeojji" panggil namja berwajah tampan tapi berkesan dingin tersebut.

"Oh..kau sudah pulang? Mianhae..appa tidak datang di pentas senimu kemarin." Sang appa menjawab dengan nada menyesal. Laki-laki paruh baya dengan sorot mata setajam elang yang masih terlihat tampan meski di usia yang sudah tak lagi muda itu berdiri untuk memeluk sang anak.

"Gwaenchana abeojji..tapi kenapa abeojji menyuruhku pulang? Aku tidak suka berada disini abeojji." Pelukan sang ayah hanya di tanggapi dingin olehnya. Namja paruh baya tersebut tersenyum sendu melihat sang anak masih tidak mau meresponnya.

"Kim Jong Won.. ini adalah rumahmu juga nak. Appa tidak melarangmu menjadi musisi tapi appa tidak suka dengan sikapmu yang lebih memilih tinggal diluaran sana." Tuan besar bernama lengkap Kim Seunghyun meninggikan suaranya. Dia geram karena putra satu-satunya itu seperti tidak mau mengakuinya sebagai ayah.

"Abeojji tahu dengan pasti apa alasanku pergi." Masih dengan gaya cueknya Yesung menjawab.

"Baiklah terserah apa maumu...tapi Appa sudah membuat keputusan bahwa besok kamu harus pergi ke Seoul dan meneruskan kuliah musikmu disana. Appa tidak mau ada kata tidak Jongwon ah.." suara bass-nya mengalun tegas menunjukkan keputusannya. Kim Seunghyun seorang pensiunan jenderal yang masih tampak gagah di usianya sekarang. Tapi sorot mata tegas dan suara beratnya tidak membuat jongwon gentar. Rasa kecewanya terhadap sang ayah membuatnya tidak lagi takut seperti dulu.

"Huft..terserah abeojji saja. Tapi aku ingatkan sekali lagi kalau abeojji lupa. Sekarang namaku KimYesung, bukan Kim Jong Won." Setelah mengatakan hal yang membuat sang ayah terdiam yesung pun memilih keluar dari ruangan yang membuatnya sesak.

Kim Seunghyun pensiunan Jenderal, terluka karena ucapan sang putra tunggal. Dia hanya membisu melihat yesung keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Mata tajamnya menyusuri ruangan dan terpekur menatap foto yang tergantung di dinding. Foto keluarga 5 tahun yang lalu. Senyum sang anak masih selebar yang dia ingat dengan mata seperti bulan sabit yang indah. Dan disampingnya berdiri sang istri tercinta dengan senyum yang mirip sekali dengan sang anak. "Dia masih belum memaafkanku jiyong-ie" bisiknya lirih.

O_O

 **Gwangju**

Ctak..ctak..ctak! terdengar suara dari tombol psp yang ditekan dengan brutal oleh seorang namja berkulit pucat dan berambut brunette. Jari-jari kurusnya dengan lihai memainkan benda yang sudah diklaim kekasih olehnya itu dengan lihai. Dengan selonjoran di sofa panjang ruang keluarga yang nyaman membuatnya semakin fokus bermain.

"CHO KYUHYUN! Berhenti bermain benda rongsokan itu atau appa bakar semua koleksi game-mu!" bentak sang appa bernama lengkap Cho yunho yang sudah berkacak pinggang di belakang namja bernama kyuhyun itu.

"GAME OVER" suara nista (menurut kyuhyun) yang berasal dari gadget berwarna putih itu membuat kyuhyun menganga dengan tidak elitnya.

"Yaakk! APPA...kenapa mengagetkanku? Lihat..game over appa..game over! Oh tidak..sedikit lagi aku bisa memecahkan rekor baru appa." Teriak kyuhyun frustasi. Dia tidak terima, game yang sudah dia mainkan seharian ini harus kalah karena bentakan nista sang appa beruang.

"Peduli setan dengan game bodohmu itu. Dan berhenti memotong kata-kata appa kyu!" bentak sang appa tidak kalah keras saat melihat sang anak yang siap berperang mulut. Mendengar bentakan sang raja evil membuat Cho Kyuhyun yang dijuluki evil itu beringsut duduk. Percayalah..membuat sang appa murka ada di urutan terakhir dalam hal yang ingin kyuhyun lakukan.

"Bagus! Sekarang dengarkan appa..besok kamu akan berangkat ke Seoul. Appa tidak mau dengar bantahan kyu."

"Tapi Appa...aku tidak masalah pergi kemana. Sekarang yang jadi masalah besarnya.. rekor gameku hancur appa..hancur!"kembali teriakan nista kyuhyun menggema dirumahnya yang super besar itu.

"Sudah appa bilang..peduli setan dengan game bodohmu itu. Yang pasti besok kamu harus berangkat. Appa sudah mengurus semuanya."

"Baiklah..tapi aku harus membawa semua koleksi game-ku!"

"Terserah. Appa tidak peduli." Jawab sang appa sambil pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang kembali fokus dengan layar PSP-nya. Cho Kyuhyun namja jenius titisan evil tidak menyadari seringai tipis yang terlukis disudut bibir sang appa. Ckckckc uri evil kau dalam masalah besar.

O_O

 **Ilsan**

Kamar itu gelap, meski hari sudah siang tapi sinar matahari tidak sanggup menembus tirai tebal yang menutupi jendela besar disisi kamar. Kamar yang sebenarnya berwarna pink itu tak nampak unsur lucunya sama sekali. Ruangan itu juga sedikit lembab, karena sinar matahari benar-benar tak pernah masuk diruangan luas itu.

Diatas ranjang berukuran Queen itu terdapat seseorang yang tidur dengan selimut sampai menutupi kepala. Sedikit aneh memang, sudah tengah hari tapi sosok itu masih tertidur, tidakkah ini waktunya beraktivitas? Terdengar suara gedoran dari luar kamar. Dan sosok itu tidak beranjak dari tidur lelapnya. Gedoran semakin kencang terdengar diiringi teriakan yang memekakan telinga.

Hampir 10 menit, dan orang diluar kamar masih belum menyerah. Akhirnya sosok dibalik selimut menyerah, dengan malas dia beranjak untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Dilihatnya seseorang yang telah mengganggu tidurnya, seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri dengan angkuhnya didepan kamarnya. Tubuh langsing terbungkus gaun cantik berwarna merah sangat kontras dengan kulit putih susunya. Rambut sebahunya bergelombang alami berwarna coklat tua membuat kesan muda diwajah cantiknya.

"Chagii...kenapa lama sekali?" suara dan ekspresi yang dibuat manja itu membuat sosok mungil didepannya memutar matanya. Ternyata bibi tercintanya yang sudah bertingkah bar-bar dirumahnya.

"Aku masih tidur, kenapa imo ada disini? Setahuku imo masih di Inggris?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku merindukanmu chagiii...dan ini sudah siang chagi apa kau tidak kuliah?"

"Aku tidak kuliah." Senyum yang dari tadi tersemat dibibir sexy wanita dewasa itu pudar. Dengan sedikit melangkah kedepan dia menatap sang keponakan dengan tajam seakan ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Lee Sungmin..apa maksudmu dengan tidak kuliah? Dan dimana Kangin dan Leeteuk noona? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi." Sosok yang lebih muda menelan ludah kasar. Sial, dia lupa dengan siapa dia berhadapan sekarang. Bibi cantiknya tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Melihat tidak ada respon dari sang keponakan membuat wanita bernama Kim Heechul berdehem keras. Tanda dia tidak sabar menunggu jawaban.

"Aku memang tidak kuliah, kalau Appa dan Umma, mereka sedang berlibur ke Afrika. Bukankah Imo sudah tahu?" jawaban dengan suara mencicit itu semakin membuat wajah sang bibi merah karena geram.

"Bukankah mereka ke Afrika 6 bulan yang lalu?"

"Ya"

"Sampai sekarang?"

"Ya"

"Lee Youngwoon b**ng**k, mereka bersenang-senang disana dan meninggalkanmu sendirian disini? Orang tua macam apa mereka itu? Sekarang juga berkemas, kau ikut aku ke Seoul. Dan tidak ada bantahan Minnie, aku bisa menyeretmu kalau kau mau."

Setelah mengungkapkan kemarahannya Kim Heechul beranjak pergi meninggalkan Lee Sungmin yang pucat pasi. Mimpi apa dia semalam? Hidup damai dan tenteramnya terancam. Ingin kabur tapi sang bibi pasti dengan mudah akan menemukannya. Dengan menghela napas pasrah memilih segera berkemas. Karena sang bibi tidak pernah bermain dengan kata-katanya.

*tebece*

Ps: cerita yang terinspirasi manga favoritku "perfect girl evolution". Tapi saya kembangkan dengan ide yang berasal dari otak pas-pasan saya. Maaf buat penggemar manga PGE kalau story yang saya buat tidak sebagus dengan manga aslinya. Namanya juga hanya terinspirasi. So..at least happy reading and enJOY.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cinderella of Darkness**_

 **My 1'st kyumin fanfiction**

 **Warning: kyumin, GS, shcool life, romance/drama, typo(es), rateT**

 **Disclaimer: this fic is mine, inspiration of manga "perfect girl evolution" no copy, bash and flame. Don't like just click close (x)**

 **Main cast : Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Support cast: all super junior member,dll**

 **Summary: metamorfosis Lee Sungmin / "kau lebih pantas disebut Cinderella dari kegelapan"/ "tidak bisakah berubah menjadi lady tanpa harus bersama kalian?" / "kami akan menjadikanmu Cinderella" / "berhentilah menganggap dirimu buruk." / "kesederhanaanmulah yang membuatmu cantik".**

 **Chapter 2 : Shock Therapy**

4 orang namja berdiri di depan sebuah rumah mewah. Rumah berlantai lebih dari satu itu memiliki gaya arsitektur eropa kuno dengan pilar-pilar kokoh yang membuat ke 4 namja tampan yang bernama Choi Siwon, Kim Yesung, Lee donghae, dan Cho Kyuhyun terkagum-kagum. Rumah didepan mereka ini lebih pantas disebut mansion.

"Sepertinya kita salah alamat." Ucap Choi Siwon yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dari teman-temannya. Bingung kenapa mereka bisa saling mengenal?. Ternyata jauh sebelum mereka terlahir di dunia para orang tua mereka sudah bersahabat. Dan setiap 6 bulan sekali mereka mengadakan reuni. Oleh karena itu anak-anak mereka pun menjadi bersahabat. Meski jarang bertemu, ke empat namja tampan itu sudah saling dekat satu sama lain.

"Sepertinya beruang galak itu salah mengirimku." Jelas siapa yang bicara.

"Umma tidak mungkin mengirimku ke tempat yang salah." Uri fishy tetaplah namja berhati lembut disini. Disaat semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing terdengar suara-suara aneh di balik semak-semak dekat gerbang yang telah terbuka sejak mereka datang.

"Kalian dengar suara itu?" akhirnya yesung bersuara. Mereka hanya saling menatap, seolah berkomunikasi lewat tatapan mata. Dan kita tahu pikiran mereka tidak pernah sama.

"Ommo..jangan-jangan itu hantu? Hwee umma...aku benci hantu!" teriak donghae membuat ketiga temannya ber-sweetdrop ria. Ayolah mereka kenal siapa donghae. Kata benci disana berarti takut menurut kamus besar perikanan.

"Cih..mana ada hantu siang-siang begini. Pabbo!" ejek kyuhyun yang langsung mendapatkan deathglare imut dari donghae. Maknae satu ini benar-benar kurang ajar.

"Benar hae..mana ada hantu kalau rajanya hantu ada bersama kita." Sahut yesung datar yang disambut gelak tawa dari yang lain dan wajah cemberut imut (menurut kyuhyun) dari kyuhyun. Tapi tawa mereka berhenti karena suara aneh itu terdengar lagi. Suara seperti gerakan tubuh dalam semak-semak dan suara geraman bercampur isakan itu membuat mereka penasaran.

"Hyung, kau saja yang melihatnya." Dorong Siwon agar Yesung maju dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya ada dibalik semak-semak.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kau kan calon pendeta terbaik kuda!"

"Hyung jebal..mereka juga tidak bisa diandalkan.!" Rayu Siwon sambil menunjuk Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang saling berpelukan karena takut. Yesung hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah melihat tingkah sahabat yang sudah seperti dongsaeng itu. Kalau soal Donghae dia tidak kaget karena memang donghae penakut dan manja. Tapi Cho Kyuhyun? Magnae paling kurang ajar itu bisa takut? Yesung yakin itu hanya akal-akalan iblis itu.

Dengan perlahan yesung mendekati semak-semak yang ditata rapi itu,sambil berdoa bahwa itu bukan seperti apa yang mereka pikirkan. Akan sangat memalukan jika dia harus takut, dia adalah putra seorang jenderal kalau kalian lupa. Disaat yesung bergerak maju, yang lain menahan nafas gugup. Semakin dekat suara itu semakin menyeramkan. Siwon mengikuti langkah yesung dengan sama gugupnya. Sedangkan duo evil dan ikan (#plak) masih berpelukan lebai. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar , jari-jari mungil yesung mulai menyibak semak-semak yang berada di ujung taman tersebut. Setelah tersibak sempurna(?) nampaklah seorang yeoja berambut panjang sepunggung berwarna hitam pekat dan poni yang menutupi hampir seluruh matanya, tengah meringkuk dengan memeluk boneka bunny sebesar tubuhnya sendiri. Yeoja aneh yang hanya mengenakan piyama bermotif kelinci itu terlihat sedang ketakutan. Sejenak mereka hanyut dengan pemikiran masing-masing hingga teriakan nista dari uri fishy menyadarkan mereka.

"Huwaaa...alien !" teriak donghae yang langsung bersembunyi di belakang tubuh kekar Siwon.

"Yakk...mana ada alien punya boneka kelinci?" jawab kyuhyun keki yang langsung diamini kedua hyungnya.

"Ya Tuhan.. kasihan sekali dia" Siwon dengan sifat gentle-nya yang hanya aktif saat didepan yeoja bicara.

"Aish..hyung sekarang bukan saatnya untuk mengasihani dia. Sebaiknya hyung tanyakan siapa yeoja aneh itu. Dimana rumahnya, dan sedang apa dia disemak-semak ini."

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang bertanya kyu?"

"Benar kata Siwon, bukankah kau sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" yesung angkat bicara saat kyuhyun berniat membantah.

"Aish...merepotkan saja. Yaak...yeoja aneh kau siapa?" tanya kyuhyun tanpa sopan santun yang langsung mendapatkan hadiah jitakan maut dari ketiga hyungnya. Dasar evil magnae..bahkan dengan yeoja pun mulutnya pedas.

"Bukan begitu caranya bertanya kyu. Agashi, bolehkah saya bertanya namamu dan dimana rumahmu?" tanya Siwon kelewat sopan. Dan anehnya itu yeoja semakin meringkuk ketakutan.

"Hyung kau semakin menakutinya. Biar aku saja yang bertanya. Agashi, nuguseyo? Kenapa bawa boneka bunny sebesar itu? Aku juga punya boneka nemo, tapi dirumah karena umma melarangku membawanya." Semua cengo mendengar kata-kata Donghae yang kelewat autis itu. Sepertinya pangeran ikan salah fokus.

"Bagaimana dia bisa menjawab kalau pertanyaan kalian aneh semua. Minggir kalian biar aku saja yang bertanya." Akhirnya yesung mendekat dan menepuk bahu sang sang yeoja semakin menegang, tapi belum sempat Yesung bertanya datang seorang namja berpakaian layaknya pelayan yang langsung menarik yeoja itu berdiri.

"Agashi..kenapa anda disini? Heenim-shi mencari agashi dari tadi." Tanya sang pelayan sambil membersihkan pakaian yeoja itu yang terdapat beberapa daun kering. Yesung dkk diam memperhatikan interaksi dua orang didepan mereka.

"Chogiyo..sebenarnya siapa dia?" tanya Yesung mewakili ketiga temannya.

"Ah.. mianhada. Choenun Shin Donghee imnida. Dan ini nona Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Bukankah kalian tamu Heenim-shi? Kenapa tidak langsung masuk? Beliau sudah menunggu kalian." Pelayan yang mengaku bernama Shin Donghee itu segera membawa Lee Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Ke empat namja dengan sejuta pesona itu pun mengikuti pelayan tersebut ke dalam rumah. Di dalam, mereka disambut pemandangan indah. Pemandangan indah disini bukanlah perabotan mewah yang harganya selangit atau lukisan-lukisan mahal karya pelukis terkenal. Sebenarnya ada yang sedikit aneh disini. Rumah bergaya eropa kuno tetapi banyak perabot khas China. Sedikit aneh tapi entah kenapa menjadi cocok karena padu padan yang artistik.

Pemandangan indah yang membuat mereka semua terdiam adalah sosok yeoja cantik dan anggun yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Kulitnya yang seputih pualam sangat kontras dengan sofa mewah warna marroon. Aura keangkuhan menguar tajam dari tubuhnya yang terbalut gaun berwarna hitam yang membuatnya semakin seksi.

Mata cantiknya berpendar indah, saat pelayannya memasuki ruangan dengan membawa keponakan tercintanya. Senyumnya yang memikat banyak kaum adam terbit secerah matahari pagi. Membuat namja-namja kelewat tampan itu terpesona.

"Minnie chagi...kemana saja kau hmm? Dari tadi aku mencarimu. Terima kasih dong-dong..kau sudah menemukan uri Sungmin." Masih dengan senyumnya yang menawan dia segera memeluk Sungmin disisinya. Tuan Shindong sedikit meringis mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan aneh. Tapi dia hanya membungkuk sopan, merespon majikannya. Kemudian pandangan sang majikan beredar dan mengarah pada 4 namja yang berdiri di belakang sang pelayannya. Mengerti arti tatpan sang majikan membuat pelayan bertubuh tambun tersebut ikut melihat pada objek yang sama.

"Mereka adalah tamu yang sudah anda tunggu dari tadi Heenim-shi." Jelas Shindong sambil mempersilahkan Yesung dkk duduk dan berlalu kearah dapur. Wajah Heechul yang awalnya bingung berubah cerah. Senyumnya kembali merekah.

"Jinja? Kalian putra dari Kim Seunghyun, Choi Minho, Lee Yoochun dan Cho Yunho?" tanya Heechul antusias. Tangannya masih memeluk pinggang sang keponakan agar tidak kabur.

"Ye..Arraseumnida Heechul-shi." Jawab Yesung sopan. Mereka berempat kompak berdiri dan membungkuk sopan. Memperkenalkan diri masing-masing dengan singkat dan kembali duduk di sofa panjang yang berhadapan langsung dengan sang nyonya rumah.

"Ahh..aku tidak menyangka kalian begitu tampan." Puji Heechul membuat mereka tersipu.

"Ok..karena kalian sudah datang. Aku akan menyampaikan amanat dari orang tua kalian. Seperti yang kalian dengar, kalian akan melanjutkan kuliah dan tinggal disini. Semua yang kalian butuhkan sudah aku siapkan, tetapi semuanya tidak ada yang gratis." Penjelasan dari Heechul membuat kerutan halus didahi mereka tanda kebingungan. Tidak gratis..alias bayar? Well mereka tidak masalah dengan itu karena mereka berasal dari keluarga yang berada. Tetapi orang tua mereka tidak akan memberi mereka uang lebih karena meski kaya mereka sedikit pelit. Ini menurut kyuhyun saja sebenarnya.

"Kalau saya boleh tahu berapa yang harus kami bayar untuk uang sewa disini?" tanya Siwon yang sedikit khawatir dengan mahalnya biaya sewa. Hey..rumah ini seperti istana. Tidakkah wajar dia khawatir? Biaya untuk dia bersenang-senang akan berkurang.

"Aku tidak butuh uang kalian bocah!"

"Lalu yang anda maksud apa Heechul shi?"

"Kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa bocah yang sedang aku peluk ini. Dia adalah keponakanku tercinta. Orang tuanya sedang berlibur ke Afrika. Dan untuk sementara dia akan tinggal disini bersama kalian. Tapi aku tidak mungkin bisa menjaganya, karena aku harus keliling dunia untuk belanja dan berpesta." Semua yang ada diruangan itu kecuali Heechul menahan nafas. Mereka merasakan firasat buruk. Dan dugaan mereka sepertinya benar saat senyum setan muncul dibibir merah Heechul.

"Aku ingin kalian menjaga Minnie untukku. Dan membuatnya menjadi seorang Lady yang sesungguhnya." Kata-kata Heechul seperti vonis mati buat mereka. Oh ayolah..mereka saja tidak bisa mengurus diri sendiri dengan benar. Dan sekarang harus mengurusi bayi besar bernama Lee Sungmin?. Kyuhyun orang pertama yang menolak. Dia benar-benar payah dalam urusan wanita.

"Bukankah ini sedikit salah? Kami disini untuk kuliah, bukan untuk bekerja menjadi babysitter." Tolak kyuhyun. Dia bahkan hampir berdiri kalau saja tangannya tidak ditahan oleh Yesung yang duduk disampingnya.

"Aku tidak memaksa. Tapi orang tua kalian sudah setuju dengan semua ini. Kalau kalian menolak kalian bisa menghubungi mereka. Dan aku tidak bisa menjamin mereka tidak marah." Masih dengan gaya angkuhnya Heechul berdiri sambil sedikit menyeret sang keponakan. Saat hampir menaiki tangga dia berbalik dan berkata

"Panggil aku Heenim..aku tidak ingin menjadi tua. Dan soal Sungmin..asal kalian tahu dia satu tahun dibawah Yesung. Jadi jangan bersikap kasar padanya, terutama kau bocah setan."

Setelah perginya heechul dan sungmin, mereka masih membisu. Apa-apaan ini? Mereka dimanfaatkan atau apa? Tidak bisa diterima. Mereka harus bicara dengan orang tua mereka. Tanpa berpikir dua kali mereka langsung menghubungi orang tua mereka. Komunikasi singkat mereka dengan para orang tua menghasilkan wajah-wajah pucat tampan, minus kyuhyun karena dia memang sudah pucat dari lahir.

"Bagaimana ini..umma mengancam akan membunuh ikan-ikanku."

"Koleksi game ku yang berharga dijadikan sandera."

"Aku dilarang untuk kencan lagi"

"Kalian masih mending, aku harus pulang dan tinggal dirumah itu lagi."

Komentar terakhir menghasilkan tiga tatapan keki. Mereka mau melakukan apapun untuk menukar syarat penolakan mereka. Tapi apa mau dikata Yesung adalah satu diantara mereka yang sangat tidak suka pulang kerumah. Mereka duduk lemas di sofa panjang itu, sudah putus asa. Padahal mereka tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana hidup susah, dan sekarang seakan-akan mereka adalah korban perang.

"Maaf mengganggu tuan-tuan..tapi saya diperintahkan Heenim-shi untuk mengantar tuan-tuan ke kamar masing-masing." Suara seorang pelayan wanita tua membuyarkan ratapan mereka. Mendengar kata masing-masing membuat mereka menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya mereka tidak di tempatkan dalam satu kamar. Percayalah akan ada badai topan dalam waktu 1 jam mereka bersama. Entahlah..sifat dan karakter mereka sungguh berbeda. Tapi mereka bisa akrab satu sama lain. Dengan sedikit malas mereka mengikuti maid tersebut menaiki tangga dan mendapati lorong panjang dengan beberapa pintu yang berjejer disisi mereka. Ada lima pintu. Well, sedikit aneh. Seperti sudah direncanakan jauh-jauh hari. Mereka menempati kamar yang sangat luas dan mewah. Dengan sebuah tempat tidur king size yang mewah, lemari mewah, perabot mewah dan kamar mandi yang lagi-lagi juga mewah. Semua sudut di rumah ini benar-benar mewah.

Yesung menempati kamar pertama. Design yang minimalis tapi elegan itu benar-benar cocok dengan gayanya. Kamar dengan nuansa abu-abu itu sungguh nyaman. Dia langsung merasa betah disini. Disudut kamar tersedia gitar dan piano. Benar-benar kamar seorang musisi.

Siwon menempati kamar kedua. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan kamar yesung. Kamar dengan nuansa serba putih itu sangat sesuai dengan Siwon. Meski tidak ada hal khusus disana tapi dia suka. Karena dia memang tidak suka kamarnya terlalu banyak perabot.

Kamar Donghae benar-benar seperti laut. Dengan warna gradasi laut dan langit membuat namja pecinta ikan itu langsung meloncat-loncat girang. Bahkan dikamarnya terdapat aquarium besar dengan beraneka jenis ikan didalamnya. Dia akan tinggal dikamar ini. Dan dia akan dengan suka rela mengurus sungmin. Uri fishy dengan kepolosan hatinya.

Dan terakhir, kamar evil magnae. Saat memasuki kamarnya, yang pertama dia liat adalah seperangkat konsol game terbaru. Dia bimbang. Dia tidak mau direpotkan dengan bayi besar (hanya menurutnya) itu, tapi dia juga tidak mau menyia-nyiakan anugrah Tuhan ini. Game yang bahkan tidak akan mampu dia beli, karena sang appa yang kelewat pelit. Dia mengabaikan kamar mewah dengan warna dominasi hitam kesukaannya. Mengabaikan perabot mewah lainnya. Fokusnya hanya pada game dan kebimbangannya.

Biarkan mereka memikirkan semuanya dengan khitmat. Karena masih banyak kejutan-kejutan yang menanti mereka esok hari. Hari ini bukan hanya tentang kepindahan dan kegalauan mereka. Tapi hari ini jugalah hari dimana dunia Lee Sungmin akan berubah seperti roller coaster. Di kamar paling ujung, tepatnya kamar disamping kyuhyun adalah kamar sungmin. Dia tidak peduli dengan dekorasi kamarnya. Dia hanya sibuk melepaskan diri dari kungkungan sang bibi. Kim Heechul yang terhormat masih belum mau melepaskan pelukan mautnya.

Heechul sebenarnya sangat merindukan sang keponakan yang awalnya tinggal di ilsan. Lama tidak bertemu dan melihat penampilan sang keponakan membuatnya gemas. Dimana Minnie yang selalu merenggek minta es cream?. Minnie yang ceria dan aktif?. Apa yang leeteuk dan kangin lakukan selama ini? Sibuk bermesraan eoh? Itu jelas, kalau tidak bagaimana bisa mereka liburan tanpa memikirkan sang anak?.

"Minnie chagi...immo sungguh merindukanmu. Apa kau tidak? Uuh...immo mau kita menghabiskan waktu seperti dulu." Ucapan Heechul dianggap angin lalu oleh sungmin. Dia hanya menjawab dengan geraman yang malah membuat heechul semakin bernafsu memeluknya.

"Arra...arra..immo keluar dan sekarang kau harus langsung tidur karena besok ada banyak hal yang harus kau kerjakan." Setelah melepaskan pelukan yang menyesakkan sungmin, heechul keluar kamar menuju lantai teratas rumah tersebut. Sesampainya dia dikamar bernuansa red gold yang adalah kamarnya, dia langsung menyalakan komputer dan melakukan teleconferense dengan beberapa orang sekaligus.

"Misi pertama sukses" katanya yang langsung direspon tawa dari orang-orang dilayar datar tersebut. Percakapan jarak jauh itu berlangsung beberapa menit. Dan diakhiri tawa yang membahana dari Heechul. Tanpa takut terdengar keluar karena semua kamar di rumah itu dilengkapi dengan peredam suara.

O_O

Pagi yang tenang di mansion Kim, empat namja penebar feromon terlihat berkumpul di ruang makan. Di meja makan telah tersedia berbagai jenis makanan yang siap disantap. Tapi mereka enggan untuk memakannya karena merasakan hal yang janggal dari tadi. Seingat mereka rumah ini memiliki banyak maid kemarin. Tapi pagi ini rumah ini sepi seperti tanpa penghuni. Bahkan yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin juga tidak terlihat.

Tiba-tiba pelayan bernama Shindong muncul entah dari mana (mereka masih belum tahu seluk beluk rumah) membawa beberapa amplop dan berdiri di sisi kanan meja makan. Sedikit berdehem untuk menarik perhatian mereka sebelum mengatakan maksud semua ini.

"Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena harus menganggu sarapan tuan muda. Saya di tugaskan untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Heenim-shi." Jeda sesaat untuk memastikan mereka memperhatikannya.

"Heenim-shi terbang ke China dini hari tadi, dan dia menitipkan pesan bahwa mulai hari ini kalian akan tinggal dirumah ini berlima tanpa pelayan dan maid." Satu pesan yang membuat wajah-wajah tampan mereka menjadi seperti orang konstipasi. Hey..mereka adalah tuan muda yang biasa dilayani. Hidup tanpa pelayan membuat mereka sedikit frustasi. Ok sangat frustasi.

"Sebenarnya apa-apaan ini? Kami ke Seoul untuk kuliah, bukan untuk hal yang tidak jelas seperti ini." Yesung yang terbilang tenang diantara yang lain berkomentar. Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar tanda kebingungan.

"Saya tahu, dan besok anda semua bisa memulai kuliah kalian. Dan soal makan, anda jangan khawatir karena nona sungmin sangat pintar memasak. Soal bersih-bersih rumah adalah tanggung jawab bersama. Dan amplop-amplop ini adalah uang saku anda semua untuk satu bulan. Kalau tidak ada pertanyaan saya permisi." Niatnya untuk pamit harus tertunda karena pertanyaan yang sudah tidak bisa ditahan.

"Apa-apaan mimpi buruk ini? Aku tidak sudi" tolak kyuhyun dengan suara bassnya yang selalu menjadi pujaan banyak yeoja.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Shindong-ssi? Apakah anda juga akan pergi?" pertanyaan dari siwon membuat shindong tersenyum. Dengan gesture yang sedikit lebih santai dia menjawab.

"Yee..saya juga akan pulang. Saya akan kesini satu bulan sekali untuk memberi uang saku tuan muda."

"Tapi apa kau yakin uang saku ini cukup untuk kami sebulan?" Yesung sedikit meringis saat bertanya. Dia yakin teman-temannya juga sependapat. Pengeluaran sebulan mereka cukup untuk membeli sebuah motor sport.

"Cukup atau tidaknya, itu tergantung tuan muda dalam menggunakannya. Anda semua juga harus mengurus nona sungmin seperti yang dikatakan Heenim-shi kemarin."

"Mengurus? Yang benar saja? Kau bilang dia pintar memasak, kenapa harus masih diurus?" mulut pedas kyuhyun sangat tajam. Dia masih belum bisa menerima semua hal yang mengejutkan ini. Dia menyesal menyetujui perintah ayahnya saat itu.

"Mengurus disini bukan seperti yang anda pikirkan tuan."

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan Shindong-ssi?" Donghae sedikit antusias saat ini. Ingat, dia sudah berjanji untuk mengurus Sungmin demi kamar lautnya. Pertanyaan Donghae membuat pelayan murah senyum itu tertawa lirih. Dia sangat suka dengan tuan muda satu ini, ramah dan baik hati.

"Nona Sungmin sangat introvert, dia mengurung diri dari dunia luar. Jangan kaget saat kalian tidak akan melihatnya walau kalian tinggal dalam satu rumah. Di masa sekolahnya dulu dia jadi bulan-bulanan karena sifatnya yang tertutup itu. Oleh karena itu Heenim-shi membawanya tinggal disini. Dia ingin agar nona Sungmin kembali seperti dulu." Penjelasan panjang lebar Shindong membuat mereka terdiam. Mereka penasaran, gadis seperti apa Lee Sungmin itu. Kemarin, mereka tidak terlalu memperhatikannya.

"kami harus menjaganya selama di kampus?" siwon bertanya dengan alis yang mengerut. Menjaga seorang gadis, yang berarti dia tidak bisa tebar pesona di kampus. Dan itu sama dengan tidak berkencan. Ok fix Siwon tidak akan setuju.

"Hahaha...bukan tuan. Anda hanya harus memastikan nona sungmin tidak mendapatkan perlakuan yang seenaknya disana. Dan tugas yang lebih penting adalah anda semua harus membuat nona sungmin menjadi seorang lady yang sesungguhnya. Terserah mau menggunakan cara apa tapi yang pasti nona sungmin harus menjadi wanita sesungguhnya." Sedikit berlebihan tapi mereka ingin menceburkan diri dalam sumur mendengarnya. Tidak adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini semua?.

"Apa konsekuensinya kalau kami tidak melakukannya? Dan apa imbalannya?" terima kasih Tuhan masih ada orang tenang didalam ruangan tersebut. Yesung benar-benar mewarisi sikap tenang sang jenderal.

"Gagal berarti hukuman lebih kejam dan sukses berarti apapun yang tuan muda minta akan terkabul."

"Ok aku setuju, tidak akan sulit membuat gadis menjadi cantik. Dan soal menjaga aku bisa mengatasinya juga." Yesung orang pertama yang menyetujuinya dan Donghae hanya mengangguk-angguk semangat. Dia tidak bisa mengungkapkan antusiasme dalam dirinya.

"baiklah..aku juga setuju karena mengurus seorang gadis adalah keahlianku."

"Apa boleh buat, karena semua setuju aku juga. Tapi aku tidak mau direpotkan tentang gadis. Itu bagian kalian." Magnae kurang ajar masih belum terima sebenarnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia terpaksa. Setelah perbincangan panjang itu, Shindong undur diri dan mereka akhirnya memakan makanan yang sebenarnya sudah dingin itu. Mereka butuh asupan energi untuk bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin. Dan melihat hal apa saja yang harus mereka ubah dari seorang Lee Sungmin.

*tebece*

makasih atas respon chinguya.. RnR lg yaa.. ^_^

thanks to : Yeppeuna137, pumpkinEvil137, TiffyTiffanyLee, fitri, dewi. , raya137, ovallea, and guest.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cinderella of Darkness**_

 **My 1'st kyumin fanfiction**

 **Warning: kyumin, GS, school life, romance/drama, typo(es), no EYD, rate T**

 **Disclaimer: this fic is mine, inspiration of manga "perfect girl evolution", no copy,bash or flame, don't like just click close (X)**

 **Main cast: kyumin**

 **Support cast: all member super junior, dll**

 **Summary: metamorfosis Lee Sungmin/ "kau lebih pantas disebut Cinderella dari kegelapan"/ "tidak bisakah berubah menjadi lady tanpa harus bersama kalian?" / "kami akan menjadikanmu Cinderella" / "berhentilah menganggap dirimu buruk" / "kesederhanaanmulah yang membuatmu cantik."**

 **Happy Reading and enJOY**

 **Chapter 3: Lee Sungmin**

Empat namja over feromon itu sedang mengadakan rapat dadakan di halaman belakang rumah. Terdapat kursi santai yang membentuk lingkaran terbuat dari batu alam. Halaman belakang sama terawatnya dengan halaman depan. Kalau halaman depan dipenuhi bunga dan tanaman hias, halaman belakang hanya ada hamparan rumput yang luas. Sangat cocok untuk pesta barbeque.

Siang itu mereka memakai baju santai. Yesung celana pendek dengan kaos berwarna hitam, siwon yang tetap tampan menggunakan celana training hitam dan singlet berwarna putih memperlihatkan otot-otot kekarnya, donghae terlihat santai dengan celana pendek dan kaos biru lautnya, dan yang terakhir kyuhyun dengan celana pendek dengan kemeja berbahan denim yang membuatnya sangat tampan.

Mereka duduk melingkar. Sedikit aneh saat melihat mereka berbicara seserius itu. Selama ini hanya obrolan tak penting dan absurd yang mereka bahas. Mereka sedang menyusun rencana sebelum perang. Obrolan mereka terhenti saat pertanyaan polos dari seorang Lee donghae.

"Tapi dimana Lee Sungmin?" hening beberapa saat. Pandangan mereka mengarah ke balkon kamar no 5. Jendela tertutup rapat, tirai menutup rapat. Apakah dia benar-benar ada didalam? Ini musim panas, akan sedikit pengap bila kamar tertutup rapat. Meski dilengkapi dengan pendingin ruangan tapi udara luar cukup diperlukan.

"Mungkin dia sedang memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari sini. Kalian ingat, kemarin dia bersembunyi di semak-semak untuk menghindari bibinya yang aneh itu. Dan aku yakin sekarang dia sama frustasinya dengan kita." Perkatakaan Siwon cukup masuk akal. Shindong sudah bilang kan kalau Lee Sungmin adalah gadis yang tertutup.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Bahkan wajahnya saja kita tidak tahu. Sebelum merubahnya kita harus tahu seperti apa dia. Kenapa harus dirubah dan apa saja yang harus dirubah. Semoga dia tidak seburuk yang aku pikirkan." Kyuhyun masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan. Lipatan dikeningnya menandakan dia sedang berpikir keras.

"Kita hanya tinggal mengetuk pintu kamarnya, memintanya keluar dan menginterogasinya."

"Hyung..dia bukan tawanan perang untuk apa diinterogasi? Ck..darah jenderal benar-benar mengalir di tubuhmu hyung."

"Shut up Cho!"

"Kalau begitu kita tunggu saja dia sampai keluar kamar. Gampangkan?" ide dari otak donghae yang pas-pasan membuat mereka milirik keki.

"Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa? Apakah kau lihat dia keluar kamar?"

"Kyuhyun benar. Shindong-ssi bilang kita akan sangat susah untuk bertemu sungmin-ssi. Dan jalan satu-satunya adalah kita harus menemuinya dikamar."

O_O

Keputusan sudah diambil. Dan mereka sudah sepakat untuk menemui Lee Sungmin dikamarnya. Dengan langkah yang menggema dilorong panjang itu (hanya mereka berlima dirumah besar itu) mereka berjalan beriringan. Sesampainya mereka dipintu paling ujung, Yesung segera mengetuk pintu didepannya. Satu kali..dua kali..tiga kali.. masih tidak ada respon. Yesung menghela nafas panjang. Ini benar-benar merepotkan.

"Lee Sungmin-ssi...kami harus berbicara denganmu. Masalah ini harus kita temukan solusinya bersama. Anda pasti sudah tahu soal keputusan Kim Heechul-shi, dan kami butuh kerja samanya." Yesung si jiwa pemimpin melancarkan aksinya. Masih tidak ada suara dari dalam. Kyuhyun hampir mendobrak pintunya saat onix-nya melihat secarik kertas keluar dari bawah pintu. Dia mengambil dan membacanya. Secara otomatis ketiga hyung-nya ikut merapatkan tubuh untuk membaca surat dengan tulisan tangan yang rapi itu.

" _Mianhamnida..saya tidak bisa banyak membantu. Karena saya juga terpaksa melakukan ini semua. Dan saya harap kalian mengacuhkanku saja. Jangan menganggap aku ada, kita hanya harus tinggal bersama dan aku akan pastikan makanan selalu tersedia sebelum kalian meminta. Dan saya harap jangan memaksa saya untuk datang ke kampus karena saya tidak mau. Gamsahamnida."_

Mengacuhkannya? Menganggapnya tidak ada? Hell..itu juga yang mereka mau(minus donghae), tapi mereka juga terpaksa. Tidak bisa dibiarkan, dengan tangan meremas surat menjadi buntalan dan melemparnya dipintu kyuhyun meledak. Emosi yang ditahannya dari kemarin membuatnya lupa diri.

"Shit...omong kosong apa ini? Kau pikir kami dengan suka rela melakukan ini? Cih..kami bukan relawan asal kau tahu. Sekarang keluar kau dan kita selesaikan ini dengan jantan." Donghae terkikik dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun langsung menatapnya tajam, seolah-olah bertanya ' _kenapa kau tertawa?'._ Seakan mengerti arti tatapan kyuhyun, donghae menjawab.

"dia yeoja kyu,,harusnya betina bukan jantan." Donghae hampir mendapat jitakan maut kalau yesung tidak segera menyelamatkan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Tenanglah kyu, dia akan semakin takut untuk keluar. Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan dia sendiri dulu." Elusan dipunggungnya oleh Siwon membuat kyuhyun sedikit tenang. Dengan sedikit kasar dia membuka pintu kamarnya yang berada tepat disamping kamar Lee Sungmin dan menutupnya dengan keras. Siwon hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Dia maju lagi dan mengetuk pintu didepannya satu kali lagi untuk menarik perhatian orang didalamnya.

"Saya tahu ini sedikit kasar. Tapi bukan hanya anda yang tidak suka dengan situasi ini. Dan saya harap kita bisa sama-sama mencari solusinya. Kami tunggu anda saat makan malam nanti. Permisi."

Mereka bertiga mengikuti kyuhyun dengan masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Semua hal yang terjadi dua hari ini membuat mereka lelah. Tidur siang sepertinya pilihan tepat untuk merilekskan tubuh dan pikiran mereka.

O_O

Saat makan malam tiba. Ke empat namja beda tinggi badan itu segera menghambur ke ruang makan, karena perut mereka sudah melolong minta diisi. Di meja makan berbahan marmer putih itu sudah terhidang makanan yang menggugah selera. Dengan sedikit brutal mereka memakan makanan yang sebagian besar berbahan dasar daging itu. Lidah eksklusif mereka mencecap rasa yang sangat menakjubkan. Masakan seorang Lee Sungmin benar-benar nikmat.

Tapi tetap saja, hanya mereka berempat diruangan itu. Dilihat dari makanan yang masih mengepul seharusnya mereka bertemu saat dilorong panjang kamar mereka. Entah gadis seperti apa Lee Sungmin itu. Keturunan Ninja kah? Oh lupakan pertanyaan terakhir itu. Tapi yang pasti tugas mereka benar-benar berat.

"Dia masih belum mau bertemu kita hyung. Bagaimana ini? Besok kita sudah harus ke kampus. Dan aku sangat yakin orang tua kita pasti mengirim orang untuk mengawasi kita. Kita akan dalam masalah jika pergi tanpa Lee Sungmin." Apa yang dikatakan siwon benar. Orang tua mereka bukan orang sembarangan. Tidak mungkin membiarkan putra-putra kebanggaan mereka tanpa pengawasan yang ketat. Cho Kyuhyun, maniak game sejati mendengus keras. Dia masih marah dengan sikap gadis aneh itu. Meski makanan buatannya sangat enak tapi dia masih membencinya. Bahkan dia belum melihat wajah gadis itu. Dengan sedikit gumaman rasa kesal dia memasukan banyak daging kemulutnya. Pipinya yang sedikit chuby semakin bulat saat mulutnya dipenuhi daging asam manis kesukaannya itu.

"Apa boleh buat. Kita harus memaksanya keluar. Atau kalau tidak, kita akan menjebaknya. Setelah makan malam dia pasti akan keluar untuk membereskan semua sisa makan kita. Dan saat itu kita akan menahannya untuk kita interogasi. Bagaimana?"

"Yesung hyung.. ide mu bagus tapi tolong hilangkan kata interogasi. Kita hanya menghadapi seorang gadis bukan teroris." Yesung hanya mengendikkan bahu tanda tidak peduli. Dan Donghae hanya meringis menerima respon dingin itu. Siwon mengangguk-angguk kalem. Dia selalu mengutamakan etika di meja makan. Sifat Pangerannya benar-benar membuat kyuhyun muak. Oh.. apa di dunia ini yang tidak membuat kyuhyun muak kecuali ibu dan game kesayangannya. Mengingat ibunya dia sedikit mengerutkan hidung tak nyaman. Saat appa beruang mengirimnya ke Seoul, ibunya sedang ke Jinan. Dan bodohnya dia tidak curiga sama sekali, seharusnya ibunya mengantarnya dengan derai air mata. Karena Kim Jaejoong adalah drama queen sepanjang abad yang kyuhyun kenal. Ahh..dia merindukan ibunya yang cantik itu.

Dan sisa malam itu digunakan mereka untuk mengintai seorang Lee Sungmin. Jam hampir menunjukan pukul 10 malam saat langkah kaki yang seringan bulu terdengar. Mereka bersembunyi di balik dinding ruang makan yang membantasi ruang makan dengan ruang keluarga. Lampu yang sengaja mereka matikan agar tidak mencurigakan membuat mereka benar-benar tidak terlihat. Dengan memicingkan mata mereka menatap arah tangga untuk memastikan langkah yang terdengar pelan itu benar-benar langkah Lee Sungmin. Gadis yang mereka tunggu.

Jantung mereka bergemuruh saat melihat sekali lagi gadis tersebut. Tubuh mungilnya terbungkus piyama terusan berwarna soft pink. Rambut hitam panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai dipunggung sempitnya. Dia terlihat menuju ruang makan dan membereskan semua sisa makan malam. Piring-piring kotor dia bawa ke dapur untuk dicuci. Untuk seukuran gadis mungil dia termasuk lincah. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama dia sudah menyelesaikan semua tugasnya.

Setelah dirasa sudah rapi semua, dia mematikan lampu dapur dan ruang makan. Dengan langkah yang lagi-lagi pelan, dia beranjak menuju tangga. Tanpa membuang-buang kesempatan, keempat namja yang dari tadi bersembunyi itu segera mengejar langkahnya sama pelannya. Tidak mau tawanannya tahu dan kabur (menurut yesung). Siwon yang notabene berbadan paling besar diantara yang lain dengan sigap menarik tangan Lee Sungmin dan membekap mulutnya dari belakang. Jeritan tertahan sungmin tidak terdengar karena tangan besar siwon membekapnya erat.

Sedikit menyeret mereka membawa Lee Sungmin ke ruang keluarga. Sesampainya disana donghae dengan sigap menyalakan lampu yang langsung menerangi ruangan dengan sofa setengah lingkaran dengan karpet bulu-bulu dan bantal sofa tersebar diatasnya. Kyuhyun dengan sedikit terbawa suasana mengikat tangan sungmin dengan sedikit kasar dan menariknya dari bekapan siwon untuk didudukkan di sofa.

Lee Sungmin langsung gemetar dan terisak lirih. Apa lagi ini? Rasa-rasanya dia selalu diseret dari kemarin. Tidak bisakah dia hidup damai sebentar saja? Tidak orang tuanya, bibinya, bahkan sekarang ada empat orang namja yang benar-benar mengusik ketenangan dunianya. Lee Sungmin hanya ingin hidup tenang tanpa terlihat orang lain. Kenapa begitu sulit? Dia tahu mereka tidak akan berbuat jahat, tapi tetap saja. Berada didekat laki-laki asing membuatnya gemetar ketakutan.

"Jangan menangis. Kami tidak bermaksud jahat. Kami semua terpaksa melakukan ini. Anda tidak memberi kami pilihan. Dan soal tali ini, kami tidak ingin anda kabur sebelum kita bicara." Penjelasan yesung tetap tidak membuat sungmin berhenti menangis. Dia masih menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Noona..jangan menangis. Kami benar-benar tidak ingin menyakiti noona. Aku donghae, Lee Donghae. Umurku satu tahun dibawahmu, jadi aku akan memanggilmu noona. Dan aku akan dengan senang hati menjaga dan mengurus noona. Tapi sebelumnya kita harus membicarakan semua ini noona." Dan sepertinya ucapan donghae membuat sungmin sedikit tenang. Isakannya berhenti. Tapi masih belum ada suara yang terdengar darinya.

"Saya tahu ini sedikit kasar, tapi kita benar-benar harus bicara. Kita seumuran, saya harap kita bisa berteman. Karena kita akan tinggal bersama sampai batas waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Tolong katakan apa saja, saya merasa benar-benar jahat kalau seperti ini." See..seorang gentleman sejati. Choi Siwon.

"maafkan aku" suara itu sangat lirih. Tapi karena ruangan itu sangat sepi mereka semua dapat mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak butuh kata maafmu. Disini kau juga korban kegilaan orang tua kita. Aku hanya meminta kerja samamu. Nasib koleksi gameku ada padamu. Jadi sekarang angkat wajahmu, biar kami bisa tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan." Kata-kata pedas kyuhyun sedikit menyinggung sungmin. Dia sangat tidak suka dengan orang disampingnya ini. Dari keempatnya hanya dia yang sangat menyebalkan. Dan karena dia pergelangan tangannya sangat perih. Bekas ikatan itu pasti meninggalkan memar ditangannya.

"Jangan dengar maknae satu ini. Mulutnya memang kasar begitu. Saya mohon sungmin-ssi, banyak yang dipertaruhkan disini." Siwon tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya yang banyak dielu-elukan para gadis diluaran sana. Akhirnya sungmin mengangkat wajahnya melihat kedepan. Kearah donghae yang berdiri tepat didepannya. Donghae meringis melihat poni menutupi hampir seluruh mata sungmin. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bagaimana gadis ini melihat jika matanya saja tertutup seperti ini?.

"Terima kasih noona. Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan mata dibalik poni itu." Dengan sopan dan halus donghae menyingkap poni itu kesamping dan menunjukan sepasang mata foxy yang basah oleh air mata. Meski begitu, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa mata itu secantik bintang. Mata dengan manik segelap malam dengan ujung agak meruncing keatas itu sungguh menakjubkan. Seperti mata rubah.

Entah sejak kapan, semua namja diruangan itu berkumpul didepan Lee Sungmin untuk memperhatikannya. Mereka masih tenggelam dalam kekagumannya saat melihat keseluruhan wajah dari gadis yang dijuluki aneh oleh kyuhyun itu. Bukan hanya matanya yang seperti sihir, hidungnya yang kecil sangat serasi dengan bentuk bibirnya yang berbentuk huruf M itu. Pipinya yang bulat menambah kesan imut diwajahnya. Benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan umurnya. Ada rasa iri di hati kyuhyun, wajahnya benar-benar awet muda.

Mereka heran, wajah yang begitu mempesona kenapa harus disembunyikan?. Meski penampilannya sedikit aneh, mereka yakin bisa membuat Lee Sungmin menjadi seorang Lady. Diotak masing-masing memikirkan bagaimana trik dan strategi dalam proses metamorfosis Lee Sungmin.

O_O

Sungmin tidak mengerti mengapa ruangan itu menjadi hening saat dia mengangkat wajah dan donghae menyingkap poni panjangnya. Bukankah ini yang mereka mau? Kenapa sekarang mereka jadi seperti patung? Dengan sedikit heran dia menatap keempat pria didepannya. Pria pertama bertubuh agak pendek dengan ramput spike dan senyum polos. Yang kedua tinggi kekar penuh otot dengan senyum lesung pipit. Ketiga kepala besar dan mata sipit yang menawan. Dan keempat wajah pucat seperti vampire dan mata onyx warna caramel.

Tes..tess...tessss. wajah para namja yang awalnya terpesona menjadi panik saat melihat darah keluar dari hidung mungil Lee Sungmin. Sedikit berteriak donghae langsung menangkap tubuh sungmin yang limbung ke depan. Mereka panik, tentu saja. Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada gadis ini, mereka akan tewas. Yesung segera melepas ikatan ditangan sungmin, dengan sigap siwon langsung menggendongnya ala bridal dan membawanya keatas.

Pintu ke lima dibuka dengan kasar oleh kyuhyun. Segera setelahnya dia menyalakan lampu dan menggiring yang lain untuk masuk kekamar sungmin. Siwon langsung membaringkan tubuh mungil sungmin diranjang queen sizenya. Yesung yang saat masuk tadi langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk mengambil handuk bersih, langsung membersihkan darah yang masih keluar dari hidung sungmin.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan gadis ini? Aneh!" keluh kyuhyun gusar. Dia tidak habis pikir, apa wajahnya semenyeramkan itu hingga gadis aneh ini langsung pingsan plus mimisan.

"Mungkin karena dia terlalu takut. Cara kita tadi memang sedikit ekstrem khekhekhe..."

"Yak siwon hyung...itu kan ide yesung hyung. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia berbakat menjadi seorang polisi. Tapi aku masih takut terjadi apa-apa dengan sungmin noona."

"Dia tidak akan apa-apa hae-ah..dia hanya shock ringan. Saat tersadar dia akan baik-baik saja."

Mereka setuju dengan yesung, setidaknya tidak ada tanda-tanda dia harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Yesung kembali ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci handuk dan tangannya yang terkena darah mimisan sungmin. Siwon memilih duduk di sofa dekat pintu balkon, sambil memperhatikan ruangan sekelilingnya. Kamar ini sedikit menyakitkan mata sebenarnya. Semua barang berwarna pink terang. Hanya dinding yang berwarna soft pink. Tapi tetap saja ini terlalu mencolok. Kyuhyun masih berdiri didekat pintu kamar, bersedekap sambil menyender di dinding. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada sosok yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya itu.

Berbeda dengan yang lain, donghae dengan santai duduk disisi kasur sungmin. Tangannya memainkan boneka kelinci sungmin. Sebenarnya banyak boneka dikamar yang sangat feminim ini. Tapi donghae hanya tertarik dengan boneka kelinci yang ukurannya sebesar pemiliknya ini. Dengan gemas dipeluknya boneka itu. Ah..dia merindukan nemo-nya.

"Ayo kita keluar. Tidak sopan berada dikamar seorang gadis, apalagi dia sedang tak sadarkan diri."

"Tapi kalau dia bangun dan butuh sesuatu bagaimana hyung?"

"Yesung Hyung benar hae-ah..tidak sopan kalau kita dikamar seorang gadis tanpa izin. Ayo kita tidur, besok kita harus ke kampus. Dan aku rasa akan sedikit susah untuk membawa sungmin-ssi besok." Setelah mengatakan itu siwon langsung keluar kamar yang langsung disusul kyuhyun dibelakangnya.

Donghae sedikit berat meninggalkan sungmin sendiri. Tapi tepukan dibahunya dan kata-kata yesung yang menenangkannya membuatnya berdiri dan keluar dari kamar lucu itu dengan sebelumnya mematikan lampunya.

O_O

Jam masih menunjukan pukul 6 pagi saat sungmin dikejutkan dengan teriakan siwon yang menggelegar. Aneh..bukankah kamar mereka kedap suara? Kenapa teriakannya bisa terdengar begitu keras? Sungmin mengedikkan bahu tanda tidak peduli. Dia meneruskan memasak, awalnya dia ingin memasak seperti kemarin (sembunyi-sembunyi) tapi dia trauma kalau mereka berulah polisi-panjahat lagi.

Baru saja dia menaruh piring di meja makan, dia lagi-lagi dikejutkan dengan pintu yang dibanting keras. Lalu langkah berderap menuruni tangga. Masuklah namja yang dia ingat bernama donghae duduk disalah satu kursi dengan memamerkan senyum polosnya. Sungmin langsung menunduk, bahaya feromonnya begitu kuat.

"Mereka berisik sekali kan? Itu pasti ulah yesung hyung..dia selalu menyelinap kekamar kami untuk meraba-raba bibir kami. Untung saja bukan aku korbannya kali ini." Terang donghae yang langsung menikmati omelete buatan sungmin tanpa menunggu teman-temannya.

"Meraba-raba?" oke sungmin takut. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tinggal dengan makhluk-makhluk menyilaukan yang aneh dan berbahaya?.

"heem.. kami menyebutnya philtrum syndrome. Tapi noona tenang saja, yesung hyung tidak setiap hari seperti itu." Jelas donghae acuh. Sungmin semakin pucat. Meski dia bilang tidak setiap hari tapi kemungkinan dia jadi korban tetap ada.

Dari arah tangga turun tiga namja dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Siwon dengan ekspresi sebal, yesung yang tertawa-tawa tanpa merasa bersalah. Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya cuek saja berjalan dibelakang hyungnya. Mereka langsung menempati kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan dan ikut menikmati porsi sarapan mereka masing-masing.

Mereka makan dalam hening, sungmin terpaksa harus makan satu meja dengan mereka. Saat akan kabur kekamar, siwon menariknya dan mendudukkannya di samping yesung dan berhadapan dengan kyuhyun. Dia makan sambil menunduk dalam, mana sanggup dia menatap mereka yang sangat menyilaukan meski baru bangun tidur. Sungmin akan sangat menderita mulai hari ini. Mereka pemaksa yang mengerikan. Sungmin bersumpah dia tidak mau kalau harus diseret dan diikat seperti kemarin malam.

"Tadi aku mendapat pesan dari Shindong-ssi, kita harus kekampus jam 9 untuk pendaftaran ulang. Dan kita akan dijemput, untuk informasi saja, kita akan berangkat dan pulang kekampus bersama. Entah bagaimana caranya mereka(para orang tua) mengaturnya, meski kita beda fakultas tapi jadwal kuliah kita sama jamnya." Seperti biasa, yesung yang tertua diantara yang lain memberi info.

"Shit..apa lagi ini? Menyebalkan. Aku sudah muak dengan aturan-aturan disini. Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur hanya karena memikirkan semua ini." Kyuhyun mengumpat lagi.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Semalaman kau bermain game kyu."

"Benarkah hyung? Aigoo...pantas saja matanya seperti panda. Hahaha" tawa donghae membuat kyuhyun cemberut. Hyung berkepala besar itu selalu saja tahu apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Oh ya min..nanti kau harus tetap ikut kami ke kampus." Siwon mengingatkan mereka bahwa masih ada satu orang lagi di meja makan itu. Tatapan semua orang tertuju pada satu-satunya gadis disana. Sungmin semakin merunduk menerima tatapan yang sedikit mengintimidasi.

"Bisakah aku dirumah saja?" tanya sungmin pelan. Suaranya seperti tertahan ditenggorokan.

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang dikatakan yesung hyung? Kita harus selalu bersama. Cckk.." dengan gusar kyuhyun meminum susu coklat hangatnya dan segera kembali ke kamar. Masih ada waktu untuk istirahat sejenak.

"Abaikan magnae itu min. Kita harus tetap ke kampus, aku janji kau tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Jangan memaksa kami berbuat seperti kemarin min."

"Aku setuju dengan yesung hyung. Aku akan menjaga noona, jadi noona jangan khawatir ya."

Sungmin hanya bisa membisu. Dia kalah suara. Dan melihat mereka kembali ke kamar membuat sungmin lega. Dari tadi dia tidak bisa menelan makanan dengan baik. Dengan lemas dia membereskan sisa sarapan mereka dan menyiapkan mental untuk hari yang berat.

O_O

Jemputan sudah datang, sebuah mobil van berwarna putih plus sopir pribadi. Sedikit berlebihan memang, mereka merasa seperti anggota boyband kalau harus naik mobil van kemana-mana. Meski begitu dengan ukuran mobil yang besar sanggup membawa mereka berlima sekaligus. Donghae dengan antusias melihat isi van yang sebenarnya begitu-begitu saja. Yang lain hanya berdiri disamping mobil dengan gusar.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9, tapi satu-satunya gadis disana tidak kunjung keluar kamar. Kyuhyun sudah uring-uringan dari tadi, dia berniat mendobrak pintu bercat putih itu kalau saja Siwon tidak menahannya. Yesung bahkan sudah membawa tali untuk mengikat sungmin jika tiba-tiba dia berniat kabur. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka? Menghadapi seorang gadis saja harus melakukan hal-hal yang tidak etis.

Tepat saat itu sungmin keluar dari pintu depan dengan pakaian yang bisa dibilang mengerikan. Bagaimana tidak? Rok panjang warna hitam, blouse longgar warna biru tua dan kacamata tebal bertengger dihidung mungilnya. Jangan lupakan poni panjangnya yang semakin menutupi mata cantiknya. Kalau saja dia tidak keluar dari pintu rumah, mereka pasti tidak akan mengenalinya sebagai Lee Sungmin. Dimana sungmin yang imut semalam? Saat ini yang berdiri didepan mereka tidak ada imut-imutnya sama sekali.

Keempat namja disana seperti kehilangan mulutnya melihat penampilan aneh Lee Sungmin. Donghae sedikit gemetar karena dia sempat mengira bahwa itu hantu sadako. Siwon dan Yesung hanya bisa menghela nafas keras-keras. Tugas menjadikan Lee Sungmin seorang Lady akan sangat menyusahkan mereka. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak berkedip, dia frustasi sebenarnya. Ini benar-benar merepotkan.

"Apanya yang menjadikannya seorang lady? Kau lebih pantas disebut Ciderella dari kegelapan" ucapan kyuhyun membuat mereka membenarkan dalam hati. Lee Sungmin benar-benar butuh bantuan.

*tebece*

A/N: makasih responnya chinguuyaa... jgan bosan2 yaa. ini update terakhir sblum lbur natal dan thun baru yaa. kita ketemu lgi thun 2016 ^_^. mf klo typo bertebaran, mklum matax udh tua :D . luangkn wktu buat review yaa, biar sya tahu kkurangnn crta sya. gomawooooooo


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cinderella of Darkness**_

 **My 1'st kyumin's fanfiction**

 **Warning: kyumin, GS, school life, romance/drama, typo(es),rate T**

 **Disclaimer: this fic is mine, inspiration of manga "perfect girl evolution", no copy,bash and flame, don't like just click close (X)**

 **Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

 **Support cast: all member super junior, dll**

 **Summary: metamorfosis Lee Sungmin / "kau lebih pantas disebut Cinderella dari kegelapan"/ "tidak bisakah berubah menjadi cantik tanpa harus bersama kalian?" / "kami akan menjadikanmu Cinderella"/ "berhentilah menganggap dirimu buruk" / "kesederhanaanmulah yang membuatmu cantik".**

 **Happy NEW YEAR yerobuunnn ^.^.**

 **Happy reading and enJOY**

 **Chapter 4: New Life, New Trouble**

Kehidupan seorang Choi Siwon selalu mudah. Apa yang dia inginkan selalu dia dapatkan. Dia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir dia gagal. Dan dia selalu bersyukur karena itu. Dibesarkan di keluarga terhormat membuat dia menjadi orang yang mementingkan etika dan penampilan. Kehidupan kelas atas membuatnya dikelilingi wanita-wanita cantik dan glamour. Hal itu membuatnya beranggapan semua wanita itu cantik.

Akan tetapi, pagi ini dia disadarkan bahwa hidup itu tak seindah negeri dongeng. Penampilan sungmin pagi ini membuatnya ingin menangis. Untuk menjadikannya seorang lady, butuh waktu yang amat sangat lama dan sulit. Dia pesimis bisa menjalankan tugas ini dengan baik. Sekaget apapun dirinya, etika yang dia pelajari sejak kecil membuatnya tetap tenang. Tidak seperti temannya paling muda yang langsung mengungkapkan secara gamblang.

"Apa kau akan kekampus mengenakan baju itu?" tanyanya canggung.

"Memang kenapa dengan bajuku?" jawaban sungmin membuat mereka bisu. Haruskah mereka mengatakan bahwa baju itu sungguh mengerikan?. Mana ada yang berani?

"Baju itu sungguh mengerikan!" oke..kyuhyun berani dan itu membuat semua menatapnya tajam.

"Tapi memang seperti ini gaya berpakaianku. Aku tidak suka tampil mencolok."

"F*ck..baju ini bahkan lebih mencolok daripada kekampus menggunakan piyama sungmin." Kegeraman kyuhyun membuatnya lupa bahwa sungmin lebih tua darinya. Sungmin langsung menunduk mendengar umpatan kyuhyun. Apa lagi salahnya?

"Apa kau tidak punya baju lain min?" pertanyaan yesung membuat sungmin mengernyit bingung. Baju miliknya semua dengan model yang sama. Mungkin hanya beda warna dan semuanya warna gelap. Hanya gelengan dan membuat semua namja menghembuskan nafas keras.

"Kita tidak mungkin kekampus dengan penampilan sungmin seperti ini kan hyung? Bukannya membuatnya aman, bisa-bisa dia langsung dibully dihari pertamanya kuliah."

"Aku setuju dengan donghae, kita harus merubahnya. Tapi kita tidak punya banyak waktu." Yesung melirik arloji dan mengernyit aneh. Pukul 9 lebih dan mereka masih dirumah. Sekarang mereka diharuskan mengurus penampilan sungmin dulu.

"Tidak masalah, kita mungkin tidak bisa merubahnya secantik Kim Taehee. Tapi setidaknya lebih normal dari yang sekarang." Siwon si pecinta wanita optimis. Lagi-lagi dengan menyeret sungmin mereka kembali ke dalam rumah untuk make over kilat.

Teriakan dan rontaan sungmin tidak berarti apa-apa dibandingkan tenaga 4 namja berkekuatan kuda, srigala, kura-kura, dan ikan. Oke abaikan. Meski lagi-lagi harus dibarengi kekasaran dan paksaan, mereka berhasil melakukan sedikit, sangat sedikit perubahan pada penampilan sungmin. Rok panjangnya berganti dengan celana jins milik donghae yang ternyata kekecilan. Blouse kebesarannya berganti dengan kemeja warna putih milik yesung yang harus sedikit di ikat dibagian depan dan sedikit dilipat menampilkan lengan mungilnya. Rambut panjangnya yang awalnya digerai, berkat keahlian tangan Siwon menjadi cepol ketat dengan beberapa bagian yang dibiarkan menjuntai alami. Dan poni mengerikannya berhasil dipotong lebih pendek dan rapi dengan berbagai ancaman terlebih dahulu.

Senyum puas terukir dibibir para namja. Meski tidak bisa tampil cantik, tapi ini jauh lebih baik dari penampilan awal sungmin. Bahkan siwon menambahkan kalung lucu yang menjuntai indah menambah warna dikemeja putih polos itu. Entah dari mana dia mendapatkannya. Sentuhan terakhir, kacamata besarnya mereka ganti dengan frame yang lebih kecil milik Kyuhyun. Karena sebenarnya mata sungmin normal. Dia bilang kacamata itu hanya untuk kamuflase, dan alasan itu langsung mendapat cibiran dari mulut pedas kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya dalam hal ini hanya Siwon dan Donghae yang melakukan make over. Yesung dan Kyuhyun terlalu buta dengan fashion wanita. Jadi mereka berdua hanya membantu menyeret dan memaksa sungmin. Dan hasilnya, tidak buruk. Meski Sungmin lebih terlihat smart daripada cantik. Tapi setidaknya orang-orang hanya akan menganggapnya mahasiswa pintar daripada orang yang harus dibully.

Akhirnya dengan semangat mereka berangkat menuju kampus. Van besar itu meluncur dengan cepat, karena mereka sudah terlambat. Keheningan dimobil itu dimanfaatkan sungmin untuk meratapi hidupnya yang malang. Dia benar-benar tidak sanggup kalau harus hidup dengan laki-laki tak berperasaan seperti mereka berempat. Belum satu minggu, tapi dia benar-benar merasa seperti tawanan perang. Dipaksa ini, dipaksa itu. Sebenarnya kalau mau dia bisa mempraktekan matrial arts-nya. Tapi, dia tahu pembalasan akan selalu lebih kejam kan? Dan sungmin tidak sanggup membayangkannya.

O_O

SM University, salah satu universitas ternama di Korea Selatan. Banyak mahasiswa dari seluruh kota di Negeri Ginseng itu berlomba-lomba untuk dapat berkuliah disana. Universitas dengan bangunan megah yang berdiri ditanah berhektare-hektare membuat kampus itu seperti kota kecil. Gedung-gedung fakultas berdiri berjejer-jejer dengan perpustakaan dan kantin. Halaman kampus juga sangat luas, sehingga membuat para mahasiswa bisa bersantai di atas rumput yang terawat. Di musim panas seperti saat ini membuat para mahasiswa enggan unutk bersantai disana. Mereka lebih memilih bersantai di kantin atau di lobby kampus yang dilengkapi dengan pendingin ruangan.

Seperti yang dilakukan seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil dengan rambut dark brown panjangnya. Wajahnya yang kecil dengan hidung dan bibir mungilnya membuat semua namja yang lewat menoleh terpesona. Disampingnya juga duduk seorang yeoja yang tidak kalah imutnya. Mata sipit dan pipi chubbynya membuatnya seperti kue mochi. Suhu yang panas membuat wajahnya memerah dan itu malah menambah kadar imutnya.

Letak lobby yang tepat dimuka kampus membuat mereka dengan bebas melihat para mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang di area kampus. Tepat saat itu sebuah Van putih memasuki area kampus dengan mulusnya. Semua mata memperhatikan van yang berhenti tepat didepan lobby. Hey, bukankah ada tempat parkir khusus mobil? Kenapa van tersebut berhenti disana? Dan siapa pemilik van itu? Seorang idol kah? Tapi setahu mereka tidak ada idol yang kuliah di SM University karena kedisiplinannya. Keheranan para mahasiswa juga dirasakan dua yeoja imut yang dari tadi duduk-duduk santai disana.

"Mobil siapa itu?" tanya yeoja pertama. Yang hanya dijawab gelengan temannya.

Keheranan mereka terjawab saat pintu van terbuka dan sesosok namja bertubuh kekar dengan setelan celana kain hitam dengan kemeja biru yang digulung sampai lengan. Dibelakangnya namja tampan dengan celana jins kaos hitam berkerah dan membawa gitar dipunggungnya. Orang ketiga keluar, seorang namja bersenyum polos dengan gaya santainya. Celana jins dan kaos biru langit berlengan sesiku. Menyusulnya yang lagi-lagi seorang namja bergaya cuek turun. Celana pendek dan kemeja denim tidak dikancingkan membuat kaos putih didalamnya terlihat. Orang terakhir turun, kali ini seorang yeoja. Yang sangat mungil dibandingkan para namja yang mengelilinginya.

"Henry-ah..apa aku bermimpi? Aku melihat seorang malaikat turun dari langit." Ucapan yeoja bersuara tenor itu menghasilkan kekehan dari temannya.

"khikhihkhi...yak wookie eonnie! Jangan berlebihan, mereka hanya keluar dari mobil. Apanya yang dari langit?."

"Aah..kau benar-benar merusak imajinasiku. Tapi namja bermata sipit itu sungguh tampan. Ssttt..mereka kesini. Bagaimana ini? Apa aku terlihat cantik? Henry-ah..bagaimana penampilanku?" Henry hanya bisa tertawa geli. Temannya ini benar-benar berlebihan.

"Chogiyo.. bisakah anda memberitahu dimana ruang administrasi?" seperti mimpi, namja itu bertanya padanya. Dia hanya melongo dengan mulut terbuka. Sikutan dari henry menyadarkannya atas sikap memalukannya.

"Ah..ru..ruang administrasi ya? Itu..anda hanya perlu berjalan lurus kesana lalu belok kiri dan pintu kedua adalah ruang administrasi." Oh memalukan sekali, dia ingin membelah bumi dan sembunyi didalamnya. Dia yakin wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Ah..Khamsahamida. Nona.."

"Ryeowook..Kim Ryeowook."

"Ye..terima kasih Kim Ryeowook-ssi." Setelah memberi senyum sejuta watt-nya yesung dan dkk berjalan menuju arah yang sudah ditunjukkan ryeowook tadi. Ryeowook yang mendapatkan bonus senyum semakin memerah wajahnya. Henry hanya bisa memutar matanya malas.

Lagi-lagi pesona Yesung dkk membuat banyak orang, baik namja maupun yeoja berhenti melakukan aktivitas untuk memperhatikan mereka berlima. Ini pemandangan langka. Selama ini tidak pernah ada mahasiswa namja berparas menawan. Lagi-lagi karena hanya mahasiswa pintar yang bisa kuliah disini, sehingga bisa dibilang ini adalah universitas orang pintar dengan wajah pas-pasan.

Pemandangan empat orang berwajah tampan itu seperti padang oase di cuaca panas ini. Bahkan tidak sedikit mahasiswa perempuan yang berteriak kagum melihat empat namja bak pangeran itu. Dan sepertinya keberadaan sungmin benar-benar tidak terlihat. Mereka berlima berjalan beriringan dengan wajah berbeda-beda. Siwon dan Donghae yang berjalan didepan mengumbar senyum menawan yang membuat para perempuan meleleh. Bedanya, Donghae senyum polos sedangkan Siwon senyum menggoda. Dibelakangnya berjalan sungmin sendiri dengan kepala menunduk. Dan terakhir Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Dua namja berbeda tinggi badan itu menampilkan wajah yang sama. Dingin. Dingin yang berbeda maknanya, dingin versi Yesung adalah dingin yang berarti tenang. Sedangkan kyuhyun dingin yang angkuh.

Masih dengan gaya bangsawannya, mereka masuk kedalam ruang administrasi diiringi helaan nafas kecewa banyak perempuan. Masih banyak yang bertahan disekitar sana untuk menunggu keluarnya makhluk menyilaukan tadi. Kapan lagi mata mereka dimanjakan seperti ini?. Bahkan Henry harus rela tangannya ditarik dengan beringas oleh ryeowook. Yeoja cantik bermata sejernih caramel itu tidak mau kalah dengan mahasiswi yang lain.

"Dia adalah namjaku!" klaim Ryeowook menghasilkan rotasi mata malas henry lagi.

"Ya..yaa..terserah kau saja eonnie. Tapi jangan main tarik tangan orang seenaknya bisa tidak?"

"Diamlah mochi..aku tidak akan membiarkan namjaku dijamah perempuan-perempuan genit itu." Decakan malas henry sama sekali tidak digubris ryeowook. Meski baru sekali bertemu, namja bermata indah itu harus menjadi miliknya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan disini? Kita tidak tahu kapan mereka akan keluar." Ayolah..henry tidak mau kalau harus jadi patung didepan ruang administrasi.

"Kita akan menunggu sampai mereka keluar. Dan kau mochi bulat, diam disini atau aku akan merusak biola kesayanganmu itu."

"Yak...ancaman macam apa itu?"

"Diam!" Henry hanya bisa mengalah. Ini demi keutuhan biola tercinta. Kecil-kecil begitu ryeowook termasuk gadis nekat. Dan dia tidak akan membiarkannya menghancurkan biola yang dengan susah payah dia dapatkan. Sepertinya kali ini dia memang akan menjadi patung selamat datang. Poor henry.

O_O

Didalam ruang administrai, mereka berlima mendapat jadwal kuliah dan kartu mahasiswa. Siwon di Fakultas Manajemen Bisnis, Yesung dan Donghae di Music and arts, Kyuhyun di Desaign Grafis dan Teknologi, sedangkan sungmin di Sastra Jepang. Seperti yang mereka tahu, jadwal mereka sama. Jadi tidak ada alasan unutk mereka tidak berangkat dan pulang bersama.

Setelah mendapatkan penjelasan dari petugas disana, mereka undur diri. Saat diluar mereka dikagetkan dengan sosok gadis yang mereka tahu namanya beberapa saat tadi. Kim Ryeowook, berdiri didepan ruangan dan menghadang Yesung. Tinggi badan yang sedikit berbeda membuat ryeowook harus mendongak untuk menatap mata sekelam malam itu. Yesung hanya menatap bingung, lipatan halus muncul didahinya yang mulus.

"Aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Hening. Semua orang membisu. Seorang Kim Ryeowook, gadis paling diincar di SM University mengungkapkan perasaannya pada mahasiswa baru yang menawan?. Oh tidak, banyak orang patah hati kerenanya.

Yesung bergeming. Dia hanya menatap sosok mungil didepannya dengan intens. Mata coklat caramelnya berbinar indah, hidung bangirnya sangat cocok dengan bibir imutnya. Rambut dark brown-nya tergerai indah dipunggung sempitnya. Yesung terpana, meski tak tampak diwajahnya yang minim ekspresi itu. Dengan sedikit membungkuk dia membisiki Ryeowook sesuatu yang langsung membuat wajahnya semerah tomat.

Dengan santai dia berlalu dari sana dengan ryeowook yang membatu. Teman-temannya hanya mengikutinya dari belakang dengan santai. Mereka sudah terbiasa mengalami hal seperti ini, minus sungmin yang hanya menunduk dari tadi. Dia tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Saat yang lain jalan dia ikut jalan, yang lain berhenti dengan terpaksa dia juga akan berhenti. Karena tangan donghae akan dengan sigap menariknya jika dia akan berencana kabur.

Henry bingung menatap temannya ini. Mana gadis yang dengan semangatnya menyatakan cinta didepan banyak orang tadi? Yang ada sekarang patung berwajah manis dengan wajah semerah tomat dan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Berhenti membuatku malu dan segera pergi dari sini. Aku tidak peduli dengan ancamanmu eonni." Tarikan pada lengannya membuat kesadaran Ryeowook kembali. Senyum lebarnya muncul dengan disertai teriakan melengking khas yeoja yang terdengar memekakan telinga.

"kau tahu mochi? Dia bilang ' _yes'.._ apa aku bermimpi? Coba cubit aku...ahhh sakit pabbo. Hahahah berarti aku tidak bermimpi. Yee..yeee...aku tidak bermimpi." Sepertinya temannya ini harus dibawa kerumah sakit. Seharusnya dia membenturkan kepalanya ketembok biar sadar saat dia meminta dicubit tadi. Huft..hari yang benar-benar berat untuk gadis keturunan china-canada itu.

Biarkan Ryeowook menikmati kebahagiaannya saat ini. Cinta pandangan pertamanya diterima. Oh indahnya dunia. Sekarang kita beralih ke lima orang beda gender ini. Saat ini mereka sudah duduk manis dalam van yang akan membawa mereka pulang. Hari ini mereka tidak ada jadwal kuliah.

Siwon dengan kemampuan air reading-nya hanya tersenyum kalem saat melihat teman tertuanya melamun menatap jendela dengan senyum manis yang jarang dilihat orang. Kemudian matanya berkeliling menatap donghae yang tertidur nyaman di bahu sungmin yang duduk dengan gelisah dan berusaha menjauhkan kepala donghae sesekali. Kyuhyun yang duduk dibangku belakang sedang asyik bercengkrama dengan psp-nya.

"Apa jawabanmu tadi hyung?" siwon akhirnya bertanya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Melihat wajahnya semerah tomat busuk, pasti dia diterima." Kyuhyun dengan mulut pedasnya.

"Shut up Cho." Umpatan yesung hanya ditanggapi dengusan kyuhyun.

"Tidak biasanya kau menerima perasaan gadis hyung."

"Kau pikir aku sama sepertimu yang tidak tertarik gadis atau siwon yang tertarik dengan semua gadis?"

"Aku tidak begitu hyung!" jawaban kompak dari kyuhyun dan siwon membuat yesung akhirnya tertawa keras. Donghae terbangun mendengar teman-temannya yang sungguh berisik.

"Yah..apa-apaan ini hyung? Kenapa berisik sekali?" tanyanya sambil mengucek matanya polos.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Ketus sekali, ada orang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama hae-ah. Hahahaha" lagi-lagi tawa Siwon terdengar. Sungmin mengernyit lagi, semua namja ini benar-benar tidak waras. Saat didepan umum mereka bak bangsawan, tetapi saat seperti ini mereka tak ubahnya anak TK.

"Diam kau kuda. Lebih baik sekarang kita belanja kebutuhan Sungmin. Aku tidak mau kalau besok harus kembali menyeretnya." Pengalihan topik membuat tawa mereka berhenti. Benar, mereka harus berbelanja pernak-pernik wanita.

"Wae?" pertanyaan bunuh diri dari Sungmin menghasilkan tatapan tajam. Dia hanya bisa menelan ludah pelan.

"Kau tahu? Kau seperti seorang pasien yang mengatakan kenapa harus minum obat. Kau pikir kami suka melakukan ini? Ini benar-benar merepotkan. Kenapa kau tidak menurut saja dan wuussshhh...berubah menjadi cantik." Mulut kasar kyuhyun benar-benar minta dijahit.

"Aku tidak meminta semua ini. Kalian yang memaksaku. Ingat?" mereka sedikit kaget mengetahui sungmin bisa berbicara ketus juga.

"And for Your information miss..ini semua karena ide dan ancaman bibi-mu. Dan kami tidak bisa menolak. Jadilah anak baik dan turuti rencana kami."

"Bisakah aku menjadi cantik tanpa harus bersama kalian?" sungmin masih berusaha negosiasi.

"I'm so sorry baby.. tapi bibi-mu mengharuskan kau tinggal bersama kami."

Lagi-lagi Sungmin kalah suara. Mereka memasuki sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul. Awalnya mereka bingung, akan menggunakan uang siapa untuk berbelanja. Ingat, uang mereka dibatasi. Tapi beruntung Tuhan mendengarkan kebimbangan mereka, saat tuan Shindong menelpon memberitahukan bahwa semua tagihan belanja hari ini akan ditanggung Kim Heechul sang dictator. Terima kasih Tuhan, tidak sia-sia mereka diawasi secara ketat.

Dengan semangat berapi-api, mereka memilihkan semua jenis pakaian yang kiranya cocok untuk seorang Lee Sungmin. Awalnya mereka menyerahkan pilihan di Sungmin, tapi melihat semua pilihan bajunya yang lagi-lagi sungguh mengerikan membuat mereka harus turun tangan langsung. Mereka sepakat bahwa Lee Sungmin adalah seorang Fashion Teroris.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu 3 Jam, mereka mendapatkan beberapa jins , kaos, berbagai atasan lucu, gaun-gaun berwarna cerah, flat shoes( butuh waktu untuk mengajari sungmin menggunakan high heels), tas tangan yang cocok dengan gaunnya, dan beberapa aksesoris lainnya. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan sekalian makan siang di mall tersebut.

Tepat pukul 3 sore mereka sampai dirumah. Mereka semua langsung menghilang di kamar masing-masing. Dikamar sungmin berniat membakar semua barang belanjaan. Tapi dia urungkan karena mereka pasti akan memaksanya untuk berbelanja lagi. Dan dia benar-benar kapok untuk bepergian ke tempat seramai itu.

Lee Sungmin, seorang gadis yang ingin kehidupannya tenang. Tapi lihat sekarang, hidupnya jungkir balik dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu. Dan apa-apaan dengan kamarnya, ini terlalu mencolok. Dia memang menyukai pink, tapi dia tidak suka warna Shock pink. Awal tinggal dia sempat merubah dekor kamarnya. Tapi tidak sampai sehari sudah kembali ke semula. Imo-nya benar-benar mengerikan. Entah dia tahu dari mana.

Dan Lee Sungmin tahu, hidup barunya juga disertai masalah baru. Dan dia tidak tahu sampai kapan dia bisa bertahan. Empat makhluk menyilaukan itu berbahaya. Minus namja yang memanggilnya noona. Dia berharap mereka segera menyerah dan hidupnya kembali tenang seperti dulu. Dan dia tidak akan menuruti mereka dengan mudah.

O_O

Esoknya, mereka kembali mengalami pagi yang berat. Sungmin masih sedikit susah diatur. Meski sudah mempunyai beberapa baju yang memadai, akan tetapi padu padan yang dia lakukan tetap membuat para namja geleng-geleng kepala. Mana ada orang yang menggunakan celana jins dengan dipadukan gaun terusan selutut? Dengan banyak debat dan teriakan emosi kyuhyun, akhirnya sungmin menggunakan jins dengan atasan blouse lengan pendek warna peach.

Perjalanan menuju ke kampus berjalan tanpa ada kendala lagi. Sesampainya dikampus mereka berpencar menuju gedung fakultas masing-masing. Akhirnya sungmin bisa bernafas lega bisa terpisah dengan para makhluk menyilaukan itu. Berjalan cepat dan menunduk sudah menjadi kebiasaan sungmin. Sampai sekarang dia tidak pernah menabrak dengan cara jalannya yang dianggap aneh itu.

Ruang kelasnya masih lenggang, hanya beberapa mahasiswa saja yang berada diruangan. Ini bangku kuliah, jadi tidak ada acara perkenalan bagi mahasiswa baru. Dan sungmin bersyukur akan hal itu. Dengan cepat dia memilih bangku terakhir disamping jendela besar yang menghadap langsung dengan lapangan basket outdoor kampus.

"Chogiyo...itu tempat dudukku." Sebuah suara yang terdengar ragu mengalihkan lamunan sungmin. Disisi kursinya berdiri yeoja imut.

"Ah..mianhamnida. aku tidak tahu kalau kursi ini sudah ada pemiliknya." Sungmin hampir berdiri saat yeoja itu menahan tangannya.

"Gwaencahana, aku bisa duduk disebelahmu. Dan tidak perlu terlalu formal padaku. Aku henry lau. Kau siapa?" yeoja yang ternyata Henry itu tersenyum lucu.

"Ah.. aku Lee Sungmin."

"Hmm? Lee Sungmin? Kau anggota STARLIGHT ya?" pertanyaan henry membuat sungmin kebingungan.

"HA? Starlight apa?"

"khekhekhe..itu julukan dari mahasiswa disini untuk kalian berlima. Lima bintang yang berkilauan. Aku tahu mereka terlalu berlebihan kan?. Tapi yakinlah, kalian tidak akan bisa menghentikannya. Dan mulai sekarang kalian jadi idola baru dikampus ini." Penjelasan panjang lebar henry menghasilkan raut kebingungan diwajah sungmin.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau maksud. Tapi sepertinya kau salah orang."

"Tidak mungkin salah. Kau Lee Sungmin kan? Yang kemarin datang bersama Kim Yesung, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae dan Cho Kyuhyun. Kami semua penasaran ingin melihat wajah perempuan satu-satunya diantara starlight yang sangat mereka lindungi itu. Dan sekarang..wow kau duduk disebelahku. Kalau sampai wookie eonnie tahu, bisa-bisa dia akan pindah jurusan hahaha." Apa dia bilang? Dilindungi? Itukah yang tampak dimata orang lain? Padahal sungmin merasa dia menjadi tawanan para namja gila itu.

Sungmin hanya meringis dan menyibukan diri dengan membuka buku. Dia tidak suka terlalu dekat dengan orang lain. Dan gadis disampingnya ini terlalu cerewet untuk sungmin. Seperti tahu bahwa sungmin tak nyaman, henry tutup mulut dan memilih memainkan game di gadget putihnya.

O_O

Jadwal kuliah mereka cukup padat, sampai jam makan siang mereka masih berada di kampus karena masih ada 1 mata kuliah lagi. Saat istirahat makan siang, sungmin dijemput donghae dipintu kelasnya. Senyum donghae membuat teman-teman perempuannya berteriak genit. Dengan malas dia mengikuti donghae menuju kantin kampus. Disana sudah menunggu Siwon dan kyuhyun.

"Kami sudah memesan, kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya siwon yang sedang melihat-lihat buku menu.

"Jajjangmyun dan jus strawberry. Tolong."

"Aku bimbimbapp saja hyung, minumnya lemon tea."

Sambil menunggu makanan datang mereka fokus dengan handphone masing-masing. Pemandangan indah di kantin tidak disia-siakan oleh para mahasiswa disana. Mereka masih penasaran dengan kumpulan makhluk menyilaukan yang mereka sebut starlight. Meski kurang satu anggota, hal itu tidak membuat mereka kecewa. Aura bangsawan menguar disekelilingnya, dan aura dari satu-satunya gadis disana sungguh misterius, seperti tak tersentuh. Sebenarnya sosok kelima orang itu misterius, tetapi sosok Lee Sungmin sungguh misterius mengarah ke mencekam. Seperti dari dunia lain, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa wajahnya yang selalu ditutupi poni dan kacamata sungguh membuat mereka penasaran.

"Dimana Yesung Hyung?" donghae menanyakan keberadaan yesung yang absen saat makan siang mereka.

"Dia ada urusan dengan gadis mungilnya." Siwon yang menjawab karena kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan gamenya.

"Ho? Dia serius saat menerima gadis itu kemarin?"

"Yesung hyung tidak akan menerimanya kalau dia tidak serius hae-ah. Dan bagaimana hari pertama kuliahmu min?" pertanyaan siwon hanya dijawab anggukan kepala Lee Sungmin. Sepertinya mereka harus terbiasa dengan respon minim dari satu-satunya gadis disitu.

"Apakah kau sudah punya teman dikelas noona?" lagi-lagi hanya gelengan yang mereka dapat. Kyuhyun hanya mendengus, dia malas harus mengurusi keanehan sungmin. Game lebih menarik perhatiannya. Setelah pesanan datang mereka makan dalam diam. Ingat, mereka sedang di tempat umum, etika sangat penting bagi kaum elit seperti mereka.

O_O

Ruang musik itu luas, dilengkapi berbagai jenis musik yang dapat menunjang kreatifitas mahasiswa music di SMl University. Ruangan berdinding putih itu benar-benar nyaman dengan adanya sofa panjang disudut ruangan yang biasa digunakan para mahasiswa untuk istirahat atau hanya sekedar saling ngobrol. Seperti halnya yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih yang duduk disana dengan santai.

Si laki-laki memainkan gitar hitamnya dengan lihai dan si gadis bersenandung dengan suara indahnya. Mereka berkolaborasi dengan menakjubkan, siapa sangka kalau mereka bisa menemukan chemistry meski mereka baru mengenal satu sama lain. Lagu itu diakhiri dengan lengkingan suara sang gadis yang melengking indah.

"Suaramu indah sekali wook-ah.." puji sang kekasih yang tidak lain adalah yesung.

"Terima kasih, permainan gitar oppa juga hebat. Kita bisa membuat group kalau begini,,khikhikhi" yesung hanya mengelus rambut ryeowook dengan lembut. Dan otomatis wajah ryeowook kembali bersemu. Meski kekasihnya ini minim bicara, akan tetapi sikapnya sangat lembut padanya. Bahkan sampai sekarang dia masih belum percaya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Aku senang ternyata kita satu jurusan, dan oppa tidak bercanda soal kemarin."

"Kalau kemarin kau serius, jawabanku juga serius."

"Aku sangat serius oppa!" lagi-lagi yesung hanya tersenyum. Kekasih mungilnya ini benar-benar lucu. Tapi dia memang bukan tipe laki-laki yang pintar memuji apalagi harus merayu.

"Ah..apa tidak apa-apa kalau oppa makan siang disini? Bagaimana kalau anggota starlight yang lain mencari oppa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah mengirim pesan pada mereka tadi. Dan apa itu starlight?"

"Haahaha,,oppa belum tahu ya? Itu istilah para mahasiswa disini untuk kalian berlima oppa. Dan aku setuju, karena kalian berlima benar-benar menyilaukan. Tapi oppa tetap yang paling bersinar." Ya Tuhan, yesung merasa gemas sendiri dengan kekasih mungilnya ini. Bagaimana bisa wajahnya memerah seperti itu hanya karena memujinya.

"Benarkah? Aku rasa mereka tidak akan suka dengan julukan itu, yaah kecuali Siwon dan Donghae yang memang sangat suka menjadi pusat perhatian."

"he'eh..aku sebenarnya penasaran dengan kalian semua oppa. Ah, aku rasa semua orang disini juga penasaran sama sepertiku. Dan kenapa kalian harus selalu bersama?" rasa keingintahuan nampak di mata berwarna caramel itu. Yesung tidak bisa melarang mereka untuk penasaran, kerena mereka memang sungguh mencolok saat bersama.

"Kami tinggal bersama dan ceritanya sungguh panjang."

"Aku punya banyak waktu."

Akhirnya istirahat makan siang itu mereka habiskan dengan cerita dari Yesung sambil memakan makan siang mereka. Sesekali Ryeowook akan berteriak atau tertawa cekikikan. Dan Yesung sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Ryeowook yang ceria membuat dirinya yang tergolong pendiam nyaman. Dan dia senang bahwa ryeowook bisa menerima cerita itu dengan baik. Karena mulai sekarang sedikit banyak dia akan berinteraksi dengan teman-teman serumahnya itu.

O_O

Akhirnya kuliah mereka berakhir tepat pukul 2 siang. Seperti yang sudah mereka sepakati, mereka akan berkumpul dilobby kampus untuk menunggu van mereka datang. Semua sudah berkumpul kecuali Sungmin, semua tidak khawatir karena dia sudah mengirim pesan kalau harus ke perpustakaan terlebih dulu. Disana juga ikut Ryeowook yang masih dengan setia menemani pujaan hatinya. Bahkan Henry juga terpaksa ikut meski dia duduk paling jauh, dia masih tahu diri untuk tidak bergabung dengan orang-orang yang tidak dia kenal.

Hampir 30 menit, tapi sosok yang mereka tunggu masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. dan untuk alasan meminjam buku itu sudah terlalu lama. Karena mereka tahu, Lee Sungmin bukanlah orang yang suka berlama-lama ditempat ramai. Meski perpustakaan tidaklah seramai kantin tentu saja.

"Perasaanku tidak enak." Yesung mengatakannya dengan suara berbisik. Tapi karena suasana yang hening dari tadi membuat mereka semua mendengarnya.

"Lee Sungmin bukan anak kecil lagi hyung, dia mungkin masih bingung akan meminjam buku yang mana." Siwon menanggapi dengan santai, dia masih asyik chat dengan yeoja incarannya.

"Aku setuju dengan Yesung hyung, Noona kan tidak suka berlama-lama ditempat ramai." Donghae mulai panik. Dia sudah berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Tenanglah, dia bukan gadis bodoh"

"Yang kita bahas ini adalah Sungmin yang bahkan tidak pernah keluar kamar kyu. Dan aku benar-benar khawatir, dia tanggung jawab kita sekarang. Meski terpaksa, kita harus segera menemukannya." Yesung segera kembali memasuki area kampus dikuti yang lain. Tujuan pertama mereka adalah perpustakaan.

Sesampainya di Perpustakaan, mereka langsung menghambur kedalam dan mencari sosok bertubuh mungil itu. Tapi tidak ada, Lee Sungmin tidak berada di Perpustakaan seperti katanya tadi. Akhirnya mereka panik, kalau terjadi sesuatu pada sungmin, mereka akan jadi manusia panggang ditangan Kim Heechul yang sadis.

"Oke kita berpencar, siapa yang menemukannya segera menghubungi yang lain." Tanpa mengulangi perintahnya Yesung segera bergegas mencari. Yang lain juga segera berpencar kesegala arah kampus.

O_O

Atap kampus adalah tempat terakhir bagi mahasiswa untuk menghabiskan waktu dimusim panas seperti ini. Tetapi tidak untuk empat gadis yang berdiri mengelilingi gadis lain yang hanya menunduk ketakutan.

" Apa hubunganmu dengan StarLight oppa?" tanya gadis pertama dengan gaya angkuhnya. Sosok yang ternyata adalah sungmin itu tidak menjawab. Dia benar-benar ketakutan saat ini. Badannya gemetar dan lidahnya kelu.

"Jawab bodoh!" gadis kedua berteriak tidak sabar.

Sungmin menangis, dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Apa salahnya?. Tanpa tahu masalahnya dia diseret kesini saat menuju ke perpustakaan. Saat ini dia tidak tahu harus minta tolong pada siapa, dan dia yakin empat namja menyilaukan itu tidak akan mencarinya. Dan kalaupun mencari, siapa yang akan mencarinya keatap kampus ini? Ya Tuhan, bagaimana kalau yeoja-yeoja ini menyakitinya?. Membayangkan itu membuat sungmin lemas, dia pasrah. Semoga akan ada malaikat yang menolongnya.

*tebece*

A/N : happy new year yerobuuunnnnn. semoga ditahun ini kita mendapatkan apa yang kita impikan yaaa. dan maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. selain liburan, leppy harus di install ulang, dan aku sempet lupa email n pass akun ffn ku. LoL. hahaha mian yaaa. semoga tidak mengecewakan chinguu, untuk itu tolong review yaa. biar aku bisa memperbaiki cerita abal-abalku ini. gomawoooooo...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cinderella of Darkness**_

 **My 1'st kyumin story**

 **Warning: Kyumin, GS, School Life, Romance/Drama, typo (es), rate T**

 **Disclaimer: this fic is mine, inspiration of manga**

" **perfect girl evolution"**

 **No copas, Bash and Flame**

 **Don't like, just click close (X)**

 **Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sngmin**

 **Support cast: other member Super junior and idol Kpop's**

 **Summary: metamorfosis Lee Sungmin / "Kau lebih pantas disebut Cinderella dari kegelapan" / "Tidak bisakah aku berubah menjadi lady tanpa harus bersama kalian?" / "kami akan menjadikanmu Cinderella" / "Berhentilah menganggap dirimu buruk" / "Kesederhanaanmulah yang membuatmu cantik".**

 **Happy Reading and enJOY**

 **Chapter 5: Our Life**

Korea Selatan telah memasuki puncak musim panas. Cuaca di siang hari benar-benar panas menyengat. Dan bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun, itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Bukannya dia membenci musim panas, tapi menunggu di cuaca seterik inilah yang dia benci. Jam kuliah mereka sudah berakhir, tapi yeoja menyebalkan yang dia juluki cinderella dari kegelapan itu masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Donghae bilang Lee Sungmin harus ke perpustakaan lebih dulu, tapi ini sudah setengah jam mereka menunggu.

Kyuhyun mendengus keras, dia jengah harus terus menunggu di lobby kampus terlalu lama. Ketiga hyungnya bahkan tidak mempermasalahkan keterlambatan sungmin. Mereka bahkan terlihat sangat menikmati jadi pusat perhatian mahasiswa disini. Minus Yesung hyung, karena dia lebih sibuk dengan kekasih barunya.

Saat Yesung memerintahkan mencari Lee Sungmin, dengan berat hati dia ikut mencari. Tapi, saat Sungmin tidak ditemukan di perpustakaan, dia benar-benar khawatir. Bukan khawatir tentang keselamatan yeoja yang dia cap aneh itu, khawatir lebih pada kelangsungan hidupnya. Teman-temannya berpencar ke segala arah. Dengan cepat dia berlari ke arah barat kampus tempat fakultas sastra berada.

"Sial. Dimana kau Lee Sungmin?" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusak rambutnya kasar.

Masih terus berlari tanpa ada tanda-tanda Sungmin disekitarnya membuat Kyuhyun frustasi. Saat melihat sekelompok mahasiswi di depan fakultas sastra, dia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Maaf, apakah kau melihat Lee Sungmin? Dia mahasiswi baru di Fakultas sastra."

"Lee Sungmin? Tadi kulihat dia pergi dengan empat teman perempuannya kearah atap kampus." Jawaban yang diterimanya membuat Kyuhyun geram. Mana punya dia teman? Gadis aneh itu pasti sedang diBully. Sial, dia harus cepat.

O_O

Dilain tempat, tepatnya atap kampus empat yeoja terlihat mengelilingi sosok mungil yang ternyata adalah Sungmin. Para yeoja berpenampilan wah itu menampilkan wajah yang sangat tidak cocok dengan image pakaian mereka. Yeoja berambut pirang yang berdiri paling depan bahkan dengan teganya menarik rambut Sungmin yang diikat ponytail dengan kasar. Tak dihiraukannya ringisan Sungmin.

"Cepat katakan. Apa hubunganmu dengan StarLight? Kenapa dengan murahannya kau berjalan disamping Oppadeul? Bahkan berangkat dan pulang bersama juga." Hanya isakan yang didapatkan mereka, Sungmin memilih diam daripada menjawabnya.

"Jawab bodoh!"

"Langsung saja Jess" yeoja berambut merah yang berdiri dibelakang sosok bernama Jessica itu tampak sudah tidak sabar. Dia ikut maju diikuti dua temannya yang lain. Melihat semua temannya ikut maju membuat Jessica menarik rambut Sungmin lebih kasar dan membentaknya. Sungmin sudah tidak bisa melawan karena badannya yang sudah gemetar dan lemas.

O_O

Kyuhyun berlari menuju lift untuk naik keatap. Tidak sabar menunggu pintu lift terbuka, Kyuhyun memutuskan lewat tangga darurat. Meski nafasnya sudah terputus-putus, dia tidak menyerah. Terlambat sedikit saja, entah apa yang terjadi pada Lee Sungmin. Sesampainya dia di lantai teratas, dengan sedikit kasar dia membuka pintu atap yang tidak terkunci itu. Angin musim panas langsung menamparnya, membuatnya harus terdiam sesaat. Kemudian tatapannya mengedar dan menemukan Lee Sungmin yang sedang dikelilingi empat yeoja sedang menunduk ketakutan. Sial, dugaannya benar saat didengarnya salah satu yeoja berteriak kasar dan menarik rambut Sungmin dengan kasar juga.

"Yakk..apa yang kalian lakukan?"Kyuhyun segera mendekat dengan wajah garangnya. Empat yeoja yang sedang mengelilingi sungmin langsung pucat pasi dan berlari dari sana. Sungmin langsung terduduk lemas, hampir saja dia tersungkur kedepan kalau Kyuhyun tidak dengan sigap menahannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang lengan Sungmin untuk menahan tubuh gadis itu merasakan bagaimana bergetarnya tubuh mungil itu.

"Lee Sungmin, jawab aku. Kau baik-baik saja?" tubuh Sungmin semakin bergetar dan terdengar tangis dari mulut mungilnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin, awalnya Sungmin berontak tapi pelukan Kyuhyun semakin erat membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"hei..hei..ini aku Kyuhyun. Tenanglah" masih dengan memeluk erat Sungmin, Kyuhyun berbisik menenangkan.

"Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin lirih.

"Ya, ini aku. Jangan takut. Kau aman denganku." Mendengar suara yang selalu berteriak padanya membuat Sungmin mengangkat kepala menatap sosok didepannya. Isakkannya berhenti, dan tubuhnya tidak lagi gemetar. Mata rubahnya yang basah menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak kusut dan berkeringat. Tapi feromon yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun tetap membuatnya pusing. Pandangannya kabur saat didengarnya Kyuhyun berteriak panik, dan gelap mengambil alih kesadarannya.

Kyuhyun panik saat darah keluar dari hidung Sungmin. Tubuh Sungmin terjatuh didadanya. Dia mengerang, kaos kesayangannya terkena darah mimisan Sungmin. Dengan pasrah dia menahan Sungmin dan segera menghubungi teman-temannya. Dia terlalu lelah untuk turun kembali dengan membawa Sungmin juga.

Tidak lama semua temannya berkumpul diatap kampus. Mereka panik saat melihat Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin yang hilang kesadaran dengan bekas darah mimisan yang telah mengering. Donghae bahkan sudah menangis. Mereka segera membawa Sungmin pulang. Kampus sempat heboh saat melihat empat namja paling menawan dikampus itu berlarian dengan Sungmin dipunggung Siwon tak sadarkan diri. Ryeowook dan Henry tampak begitu khawatir, tapi mereka menahan diri untuk ikut campur. Mereka sadar ini bukan urusan mereka.

 **O_O**

Saat ini Sungmin sudah berbaring nyaman dikasur empuknya dan matahari sudah digantikan bulan. Empat namja teman serumahnya berkumpul dikamar dengan nuansa warna pink cerah itu. Mereka terdiam mendengar cerita kejadian tadi siang dari Kyuhyun. Donghae sudah merah padam menahan tangis, bagaimana mereka tega menyakiti Sungmin seperti itu. Bahkan baru sehari mereka kuliah disana. Hening melingkupi ruangan dengan pernak pernik perempuan itu. Hingga suara lenguhan Sungmin menyadarkan mereka.

"Nonna, kau baik-baik saja?" Donghae yang duduk disamping ranjang Sungmin bertanya. Sungmin hanya memberi tatapan bingung memandang empat makhluk menyilaukan berada dikamarnya. Sepertinya dia mengalami disorientasi kesadaran.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" mendengar kata-kata Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mendengus. Namja yang berdiri didekat jendela kamar beranjak maju mendekat.

"Hei, ini balasanmu setelah aku menyelamatkanmu tadi?"

"Hem?" wajah bingung Sungmin sungguh menggemaskan, aegyo alaminya membuat namja-namja disana menahan nafas.

"Tadi Kyuhyun menemukanmu saat diatap. Dan kau pingsan karena mimisan. Sekarang bagaimana? Sudah enakan?" Siwon ikut duduk disamping tempat tidur Sungmin bersebrangan dengan Donghae. Sekali lagi Sungmin menampilkan wajah bingungnya dengan memiringkan kepala. Siwon memekik gemas dan langsung memeluk Sungmin membuahkan teriakan dan rontaan dari empunya.

"Yaakkk…lepaskan dia Hyung" Kyuhyun yang berdiri dibelakang Siwon langsung menarik kerah kemejanya dan menjauhkan namja bertubuh kekar itu dari Sungmin yang meringkuk ketakutan lagi.

"Yaa..yaa..yaaa magnae kurang ajar. Kau pikir aku kucing?" omelan Siwon tak digubrisnya, dia hanya mengendikkan bahu dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada sosok yang masih gemetar ketakutan diatas ranjang.

"Ck,,kau tidak lihat dia ketakutan? Buang jauh-jauh otak mesummu itu Hyung." Siwon keki, mulut Kyuhyun benar-benar pedas. Dia bahkan tidak memikirkan apa yang dituduhkan namja termuda itu. Dia hanya tidak tahan dengan aegyo alami Sungmin. Dengan masih menggerutu dia memilih duduk disebelah Hyung tertuanya yang diam saja dari tadi.

"Lee Sungmin, kau benar-benar tidak ingat kejadian diatap kampus? kau sedang diBULLY bodoh." Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin ingat tentang empat orang mahasiswi yang mengajaknya berbicara diatap kampus. Dan perlakuan kasar mereka masih jelas diingatannya. Tiba-tiba atmosfer ruangan itu menjadi mencekam. Donghae yang sensitif dengan suasana seperti itu memilih bergabung dengan dua temannya disisi kamar dekat balkon. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin aneh, ada apa lagi sekarang? Kenapa aura dari yeoja yang telah ditolongnya itu begitu mengerikan. Meski dia pernah melihat yang lebih mengerikan saat sang Appa beruang mengamuk. Tapi aura Sungmin cukup membuatnya bingung.

"Keluar" suara Sungmin parau saat bicara.

"Yakk..Lee Sungmin berhenti bertingkah aneh dan ceritakan kenapa kau bisa berakhir seperti tadi. Kalau aku tidak cepat menemukanmu mungkin saat ini kau sudah terkapar dirumah sakit. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih, bukannya malah mengusirku." Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang emosi. Gadis ini benar-benar merepotkan dan membingungkan.

"Keluarr" Sungmin juga masih tetap mengusir mereka. Kali ini dengan berani dia menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Wajah imutnya menampakkan kekesalan yang nyata.

"Omong kosong apa lagi ini? Kau.."

"Cho Kyuhyun..ayo keluar." Makian yang sudah diujung lidah harus dia telan kembali saat Hyung tertuanya berkata dengan dinginnya. Tanpa bicara Yesung keluar kamar diikuti Siwon dan Donghae dibelakangnya.

"Cepat keluar!" suara Sungmin semakin kencang.

"What The….yaa kau ini kenapa?" Keras kepala adalah sifat dasar Kyuhyun. Tanpa mau mengikuti Hyungnya yang lain dia malah kembali duduk disamping ranjang Sungmin. Dia juga menampilkan wajah setannya. Dia marah, dia sudah rela berlarian dan menolong yeoja aneh ini, tapi hanya pengusiran yang dia dapat. Sial, Dia benar-benar menyesal sekarang.

"Cukup keluar dan jangan ganggu aku."

"Tidak. Sebelum kau menjelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sungmin yang balas menatapnya dengan berani.

O_O

Yesung mengajak kedua temannya untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya. Mereka harus membicarakan masalah ini. Mereka tidak bisa diam saja melihat Sungmin mengalami tindak kekerasan seperti yang diceritakan Kyuhyun tadi. Karena mau tidak mau keselamatan Sungmin menjadi tanggung jawab mereka sekarang.

"Mana Kyuhyun?" Siwon bertanya saat tidak dilihatnya sang maknae ikut masuk kamar. Ketiganya saling pandang, dan mereka memikirkan hal yang sama. Kyuhyun si keras kepala pasti masih berada dikamar Sungmin sekarang. Mereka tersentak saat mendengar suara teriakan dan debuman keras yang berasal dari kamar Sungmin. Segera mereka keluar kamar untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Sesampainya mereka diluar, terlihat Kyuhyun yang jatuh terduduk didepan pintu kamar Sungmin yang tertutup rapat. Segera mereka menghampiri kyuhyun yang masih meringis kesakitan dan menolong Kyuhyun untuk bangun dan membawanya kekamar.

"Apa yang terjadi Kyu?" donghae sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Bahkan mereka belum duduk dengan nyaman.

"Kau apakan lagi Lee Sungmin Kyu?" kali ini Yesung yang bertanya. Dia dengan santai duduk disofa disudut kamar bernuansa hitam itu. Siwon mengikutinya dan langsung memasang wajah menuntut jawaban. Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan tiga tatapan tajam dari ketiga hyungnya mendengus kasar dan duduk diranjangnya diikuti donghae.

"Aku bahkan tidak menyentuhnya Hyung. Dan lihat, dia bahkan mengigitku dengan gigi kelincinya itu Hyung." Kyuhyun memperlihatkan lengannya yang terdapat bekas gigitan yang hampir membiru akan tetapi mereka masih memberi tatapan tidak percaya. Kyuhyun yang mereka kenal bukan tipe namja yang akan mengalah, meski dengan yeoja sekaligus. Dan mereka yakin Kyuhyunlah yang bersalah disini.

"Aku serius hyung. Dia bahkan menendangku sampai jatuh didepan pintu dan lebih menyebalkan lagi dia menutup pintunya dengan kasar tanpa belas kasihan padaku. Bagaimana kalau hidungku yang menawan ini patah?" Dengan berapi-api Kyuhyun mengadu. Hei, ini wajar. Hidungnya yang mancung hampir menjadi korban keganasan Lee Sungmin.

"Kau pikir kami akan percaya? Lee Sungmin mana mungkin melakukan hal yang kau ceritakan?"

"YAK! Aku tidak bohong. Kalian tidak tahu saja seberapa kuat Lee Sungmin itu." Masih dengan wajah marahnya Kyuhyun melipat tangan didada dan melipat kaki dikasur empuknya.

"Kalau benar Sungmin sekuat itu, kenapa selama ini dia diam saja saat kita seret kemana-mana? Dia bisa sajakan melawan kita kalau dia benar-benar kuat?." Mendengar bantahan dari teman-temannya membuat Kyuhyun meradang. Sial, hari ini adalah hari terburuknya. Cho Kyuhyun adalah orang yang paling tidak suka direpotkan dan hari ini setelah apa yang sudah dia lakukan, dia bahkan tidak dapat ucapan terima kasih. Wajahnya semakin menggelap saat semua namja yang sudah dia anggap sebagai Hyung itu mencibir kata-katanya.

"Terserah kalian yang jelas aku sudah tidak mau lagi terlibat dengan kelinci aneh itu lagi." Melihat gelagat menjurus ngambek itu Yesung berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati namja bersurai madu itu.

"Baiklah mungkin kami bisa sedikit menerima alasanmu. Sekarang kita harus membicarakan kejadian tadi siang. Apa kau sempat melihat para pelaku kejahatan tadi?" Kyuhyun yang awalnya berjanji tidak akan ikut campur dengan masalah Lee Sungmin lagi nyatanya kembali menatap Yesung penuh perhatian.

"Mereka adalah pelaku bully hyung, bukan penjahat." Mendengar kata-kata Siwon, Yesung hanya mengendikkan bahu. Baginya, pembullyan tetaplah kejahatan. Ayahnya selalu mengatakan hal yang merugikan orang lain sekecil apapun itu disebut kejahatan. Dan kenapa dia harus mengingat kata-kata Sang Jenderal menyebalkan itu?. Yesung mengeryit aneh.

"Aku tidak mengenali mereka Hyung. Yang aku tahu mereka berempat, dan salah satunya berambut pirang."

"Ada banyak mahasiswi dikampus kita yang berambut pirang Kyu." Donghae benar, akan sangat susah mencari pelakunya. Mereka bahkan baru sehari mengikuti perkuliahan disana. Dan hanya baru mengenal beberapa orang saja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mulai sekarang sepertinya kita harus lebih menjaga Lee Sungmin. Sekarang kita istirahat." Yesung berjalan keluar kamar Kyuhyun diikuti Siwon dan Donghae.

Seperginya teman-temannya Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya terlentang dikasur. Dia tidak tahu mengapa perasaannya tidak enak. Lee Sungmin mungkin akan semakin merepotkannya besok. Hidupnya ikut jungkir balik sekarang.

O_O

Pagi di Mansion Kim damai. Terlalu damai menjurus ke sepi. Sarapan sudah terhidang dimeja makan. Empat namja menyilaukan sudah duduk dikursi masing-masing. Tetapi tak nampak sosok Sungmin dari tadi. Mereka makan dalam diam, mereka tahu Lee Sungmin kembali menutup dirinya seperti kemarin-kemarin. Setelah menghabiskan semua yang sarapannya, mereka berpindah keruang keluarga.

"Dia tidak keluar kamar lagi. Bagaimana ini Hyung?" Donghae memasang wajah akan menangisnya.

"Dan kita tidak mungkin menyeretnya lagi hyung. Karena faktanya Lee Sungmin sangat kuat. Mungkin kemarin dia sedikit lengah, tapi sekarang dia pasti lebih waspada." Sebenarnya Yesung masih tidak percaya dengan cerita Kyuhyun yang mengatakan bahwa Sungmin kuat. Tapi tentang Sungmin yang akan lebih waspada sekarang dia setuju.

"Tidak ada jalan lain. Kita harus menemuinya dikamar. Karena kita ada jadwal kuliah jam 10 nanti."

"Tapi bagaimana kita bisa menemuinya? Dia tidak akan mau membuka pintu untuk kita" semua setuju dengan omongan Siwon.

"Tenang saja, aku punya kunci cadangan yang aku dapatkan dilaci meja ruang kepala pelayan kita Shindong-ssi." Jawaban tenang dari Yesung membuat Siwon, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun menganga kaget. Yesung hyung punya kunci cadangan kamar Sungmin. Tidak menutup kemungkinan dia juga punya kunci kamar mereka. Ini bahaya, ketenangan malam mereka terancam. Mendapat tatapan menuduh dari ketiga dongsaengnya membuat Yesung mendengus.

"Aku tidak akan menggunakannya kalau tidak terpaksa." Belanya.

"YA…terpaksa masuk karena ingin meraba-raba philtrumku kan Hyung." Siwon yang masih keki karena ulah Hyung kura-kuranya kemarin meradang. Mereka tidak pernah tahu apa alasan dibalik hobi anehnya itu.

"Ck…jangan membahas hal yang lain dulu. Sekarang kita fokus pada Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun yang pertama beranjak menuju kamar Sungmin. Yang lainnya segera menyusul, mereka khawatir Kyuhyun akan bertindak gegabah lagi. Sesampainya di lorong panjang mereka segera berkumpul didepan kamar yang berada disebelah kamar Kyuhyun. Dengan tenang Yesung membuka kamar dengan minim cahaya itu. Ruangan itu gelap dan hening, Kyuhyun segera masuk diikuti yang lainnya dan mendekati seonggok manusia yang bergelung dengan selimut. Nampaknya Sungmin sedang tertidur. Sedikit berhati-hati Siwon duduk disisi ranjang Sungmin dan berniat menyingkap selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh sungmin sampai kepala. Tapi baru menyentuh ujung selimut, Sungmin terbangun dan refleks menendang Siwon hingga terjatuh kebelakang.

"Aww…" Siwon, namja yang bersahabat dengan alat-alat fitness itu mengerang kesakitan. Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai, tahu rasa sekarang kau kuda. Kemarin mereka meragukannya, sekarang mereka tahu seberapa kuatnya Lee Sungmin itu.

"Kenapa kalian ada dikamarku? Bagaimana kalian masuk?"

"Itu tidak penting, sekarang kau harus bersiap-siap kita ada jadwal kuliah hari ini." Sungmin menatap Yesung datar. Dia menyamankan duduknya, dan mentap semua namja menyilaukan didepannya. Meski faktanya dia tidak benar-benar menatap.

"Aku tidak akan kekampus lagi. Sudah cukup aku menuruti kemauan kalian. Sekarang kalian tidak bisa memaksaku lagi."

"Jangan seperti ini lagi min, kami janji akan semakin melindungimu. Kejadian kemarin tidak akan terulang kembali."

"Aku setuju dengan Siwon Hyung. Noona jangan khawatir, aku akan lebih lebih menjaga noona." Sungmin menatap Donghae yang memasang puppy face dengan sedikit lebih lembut. Tapi dia hanya menggeleng. Dia tidak mau lagi mengalami pembullyan.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Kami sudah berjanji akan melindungimukan?" Kyuhyun kehilangan kesabaran.

"Justru karena kalianlah aku di Bully." Hening. Mereka memikirkan maksud dari kata-kata Sungmin. Jadi karena mereka? Lagi-lagi kepopuleran mereka merugikan orang lain. Dan karena Sungmin tidak bisa dipaksa, terpaksa hari ini mereka ikut bolos kuliah.

O_O

Ryeowook tidak berhenti mengecek handphone ditangannya. Sudah hampir tengah hari, tapi kekasih barunya tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dia khawatir, sejak peristiwa Lee Sungmin pingsan kemarin, kekasihnya tidak memberi kabar. Semua pesan dan panggilannya tidak ada balasan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

"Henry-ah…" Henry yang duduk didepannya mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang dia baca. Dia sebenarnya sedikit sebal karena harus membaca di kantin, untung ini bukan jam makan siang sehingga tidak banyak orang disana. Dan sahabat mungilnya ini tidak membiarkannya membaca dengan tenang. Hanya gumaman yang dia keluarkan untuk meresponnya.

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" yeoja bermata sipit itu mengangkat alis bingung.

"Yesung oppa tidak mengangkat panggilanku. Dia dimana sekarang?" Ah.. jadi ini tentang kekasih barunya toh. Henry paham sekarang. Dia menutup buku tebalnya dan memfokuskan perhatian pada sahabatnya itu.

"Mana aku tahu eonnie. Kau yang kekasihnya saja tidak tahu, apalagi aku?"

"haaahhh…oppaaa" Ryeowook menghela nafas dan menelungkupkan diri dimeja dengan lemas.

"Mungkin kekasihmu itu tidak masuk hari ini eonnie." Ryeowook langsung menegakkan duduknya kembali.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanyanya antusias.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya menebak. Karena Lee Sungmin juga tidak masuk hari ini."

"Dari mana kau tahu?" lagi-lagi Henry menaikkan alis bingung. Sahabatnya ini paling suka membuat orang bingung dengan kata-kata ambigunya.

"Aku bilang aku tidak tahu eonnie. Aku hanya menebak."

Dengan imut Ryeowook menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya tanda salah.

"Bukan. Bukan Yesung oppa. Tapi bagaimana kau tahu bahwa Lee Sungmin juga tidak masuk hari ini?"

"Karena kami sekelas dan duduk bersebelahan."

"APA?" Teriakkan Ryeowook yang beroktaf-oktaf itu membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Meski bukan diperpustakaan, mereka berada ditempat umum sekarang. Henry dengan cepat membungkam mulut Ryeowook.

"Stt…jangan teriak eonnie." Setelah menerima anggukan dari Ryeowook, Henry melepaskan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku?"

"Aku lupa." Henry hanya menyengir tak berdosa. Ryeowook menatapnya sebal.

"Jadi kau sudah melihat wajah Lee Sungmin?" Henry mengangguk, Ryeowook menatap iri padanya. Dia yang kekasih anggota Starlight belum melihat wajah satu-satunya yeoja dikelompok itu.

"Bagaimana wajahnya? Secantik apa? Apakah kau punya nomornya?"

"Eeiigghhh…tenang Eonnie, dia sama menakjubkannya dengan anggota Starlight yang lain. Tapi, entah kenapa dia sedikit misterius. Dia bahkan tidak bersuara selama perkuliahan,mana mungkin aku bisa punya nomornya?. Aku merasa dia seperti berasal dari dunia lain eonnie." Henry ingat sosok yang hanya menunduk saat pelajaran dimulai dan langsung menghilang saat jam kuliah selesai. Lee Sungmin benar-benar orang yang sangat misterius.

"Benarkah? Yesung oppa juga sempat bercerita bahwa Lee Sungmin adalah gadis yang introvert. Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" pertanyaan dari Ryeowook hanya dijawab gelengan kepala dari Henry. Dia tidak peduli sebenarnya. Tapi dia juga tidak mau menerima amukkan dari Ryeowook, jadi diam dan menurut itu lebih baik untuk sekarang.

O_O

Sungmin duduk dimeja makan sendirian. Makan siang sudah selesai, dan para namja menyilaukan juga sudah pergi kekamar masing-masing. Obrolan mereka saat makan tadi kembali terpikir olehnya. Dia yang kembali menjauhi teman serumahnya itu sadar, mereka menjalani hidup bersama. Semuanya akan ditanggung bersama, entah itu suka atau duka. Hatinya menghangat. Mungkin dia tidak bisa menjadi seorang lady, tetapi dia akan berusaha tidak menyusahkan mereka lagi.

Saat dia menolak untuk kuliah lagi, mereka marah. Itu jelas. Dia tahu mereka tidak berada disituasi yang bisa menolak. Mereka tidak bertanya apa alasannya untuk berhenti kuliah. Mereka menghargai privasinya, meski namja bermulut pedas tidak sepenuhnya diam. Kata-kata dari mereka masih melekat diingatannya.

" _Aku tidak tahu apa yang pernah kau alami sehingga membuatmu seperti sekarang. Aku juga tidak akan memaksamu untuk menceritakannya. Tapi yang perlu kau tahu, kau tidak sendiri sekarang. Ada kami yang akan menemani dan menjagamu. Karena kita saudara sekarang."_

" _Yesung hyung benar, kita saudara. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakitimu lagi. Meskipun yeoja sekaligus, aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Aku juga menguasai ilmu bela diri kalau kau ragu."_

" _Mungkin aku tidak sekuat Siwon Hyung, tapi aku akan selalu menjagamu noona. Biarkan aku disisimu. Dan berhentilah menganggap dirimu buruk. Arrachi?"_

" _Berhenti bertingkah dan jadilah anak baik. Aku juga ingin hidup tenang, jadi ayo kita bersama-sama melewati ini. Bukan lagi tentang hidupmu, hidupku, tapi hidup kita."_

Sungmin menangis dalam diam. Selama ini tidak ada orang lain yang peduli terhadapnya selain orang tua dan bibinya. Mereka hanya orang asing, tapi mereka peduli dengannya. Sungmin dilema, dia tidak sanggup untuk terlalu dekat dengan empat namja menyilaukan itu, tapi dia juga tidak mungkin mengacuhkan mereka. Dan melihat mereka yang serius dengan ucapannya tadi membulatkan tekadnya untuk lebih mengenal semua teman serumahnya itu.

*tebece*

A/N: semoga tidak mengecewakan yaa. dan maaf tidak bisa membalas riviewnya. tapi percayalah, riview dari chingu semua menjadi semangatku untuk meneruskan cerita membosankan ini. chap depan, akan ada tokoh baru lagi. dan masa lalu sungmin akan terungkap. ditunggu ya chinguuu. gomawoooooo


	6. Chapter 6

_**Cinderella of Darkness**_

 **My 1'st kyumin story**

 **Warning: Kyumin, GS, School Life, Romance/Drama, typo (es), rate T**

 **Disclaimer: this fic is mine, inspiration of manga**

" **perfect girl evolution"**

 **No copas, Bash and Flame**

 **Don't like, just click close (X)**

 **Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sngmi** **n**

 **S** **upport cast: other member Super junior and idol Kpop's**

 **Summary: metamorfosis Lee Sungmin / "Kau lebih pantas disebut Cinderella dari kegelapan" / "Tidak bisakah aku berubah menjadi lady tanpa harus bersama kalian?" / "kami akan menjadikanmu Cinderella" / "Berhentilah menganggap dirimu buruk" / "Kesederhanaanmulah yang membuatmu cantik".**

 **Happy Reading and enJOY**

 **Chapter 6 : The Secret**

Sungmin terbangun saat jam menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Dia harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk teman-teman serumahnya. Biasanya mereka sarapan pukul 6 atau pukul 7, sesuka mereka saja. Tapi setidaknya dia sudah menyiapkan. Dia membuat samgyetang, semoga saja mereka suka. Karena setahunya mereka tidak pernah komplain dengan masakannya selama ini. Hanya Kyuhyun saja yang sedikit rewel karena tidak mau ada sayuran sedikit pun dipiringnya. Tapi selebihnya tidak ada masalah.

Sungmin sudah memikirkannya, dia akan mempercayai mereka. Karena dia merasakan ketulusan mereka. Dia mungkin tidak bisa langsung berbaur dengan dunia luar. Tapi setidaknya dia akan memulai dengan membuka diri terhadap namja-namja menyilaukan itu. Sambil memasak dia memikirkan kehidupannya. Apakah dia pantas untuk berubah? Apakah dia berhak bahagia? Setelah apa yang telah dia lakukan? Berhakkah?. Kenyataan menohok jantungnya. Tidak, dia tidak berhak.

Apa yang sudah dia lakukan dimasa lalu tidak bisa dimaafkan. Masih jelas diingatannya saat memeluk tubuh yang bersimbah darah karena kecerobohannya. Dan sosok itu, sosok yang sangat penting dihidupnya selain keluarganya. Apa yang akan orang itu katakan bila tahu tentang ini? Apakah dia akan memaafkan Sungmin? Mata rubahnya basah, dia tidak sanggup untuk melihat kebencian dimata orang yang sangat dia sayang itu. Cukup sudah tatapan kecewa yang dia dapatkan lima tahun yang lalu. Mata yang selalu bersinar cerah dan senyum yang akan menghangatkan hatinya berubah menjadi tatapan kecewa yang menikam hatinya. Dia pantas mendapatkan itu semua,dan kehilangan sosok yang sudah seperti lentera dihidupnya membuatnya terpuruk. Dia tidak berhak untuk bahagia. Tapi, ada banyak orang yang juga menyayanginya. Kedua orang tuanya, bibinya dan sekarang ada empat namja menyilaukan itu. Dan mereka ingin dia berubah seperti dulu lagi.

"Kau menangis?" Suara serak dari belakangnya menyentak lamunan Sungmin. Dia berbalik dan melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri disamping meja makan sedang menatapnya tajam. Dengan cepat Sungmin menghapus air matanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang mengiris bawang." Alasan yang masuk akal. Tapi Kyuhyun masih menatapnya tajam. Sungmin acuh dan kembali meneruskan acara memasaknya yang tertunda tadi. Dia menghela nafas lega saat didengarnya Kyuhyun menarik kursi meja makan tanpa memojokkannya seperti biasa.

"Kenapa sudah bangun?" tanya Sungmin sambil memberi Kyuhyun segelas air. Dia tahu namja bersurai brunnete itu haus, terlihat dari suara seraknya tadi. Kyuhyun langsung menerima gelas kristal itu dan meneguk airnya sampai habis.

"Terima kasih. Entahlah, aku hanya tiba-tiba terbangun dan tidak bisa tidur lagi. Kau masak apa?" Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin yang kembali sibuk dengan bahan masakannya. Pagi ini Sungmin berbeda. Tidak ada lagi Sungmin yang mencekam, yang berdiri didapur hanyalah yeoja polos dengan piyama bermotif kelinci (seperti biasa) dan rambut yang digulung asal. Tapi dia yakin Sungmin menangis tadi. Apa yang ditangisinya? Apakah begitu tersiksanya dirinya tinggal dengan mereka?

"Samgyetang. Tidak masalah kan?"

"Hem, aku suka." Jawaban Kyuhyun menghasilkan anggukan Sungmin. Entah kenapa, Kyuhyun sedikit canggung. Ini pertama kalinya mereka mengobrol santai tanpa berteriak dan memaki.

"Tidurlah lagi, akan aku bangunkan saat sarapan siap." Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kemudian dia menelungkupkan kepala dimeja makan. Dia malas kalau harus kembali kekamar.

Sungmin mengintip dari balik bahunya, dan melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah tertidur. Dia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Dia masih belum bisa berinteraksi terlalu lama dengan namja itu. Tapi namja yang biasanya selalu meneriakinya itu menepati janjinya untuk tidak memaksanya. Setidaknya ini awal yang bagus.

O_O

Sarapan sudah siap saat ketiga namja yang lain datang. Mereka langsung duduk dibangku yang biasa mereka duduki dengan tenang. Sepertinya mereka belum sadar dengan keberadaan sang magnae yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyak disana. Barulah saat Sungmin membangunkan Kyuhyun mereka kebingungan. Sejak kapan evil magnae itu disana?

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" Donghae bertanya. Wajahnya benar-benar kebingungan.

"Kau tidur disini? Menemani Sungmin masak?" kali ini Siwon yang bertanya. Dia tidak habis pikir, orang yang akan selalu bertengkar dimanapun berada bisa bersama tanpa adanya korban. Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahu cuek, dengan santai dia melahap makanannya. Dan Sungmin lah yang menjawab.

"Dia terbangun karena haus. Dan tertidur lagi setelahnya."

"Modus." Tanggapan Yesung dingin. Dia tidak percaya dengan akal bulus setan nakal itu. Hey, kamar mewah mereka dilengkapi kulkas mini, kalau haus untuk apa susah-susah turun?.

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku mau tambah min." tanpa peduli dengan pelototan teman-temannya dia menyodorkan mangkuknya pada Sungmin. Tanpa berkomentar Sungmin menerima mangkuknya dan mengisi dengan samgyetang lagi.

"Dia bukan pembantumu Kyu, ambil sendiri."

"Siapa yang bilang dia pembantuku? Aku hanya minta tambah, kenapa kalian marah? Dan hentikan pelototan itu ikan." Kurang ajar. Itulah Kyuhyun. Tanpa mengindahkan yang lainnya dia kembali menyantap samgyetangnya.

"Kau akan kuliah bersama kami kan?" melihat tatapan Yesung tertuju padanya membuat Sungmin tahu itu pertanyaan untuknya.

"Nde." Jawabnya singkat.

"Benarkah? Aku senang sekali noona. Kita akan melewati musim panas ini dengan ceriiaaa."

"Diamlah Hyung, kita sedang dimeja makan sekarang." Teguran Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghilangkan ekspresi bahagia diwajah Donghae. Dengan kekanakkan Donghae memeletkan lidah mengejek Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tajam.

"Selesaikan makan kalian. Kita harus berangkat pukul Sembilan." Setuju dengan kata-kata Yesung mereka segera menghabiskan makanannya. Dan bersiap untuk ke kampus.

O_O

Perkuliahan hari itu berjalan dengan lancar. Meski kedatangan mereka kembali menghebohkan SM University. Melihat ekspresi keempat namja populer yang menggelap membuat mereka hanya bisa mengagumi diam-diam. Itu pasti karena kejadian dimana Lee Sungmin pingsan.

Mereka berkumpul dikantin saat jam makan siang. Donghae dengan senang hati menjemput Sungmin didepan kelasnya untuk bergabung dengan yang lain. Mereka sudah berjanji pada Sungmin untuk melindunginya mulai sekarang. Seperti biasa, karena ditempat umum mereka makan dalam diam. Tiba-tiba Ryeowook datang dan berdiri disamping Yesung.

"Duduklah." Yesung mempersilahkan kekasih barunya itu untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Kenapa oppa tidak menjawab panggilan dan pesanku kemarin?" tanpa basa-basi Ryeowook bertanya. Yesung diam, dia tidak suka membahas masalah pribadi didepan teman-temannya.

"Tidakkah kau tahu ini saatnya makan? Diamlah." Ryeowook mengangga. Pedas sekali kata-kata namja didepannya ini?. Benar apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya kemarin bahwa magnae mereka seperti iblis.

"Mian. Aku lupa. Ada sedikit masalah kemarin." Yesung tidak ingin mereka bertengkar disini. Jadi dia menjawab.

"Aku mengerti. Bagaimana keadaanmu Sungmin-ssi?" Sungmin tersentak saat orang yang tidak dikenalnya ini bertanya padanya. Dia hanya mengangguk canggung. Ryeowook meringis, Henry benar, Lee Sungmin begitu misterius tapi wajahnya benar-benar imut.

"Dia baik-baik saja terima kasih." Siwon mewakili Sungmin untuk menjawab.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ada kaitannya dengan kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Tapi empat dari mahasiswi disini kemarin di drop out dari kampus." Info dari Ryeowook menarik perhatian mereka.

"Drop out? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sedikit aneh, karena bahkan tidak ada surat peringatan terlebih dahulu."

"Siapa mereka? Apakah diantara mereka ada yang berambut pirang?" Kyuhyun menegakkan duduknya. Firasatnya mengatakan mereka adalah pelaku bully pada Sungmin kemarin.

"Jessica, Krystal, Luna dan Bora. Dan setahuku Jessica berambut pirang. Memangnya kenapa dengan rambut pirang?"

"Shit! Benarkan? Sudah kuduga." Kyuhyun memaki dengan keras hingga banyak pasang mata yang melihatnya. Mereka selalu jadi pusat perhatian dimanapun berada. Dan umpatan Kyuhyun membuat tatapan penasaran dari semua penghuni kantin tertuju padanya.

"Tenanglah Kyu, Ryeowook-ssi bilang mereka sudah dikeluarkan. Mereka sudah mendapatkan balasannya." Siwon tidak suka menyakiti wanita secara fisik, dia pecinta wanita kalau kalian lupa.

"Tidak bisa Hyung. Mereka sudah menyakiti Sungmin, mereka harus mendapatkan balasannya. Kau tahu dimana tempat tinggal mereka?" Kyuhyun yang dibakar emosi berniat pergi saat tarikan pelan diujung bajunya menahannya.

"Kajima." Suara Sungmin terdengar lirih. Dia tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah ini. Melihat tangan Sungmin yang sedikit bergetar Kyuhyun kembali duduk dengan terpaksa. Emosinya yang masih menggunung dilampiaskannya dengan meminum air dengan brutal. Donghae yang duduk disamping kiri Sungmin menggenggam telapak tangan Sungmin yang dingin. Dia tahu bahwa yeoja yang dipanggilnya noona itu ketakutan. Sungmin tidak menolak, karena dia memang membutuhkannya.

"Tapi siapa yang melaporkan mereka?" Yesung bertanya, karena tidak mungkin pihak kampus mengeluarkan empat mahasiswi sekaligus tanpa alasan yang kuat.

"Aku tidak tahu." Mereka semua diam. Ini aneh. Bukankah diatap kampus tidak ada cctv? Atau ada orang lain yang melihat kejadian itu dan melaporkan pada pihak kampus? Tapi kenapa Sungmin selaku korban tidak dihubungi?

Keheningan panjang melingkupi mereka. Semua sibuk berspekulasi tentang siapa dibalik dikeluarkannya Jessica cs. Hingga kedatangan rombongan laki-laki berpakaian layaknya bodyguard berjumlah lebih dari lima memasuki area kantin. Pemandangan yang sedikit tidak biasa itu menarik perhatian seluruh kantin tidak terkecuali Yesung cs. Mereka saling bertukar tatapan. Siapa yang membawa begitu banyak bodyguard hanya untuk kekampus?. Keheranan mereka terjawab saat sosok yeoja cantik bergaun mewah berjalan dengan angkuh menuju meja Yesung cs. Yang Mulia Kim Heechul. Gluk. Mereka menelan ludah serempak. Firasat buruk, bulu kuduk mereka berdiri. Aura yang dikeluarkan sosok cantik itu benar-benar mengerikan. Mereka semua berdiri dengan kaku. Ya Tuhan, selamatkan hidup mereka.

"Ikut pulang denganku atau kupermalukan kalian didepan semua mata yang sedang menatap penasaran?"

"PULANG!" Jawab mereka serempak. Dengan tergesa-gesa mereka beranjak mengikuti Heechul yang sudah berjalan keluar kantin.

"Aku pulang dulu. Nanti aku hubungi." Pamit Yesung yang diangguki Ryeowook. Hanya dalam hitungan detik semua makhluk menyilaukan itu hilang dibalik pintu kantin. Ryeowook terpana. Baru kali ini dia melihat wanita yang begitu cantik dan berkharisma seperti Kim Heechul. Dia benar-benar kagum dengan sosok yang pernah diceritakan kekasihnya. Ternyata orangnya lebih menakjubkan dari yang sudah diceritakan. Dan sekali lagi SM University heboh tentang anggota Starlight yang ternyata juga dari kalangan berada. Satu lagi alasan kenapa mereka pantas dielu-elukan.

O_O

Mereka tiba di Mansion Kim lima belas menit kemudian. Padahal mereka biasa menempuh perjalanan tiga puluh sampai empat puluh menit. Terima kasih pada forider kepolisian yang membukakan jalanan yang padat dijam makan siang seperti sekarang. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan Kim Heechul yang terhormat. Jawabnya angkuh saat Donghae bertanya.

Mereka langsung menuju ruang keluarga dan duduk menyebar diruangan luas itu. Seperti biasa Kim Heechul duduk disofa single dengan gaya angkuhnya. Semua diam, mereka takut untuk bertanya atau bicara. Dari tadi aura Yeoja yang menata rambutnya dengan sanggul rumit itu mencekam. Mereka pasrah, apapun yang akan terjadi pada mereka.

"Apa pembelaan dari kalian?" bahkan suara yang biasanya lembut itu terdengar dingin.

"Maaf?" Tanya Yesung bingung.

"Cih, jangan mengelak. Kalian pikir aku tidak tahu kalau Sungmin mengalami pembulyyan?" semua bungkam, tidak ada yang bisa menjawab.

"Imo, aku tidak apa-apa." Tatapan Heechul melembut saat menatap Sungmin.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan empat namja bodoh ini lepas. Mereka sudah berjanji akan melindungimu, tapi apa? Aku bahkan mendengar kau sampai pingsan dan berdarah." Ini berlebihan, Sungmin hanya mimisan bukan berdarah karena terluka. Tapi mana berani mereka berkata seperti itu. Bisa langsung hilang kepala mereka.

"Ani, mereka sudah melindungiku. Kyuhyun menemukanku dan mengusir yeoja yang menyakitiku." Heechul diam, dia tahu tentang itu. Tapi melihat keponakan kesayanganya membela namja yang baru dikenalnya membuatnya senang. Ada kemajuan. Dan sepertinya misinya akan berjalan lancar.

"Baiklah. Karena Minnie sudah berkata begitu aku bisa apa?." Seperti disiram dengan air es, mereka menghela nafas lega.

"Apakah Bibi yang melaporkan yeoja-yeoja itu pada pihak kampus?" Yesung memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Lebih tepatnya aku yang mengeluarkan mereka."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Siwon terkejut dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Dia lupa tidak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan sosok iblis berwajah malaikat ini.

"Aku bisa memasukkan dan mengatur jadwal kalian, kenapa tidak bisa mengeluarkan yeoja-yeoja jahat itu?" benar juga. Hah, sepertinya ada untungnya juga memiliki bibi seperti ini.

"Ingat. Ini terakhir kalinya aku dengar Sungmin terluka. Aku tidak akan mengampuni kalian kalau sampai hal seperti ini terulang kembali. Mengerti?"

"Ya, kami mengerti bibi." Jawab mereka yang lagi-lagi kompak. Heechul menatap puas dengan reaksi mereka yang menurut. Sepertinya mereka sudah bisa menerima satu sama lain.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali ke China. Ada pesta yang harus aku hadiri. Sampai jumpa." Tanpa menunggu respon dari kelimanya heechul beranjak pergi dari Mansion Kim diikuti semua bodyguard berwajah datar.

Mereka diam. Masih berkelana dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sungmin yang duduk disamping Donghae menghela nafas lega. Bibinya tidak melakukan hal yang keterlaluan saja sudah melegakan. Karena dia tahu bagaimana kejamnya bibi cantiknya itu. Masih jelas diingatannya bagaimana sang bibi menghukum temannya dulu. Temannya yang malang itu dipaksa berdiri diluar rumah hanya menggunakan boxer dimusim dingin tepat saat salju pertama turun. Satu lagi kenangan tentang masa lalunya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum miris dan menundukkan kepala. Beruntung yang lain tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Pertama aku tanya nih, sebenarnya apa pekerjaan bibimu?" Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap onyx kelam dari namja yang sudah menolongnya kemarin itu. Seperti tersedot dikegelapan yang menyesakkan dada, mata setajam pisau itu seperti labirin yang menyesatkannya. Sungmin segera menunduk kembali dan menjawab.

"Bibi adalah pengusaha resort yang tersebar diseluruh belahan dunia." Jawaban Sungmin membuat empat namja itu terdiam. Hebat. Pantas saja dia bisa melakukan hal-hal yang bahkan susah untuk mereka yang dari keluarga miliuner lakukan. Kim Heechul tidak hanya miliuner tapi bilionner.

"Dan suaminya? Aku tidak pernah melihat suaminya?" pertanyaan dari Siwon didukung dengan anggukan dari yang lain.

"Bibi belum menikah. Aku dengar bibi belum bisa melupakan kekasihnya yang menghilang di China. Oleh karena itu bibi lebih sering berada di China daripada di Korea." See. Itu sebabnya, nuansa rumah mewah ini berunsur China. Ternyata sekejam apapun seseorang, mereka punya sisi lembut yang berdasarkan perasaan dan hati. Seperti pepatah yang mengatakan, Cinta seperti dua mata tombak. Sebagai senjata yang menguatkan seseorang dan tapi juga bisa melukai seseorang.

O_O

Malam sudah larut saat Sungmin terbangun karena mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang hampir tiap malam datang menghantuinya. Sejak kejadian yang membuatnya seperti ini dia selalu dihantui rasa bersalah. Potongan-potongan kejadian lima tahun silam itu masih tergambar jelas diingatannya. Bagaimana dia bersikap keras kepala, bagaimana sahabatnya yang terkulai lemas dengan bersimbah darah dan bagaimana sosok itu menatapnya kecewa. Dia lelah, ingin mengakhiri semua mimpi buruk ini. tapi dia juga sadar, ini hukuman untuknya.

Karena tidak bisa kembali tidur Sungmin keluar kamar. Sepertinya membuat susu hangat akan membantunya untuk kembali terlelap. Dengan perlahan dia menuruni anak tangga, karena pasti semua penghuni mansion telah tertidur. Tapi dugaannya salah. Di ruang santai, masih terdapat sosok namja yang sedang asyik berkutat dengan laptopnya. Sosok yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun itu masih asyik dengan gamenya. Mendengar suara dari arah belakang Kyuhyun pun menoleh dan kaget saat dilihatnya Sungmin berdiri dengan wajah kusut. Mata rubahnya sedikit sayu dan keringat membanjiri keningnya.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya saat Sungmin masih terdiam diposisinya. Kyuhyun mengernyit, kenapa dengan yeoja aneh ini?

"Min." Sungmin mengedipkan mata beberapa kali untuk kembali focus. Dia sempat berfikir sosok didepannya bukanlah manusia. Dia menghela nafasnya lega dan melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa tidak tidur? Ini sudah tengah malam." Kyuhyun yang kembali focus ke layar laptopnya membuat Sungmin sebal. Kenapa tanya-tanya kalau matanya hanya menatap laptopnya. Bukannya Sungmin ingin diperhatikan namja penggila game itu, tapi hei sopankah bicara tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya?. Sungmin lupa bahwa dia salah satu dari orang tidak sopan itu. Karena dia selalu menghindari bertatap muka langsung dengan orang lain.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan level tertinggiku ini dulu. kenapa tidak dijawab? Kenapa kau juga belum tidur?" masih enggan beralih dari gamenya Kyuhyun bicara.

"Aku mau membuat susu hangat. Kau mau?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menuju dapur.

"Hem, susu coklat." Tanpa suara Sungmin membuat susu vanilla untuknya dan coklat untuk Kyuhyun. Setelah siap dia menaruh susunya disamping laptop Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang ingin kembali kekamar terhenti saat Kyuhyun bicara.

"Temani aku Min." itu perintah, bukan permintaan. Sungmin tahu itu dan dia merasa tidak ada salahnya duduk sebentar sambil menikmati hangatnya susu vanilla kesukaannya. Sungmin duduk didepan Kyuhyun.

Hampir setengah jam Sungmin menemani Kyuhyun, susu mereka sudah habis dari tadi. Tapi Kyuhyun masih belum selesai dengan game bodoh nya. Tapi anehnya Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Dia hanya terdiam menantap Kyuhyun yang sangat serius itu. Sungmin terpesona. Namja didepannya ini, berwajah bak dewa Yunani. Hidung mancung dan bibir tebalnya menambah ketampanannya. Tunggu apakah tadi Sungmin mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun tampan?. Tolong pukul kepala Sungmin dengan cangkang kura-kura. Tapi jangan salah, mulutnya tidak semenawan wajahnya. Tanpa sadar Sungmin masih menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah selesai dengan gamenya dan juga menatapnya. Mereka saling menatap hingga beberapa menit sampai Kyuhyun bertingkah menyebalkan lagi.

"Aku tahu aku tampan. Tapi jangan menatapku seperti ingin memakanku Min." Sungmin tersentak, rona merah menghiasi pipi chubbynya. Tanpa sadar mempoutkan bibirnya.

"CK, sudahlah aku mau tidur saja." Sungmin sudah berdiri dan Kyuhyun refleks menahan tangannya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Aku lapar." Bodoh, bibir Kyuhyun mengetat. Ada palu imajiner yang memukul kepala Kyuhyun karena sudah mengatakan hal konyol. Ada apa dengannya?. kenapa dia tidak mau Sungmin kembali kekamarnya?. Sudah dua kali dia melakukan hal konyol hari ini. menemaninya memasak dan menyuruhnya menemani bermain game yang bahkan tidak bertambah-tambah levelnya. Mana bisa dia konsentrasi saat mata secerah bintang itu menatapnya intens. Dan benar dia memang sengaja menemani Sungmin memasak karena Sungmin terlihat sedih pagi tadi. Dan sekarang dia mengatakan hal bodoh lagi karena alasan yang juga sama bodohnya. Lapar?. Pergi saja ke neraka Cho.

"Ha?" Sungmin melongo? Lapar? Bukannya mereka baru meminum susu? Melihat tatapan bingung Sungmin, Kyuhyun dengan cepat beralasan.

"Aku ingin makan teokpokki. Ayo keluar."

"Tidak perlu keluar, aku akan membuatkannya untukmu."

"Tidak mau, aku mau makan Teokpokki dipinggir sungai Han." Jauh sekali?. Kyuhyun mengigit lidah karena gemas dengan mulutnya yang tidak sinkron dengan otaknya. Wajah bingung Sungmin semakin terlihat jelas. Kalau hanya Teokpokki kenapa harus jauh-jauh ke Sungai Hangang?. Sungmin gagal paham.

"Sudahlah, ayo ikut aku. Cepat ambil mantelmu. Aku akan memanggil taksi." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun sudah sibuk dengan handphone ditangannya. Sungmin yang masih bingung dengan tingkah Kyuhyun kembali kekamar untuk mengambil mantelnya. Ini tengah malam, meski musim panas, cuaca malam hari tetaplah dingin karena musim akan berganti. Saat dia keluar kamar Kyuhyun sudah berdiri didepan kamarnya. Kyuhyun yang memakai mantel hitam panjang segera turun kebawah. Taksi sudah menunggu didepan mansion. Mereka masuk dan taksi meluncur membelah malam. Mereka hanya diam selama perjalanan. Sibuk dengan pikiran dan perasaan masing-masing.

O_O

Sepanjang sungai Han, banyak ditemui pedagang pinggir jalan yang berjualan dua puluh empat jam. Kedai-kedai kecil itu dikelilingi tirai bening yang terbuat dari plastik. Sehingga pelanggan masih bisa menikmati suasana malam sungai yang menjadi ikon Korea Selatan itu. Berbagai jenis makanan tersedia disana. Meski malam sudah sangat larut, hampir semua kedai disana penuh dengan pelanggan.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun juga sudah menikmati seporsi teokpokki dan sebotol soju. Mereka butuh alcohol untk menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Sebenarnya hanya Kyuhyun yang menikmati, karena Sungmin terpaku melihat sepasang kekasih dipojok kedai. Mata rubahnya memandang penasaran. Apa yang dilakukan dua orang berjenis kelamin berbeda itu. Kyuhyun yang menyadari arah tatapan Sungmin menyeringai.

"Jangan memelototi kencan orang lain Ming." Sungmin langsung menatap Kyuhyun yang terkekeh geli. Mata rubahnya melotot lucu, tergambar jelas bagaimana penasarannya gadis kelinci itu.

"Kencan? Itu kencan?" Kyuhyun tertawa keras sekarang. Demi apa yeoja yang pernah mengigit lengannya itu begitu tertarik hanya dengan kata kencan.

"Tentu, sepasang kekasih menghabiskan malam bersama, saling berpelukkan, berpegangan tangan dan berciuman. Itu namanya kencan. Memangnya kau tidak pernah berkencan?" Sungmin menggeleng. Dia tidak pernah tahu seperti apa itu kencan. Dia pernah pergi makan dengan sosok itu, tapi bukan seperti apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Jangan bilang kau juga tidak pernah jatuh cinta?" Kyuhyun menyeringai setan.

"Cinta? Tentu saja pernah. Aku mencintai Appa, Umma, Immo." Kyuhyun menepuk keningnya mendengar jawaban polos dari Sungmin. Gemas rasanya dengan pemikiran Sungmin.

"Bukan cinta yang seperti itu Ming. Tapi perasaan dimana kau sangat nyaman dengan seseorang, kau selalu memikirkannya, kau ingin selalu didekatnya, dan ingin membahagiakannya. Seperti itu kira-kira. Dan yang pasti orang itu tidak ada hubungan keluarga denganmu."

"Hem? Kau tahu dari mana? Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta."

"Tidak harus jatuh cinta untuk tahu perasaan apa itu Min. Jadi, apakah kau pernah jatuh cinta?" kali ini Kyuhyun menatap foxy Sungmin dengan dalam, Sungmin sedikit mengubah duduknya karena gugup. Yeoja yang memakai mantel warna peach itu menunduk menyembunyikan matanya yang berkabut.

"Entahlah, itu bisa disebut Cinta atau tidak." Alis Kyuhyun naik sebelah. Sungmin kembali mendongak menatapnya.

"Aku nyaman dengannya, aku selalu ingin dekat dengannya. Dia sangat baik, ramah dan hangat." Pancaran mata Sungmin yang berkilauan saat menceritakan sosok masa lalunya mengganggu Kyuhyun. Ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah kaku.

"Dimana dia sekarang? Kalian masih berhubungan?" suara Kyuhyun juga dingin. Tapi Sungmin tidak menyadarinya. Sungmin kembali menunduk dengan senyum pedih dibibir uniknya.

"Kami bahkan tidak punya hubungan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dia pergi karena aku telah membunuh adik satu-satunya. Aku..aku..penyebab dia kehilangan adik yang disayanginya..aku pembunuh Kyu. Hiks..hiks.." Kyuhyun tertegun, bibirnya kelu saat mendengar pengakuan dari yeoja yang menangis didepannya. Mulutnya sudah terbuka tapi tertutup lagi karena dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia yakin Sungmin tidak meminum setetespun soju. Tapi kenapa sekarang yeoja itu melantur? Dan sejak kapan gadis yang dicapnya aneh ini bisa menceritakan hal yang pribadi seperti ini?

"Kau mabuk?" tanyanya saat tangisan Sungmin semakin pilu. Dia bingung, dia tidak pernah menghadapi yeoja yang menangis. Karena saat Ummanya menangis ada Appa bear yang akan mengurusnya. Sungmin masih menangis saat dengan cepat dia meminum soju langsung dari botolnya.

"YAK…kau gila?" Kyuhyun merebut botol dari Sungmin, tapi botol itu sudah kosong. Kyuhyun menggeram kesal dan segera membawa Sungmin keluar dari kedai setelah meninggalkan uang dimeja. Sedikit menyeret karena Sungmin yang memberontak mengurangi kecepatan jalannya.

"Apa-apaan kau Ming." Kyuhyun marah. Jelas. Kepalanya hampir yang terjadi dimasa lalu dan siapa orang dibicarakan Sungmin?. Apakah dia ada kaitannya dengan Sungmin yang tertutup? Apa maksud dengan pengakuan Sungmin tadi? Dan seberapa penting sosok itu hingga membuat Sungmin menangis seperti ini?.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau mengajakku kesini untuk minum? Hah..wae..waeee…dasar namja bermulut pisau. Apakah berteriak dan membentaki orang membuatmu senang? Kau namja yang paling jahat..hik..wajah tua..hik...rambut kribo...hiks..hiks..." Sungmin sudah mabuk, ternyata toleransi alkoholnya rendah. Jadi selama ini dia memakinya dalam hati?. Dasar gadis aneh. Mereka berhenti dibangku yang berada disepanjang Sungai Han. Kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin untuk duduk, dia berjongkok didepan Sungmin yang semakin kencang menangis. Dia menyelipkan untaian rambut yang menutupi wajah Sungmin kebelakang telingga dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir seperti air sungai itu. Pipi sehalus bayi itu basah dengan air mata.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? Dan apa maksud dari ocehanmu tadi?" Kyuhyun bertanya lembut, dia sendiri heran. Bagaimana bisa dia begitu lemah dihadapan yeoja kelinci ini. Dia benci air mata yang sudah membuat foxy itu merah. Dia tidak suka. Dan ini pertama kali dalam hidup Kyuhyun lembut pada perempuan.

"Aku ingin melupakan semuanya Kyu. Aku lelah..aku..hiks..hikss..lelahh"

"Stt…tenangkan pikiranmu. Sebaiknya kita pulang, kau butuh istirahat secepatnya." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sungmin, Kyuhyun sudah menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan membawanya menuju taksi yang memang menunggu mereka dari tadi. Sungmin tidak melawan, hatinya berat, ada beban berton-ton yang dia tanggung. Meski sudah berlangsung lima tahun tapi beban itu tidak sedikitpun berkurang. Dengan kesadaran diambang batas karena mabuk, Sungmin bersender dibahu Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelahnya. Kyuhyun tidak keberatan kerena dia tahu Sungmin sedang butuh sandaran saat ini.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan menjagamu." Seperti sihir, mata Sungmin memberat dan jatuh terlelap dibahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuh mereka dan merengkuh Sungmin dipelukkannya. Dia menghela nafas kasar, apa yang sebenarnya ditutupi Sungmin?. Kepalanya terasa mau pecah, kenapa dia harus terlibat masalah yang bahkan masih abu-abu ini. Dan yang lebih gilanya lagi, kenapa dia peduli?.

Perjalanan dari Sungai Han menuju Mansion Kim sunyi. Sungmin tertidur dengan jejak air mata yang sudah mengering dan Kyuhyun yang terlihat melamun melihat gelapnya langit malam. Mereka sampai, Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin bridal style dan memasuki Mansion Kim yang gelap gulita. Dengan perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara, dia membawa Sungmin kekamarnya dan menidurkannya diranjangnya. Kyuhyun tidak langsung keluar, dia duduk disamping ranjang Sungmin dan memperhatikan sosok yang tertidur lelap itu. Tatapan matanya aneh, campur aduk didalamnya. Marah, bingung, peduli dan sedih. Dia hanya terdiam diposisinya beberapa menit dan kembali kekamarnya sendiri. Sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini.

O_O

Sarapan berlangsung sunyi. Donghae tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia merasa aura disekitarnya semakin gelap. Seingatnya kemarin Sungmin sudah lebih terbuka, kenapa sekarang kembali lagi?. Dan kemuraman kali ini dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Karena bukan hanya Sungmin yang mengeluarkan aura mencekamnya, sang magnae Kyuhyun juga. Bahkan aura Kyuhyun lebih mengerikan. Ada apa ini? bukankah kemarin semua baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi. Dan tidak hanya Donghae yang kebingungan, karena Siwon dan Yesung saling bertukar pandang bertanya lewat tatapan mata. Mereka merasa ini aneh. Kyuhyun yang biasanya cerewet saat sarapan (rewel memilih) sekarang diam dengan aura gelapnya. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, masakan Sungmin yang biasanya lezat sekarang rasanya mengerikan.

"Aku selesai, maaf kalau masakannya keasinan." Sungmin meninggalkan meja makan dengan lesu. Mereka kecuali Kyuhyun melonggo? Keasinan? What the hell...ini bahkan seperti air kobokan karena terlalu hambar.

"Aku juga." Kyuhyun hampir berdiri saat tangannya ditahan Siwon. Kyuhyun menatap dengan maksud bertanya.

"Kalian berdua bertengkar lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kalian berdua bertingkah aneh pagi ini?."

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari yang lain Kyuhyun pergi. Mereka saling berpandangan lagi.

"Dia benar-benar mencurigakan. Dari wajahnya saja sudah terlihat mereka berdua sedang bermasalah." Siwon yang sangat peka menggerutu.

"Sudah biarkan saja." Yesung juga beranjak meninggalkan meja makan.

"Yak…Hyung! Aish…kenapa dia acuh begitu?" Donghae mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan Siwon. Mereka semua aneh.

O_O

Kedatangan anggota Starlight di SM University dengan mobil van mewahnya selalu mengundang perhatian dari seluruh penghuni kampus baik yeoja maupun namja. Meski mereka terkenal tapi tidak banyak yang bisa dekat atau berbicara dengan mereka. Karena sepertinya mereka membatasi diri untuk berbaur. Mereka selalu bersama, hanya Kim Ryeowook yang terkadang ikut bergabung karena dia adalah kekasih Kim Yesung.

StarLight. Julukkan yang diberikan mahasiswa disana. Tapi siapa peduli?. Lima orang itu bahkan tidak merasa seperti itu. Meski saat ini mereka berjalan dengan menebar feromon, yang membuat banyak gadis menjerit tertahan dibuatnya. Seperti biasa Yesung dan Kyuhyun berjalan didepan, Sungmin ditengah, dan Siwon dibelakang bersama Donghae. Kali ini tidak ada senyuman menggoda dari dua namja penebar pesona itu. Karena mereka masih penasaran dengan kediaman dua temannya.

Mereka masih dikoridor lobby saat seorang namja berdiri didepan rombongan StarLight. Tubuh tinggi menjulangnya sangat mencolok apalagi ditambah dengan rambut merah menyalanya. Siapa dia? Sosok itu menatap seseorang yang berada ditengah-tengah rombongan itu intens. Semua orang berhenti beraktivitas karena penasaran, siapa yang berani menghalangi jalan Starlight?.

"Lee Sungmin. Kau Lee Sungmin kan?" mendengar namanya disebut Sungmin mendongak. Melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya dengan suara yang familiar, membuat Sungmin tersentak. Badannya kaku, keringat dingin membanjiri punggungnya. Dia mundur satu langkah menabrak dada bidang Siwon yang langsung menahan bahunya. Tubuh mungilnya gemetar ketakutan.

"Minimini…akhirnya aku menemukannmu."

"Mimi" suara Sungmin mencicit. Tubuhnya lemas, tulangnya seperti lolos dari kakinya. Bagaimana bisa orang yang selama ini dia hindari menemukannya?. Namja Tinggi itu akan melangkah mendekat saat kyuhyun menghalangi jalannya. Kyuhyun menggeram marah dan menahan bahunya dengan kasar, sosok didepannya menatap datar tanpa ada rasa takut. Yesung menggeleng malas. Apalagi ini?.

*tebece*

A/N : mian ngarettt…. aku tahu..aku tahu ini lama banget ngaretnya. maaf...aku mengalami masa2 sulit sebulan ini..aku kehilangan calon babyq yang udah aku tunggu 3 thn T.T. Pikirannya yang eror membuat tidak semngat untuk ngetik. Berniat udhan ja. Tapi aku g bisa ninggalin fanfic ini bgtu j. jd aku menulis fict ini meski dengan perasaan yg gloomy bgt….mf klo malah curhat. Maaf klo jdix kya gni dan maaf membuat menunggu (kayak ada yang nungguin aja #plaakkkk :D) panjang kan? Hehehe..gimana kyumin momentnya? Semoga suka yaaa…dan diatas ada tokoh baru. Udah tahu kan dia siapa? Jangan ragu buat review yaaa,,,biar aku jadi semakin semangat buatnya. Dan maaf buat typonya… :D. gomawooooooo


	7. Chapter 7

_**Cinderella of Darkness**_

 **My 1'st kyumin story**

 **Warning: Kyumin, GS, School Life, Romance/Drama, typo (es), rate T**

 **Disclaimer: this fic is mine, inspiration of manga**

" **perfect girl evolution"**

 **No copas, Bash and Flame**

 **Don't like, just click close (X)**

 **Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sngmin**

 **Support cast: other member Super junior and idol Kpop's**

 **Summary: metamorfosis Lee Sungmin / "Kau lebih pantas disebut Cinderella dari kegelapan" / "Tidak bisakah aku berubah menjadi lady tanpa harus bersama kalian?" / "kami akan menjadikanmu Cinderella" / "Berhentilah menganggap dirimu buruk" / "Kesederhanaanmulah yang membuatmu cantik".**

 **Happy Reading and enJOY**

 **Chapter** **7 : Past**

Sungmin kembali mengalami pagi yang buruk. Bukan kerena teriakan atau ancaman dari makhluk-makhluk menyilaukan itu, tapi karena hangover parah yang dirasakannya saat bangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya sakit dan perutnya mual-mual tanpa ada yang bisa dikeluarkan. Dia tidak mengingat apapun tentang semalam. Seingatnya dia hanya menemani Kyuhyun makan Teokpokki dan mengobrol ringan. Selebihnya gelap. Semoga dia tidak melakukan hal yang memalukan.

Memaksakan diri untuk memasak lebih dari sekedar buruk, karena pikirannya melayang-layang entah kemana. Jari-jarinya hampir saja terpotong karena melamun. Keahliannya dalam memasak diragukannya, entah bagaimana rasa masakannya. Lidahnya bahkan juga tidak bisa merasakannya. Tubuhnya seperti robot rusak tanpa nyawa, kosong dan eror. Dia tidak pernah mabuk separah ini, karena memang dia tidak pernah minum-minuman keras selama ini.

Tidak hanya sampai disitu, Kyuhyun menunjukkan wajah setannya saat sarapan tadi pagi. Sepertinya apa yang dia takutkan terjadi. Apakah dia berbicara kasar padanya? Atau malah memukulnya? Sepertinya opsi terakhirlah yang cocok dengan wajah yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun. Karena kalau hanya omongan kasar, Kyuhyun tidak akan tersinggung-karena Cho Kyuhyun adalah rajanya bicara kasar. Dan lagi-lagi, semoga dia tidak bicara yang aneh-aneh saat mabuk. Aahh…bisanya-bisanya dia mabuk dan melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi semalam.

O_O

Sebenarnya Sungmin masih enggan untuk keluar rumah. Tapi tidak akan ada alasan yang masuk akal – yang pastinya dipercaya empat namja menyilaukan itu. Jadi seperti biasa dia hanya akan diam berjalan ditengah-tengah rombongan. Teriakan dan bisikan dari penggemar mereka – minus Sungmin – tak diacuhkannya. Dia terus berjalan mengikuti langkah Yesung dan Kyuhyun saat tiba-tiba mereka berhenti. Dan terdengar suara yang familiar memanggilnya. Dengan jantung yang berdebar keras dilihatnya namja dari masa lalunya berdiri didepan Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar.

Ya Tuhan, Sungmin merasa bumi yang dipijaknya goyang dan terbelah tepat dibawahnya. Tapi dengan sukarela Sungmin akan meloncat kebawah biar ditelan bumi daripada harus bertemu dengan namja yang sudah lima tahun terakhir ini dia hindari.

"Minimini…akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Suara itu masih selembut yang dulu, tapi Sungmin tahu semuanya tidak akan seperti dulu lagi.

"Mimi…" Suara Sungmin tersangkut ditenggorokan. Dia ingin kabur saja sekarang. Tapi kakinya berubah jadi jelly dan tidak bisa beranjak kemana-mana. Kalau tidak ada lengan kokoh Siwon yang menopangnya, mungkin Sungmin sudah terjatuh.

Sosok tinggi itu masih menatapnya dalam dan maju selangkah lebih dekat saat Kyuhyun menahan bahunya dengan kasar dan menggeram marah.

" Lepas." Zhoumi ikut mendorong Kyuhyun.

" Siapa kau?. Ada urusan apa dengan Sungmin?."

" Ck..bukan urusanmu."

" Brengsek" Kyuhyun yang emosi hampir melayangkan tinju sebelum ditahan Yesung dan Donghae. Dan teriakan Sungmin membuatnya membeku. Dilihatnya wajah Sungmin yang pucat pasi. Apa barusan Sungmin menghalanginya memukul namja brengsek ini?. Apakah dia namja yang semalam diceritakan Sungmin?. Kyuhyun terdiam dengan wajah memerah menahan marah. Sial. Ada apa dengannya?.

" Kau mengenalnya?." Siwon yang masih menahan tubuh Sungmin bertanya lembut. Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" Minimini. " Zhoumi bergerak maju, tanpa ada yang menghalanginya. Saat sampai didepan Sungmin, dia hanya berdiri sambil menatap dalam mata yang sudah lima tahun tidak dilihatnya.

Sungmin yang ditatap sedalam itu kembali menunduk. Tangannya mengepal karena takut, apakah Mimi-nya akan memukulnya?. Tubuhnya gemetar, Siwon yang sudah melepaskan bahunya kembali menahannya. Tatapan Zhoumi berubah sendu, sebegitu takutnya kah Sungmin padanya?. Dengan senyum mirisnya dia semakin mendekat dan memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

" Bogoshippo Minimini." Bisiknya lembut tepat ditelinga Sungmin yang membeku.

" Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana. Ternyata kau ada disini." Tanpa melepas pelukannya dia menatap wajah Sungmin yang semakin manis itu.

"Mi..Mi.."

"Ya..ini aku. Mimi-mu." Tangisan Sungmin pecah. Benarkah ini Mimi-nya?. Bagaimana mungkin orang ini begitu baik?. Tidakkah seharusnya dia memaki Sungmin atau bahkan memukulnya?. Tapi apa ini?. Pelukan yang masih sama hangatnya seperti dulu. Bolehkah Sungmin egois kali ini? Dia ingin waktu berhenti berputar karena dia senang saat sosok yang disayanginya kembali memeluknya hangat.

Semua orang terdiam, tiba-tiba saja mulut mereka terkunci dengan lakban tak kasat mata. Siapa namja berambut terbakar itu?. Dan kenapa Lee Sungmin menangis seperti itu?. Kyuhyun meradang, apa-apaan tiang itu?. Kenapa dia memeluk Sungmin seerat itu dan kenapa pula gadis aneh itu tidak menolak?. Diakah orang yang ditangisi Sungmin semalam?. Ada bara api yang tak diketahui asalnya membakar hatinya. Fu*k. Dia berdehem untuk mengembalikan suaranya.

" Sigh..kalau mau bermesraan jangan ditempat umum." Kesinisan terdengar jelas dari nada bicara Kyuhyun ditambah dengan aura mengancamnya.

" Siapa mereka Min?." Sungmin meringis mendengar pertanyaan Zhoumi. Bagaimana dia menjelaskan masalah ini?.

" Mereka temanku." Pilih jalan aman dulu. Sungmin tidak berbohongkan, mereka memang temannya dan ringisannya semakin lebar saat didengarnya dengusan keras Kyuhyun. Setan satu itu kenapa sih, dari tadi pagi emosi terus. PMS?

" Oh..ayo kita pulang Min. Banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan." Sungmin hampir mengiyakan saat Kyuhyun merangkulnya dan berdiri disamping kanannya dengan aura membunuh yang kuat.

" Maaf tuan. Tapi Lee Sungmin akan pulang dengan kami."

" Benar. Dan kalau anda ingin mewawancarai Uri Sungmin, anda harus meminta izin kami dulu." Sekarang Siwon yang berdiri disebelah kirinya lengkap dengan rangkulannya. Sungmin menganga, sejak kapan mereka seposesif ini?. Bulu kuduknya meremang sekarang. Apa mereka keracunan makanan tadi pagi?. Jangan-jangan dia salah memasukkan bumbu?. Polos sekali pikiranmu Min.

" Kami?." Tanya Zhoumi bingung. Kenapa Sungmin harus pulang bersama mereka? Dan apa-apaan tadi. Uri Sungmin?.

" Benar kami. Karena kami tinggal bersama." Yesung maju dan berdiri disebelah Siwon.

" Tapi Hyung, kitakan baru datang. Masa harus langsung pulang lagi?." Pertanyaan polos Donghae membuahkan tatapan tajam dari ketiga temannya.

" Diam idiot." Omel Kyuhyun geram, Donghae cemberut. Apa salahnya coba?.

"Tinggal bersama? Apa-apaan ini Min?. kau tinggal dengan empat laki-laki asing ini?." Sungmin semakin menunduk takut. Zhoumi pasti marah sekarang. Tanpa menunggu, Kyuhyun langsung menyeret Sungmin diikuti yang lain menuju van putih mereka. Beruntung sopir yang disediakan Kim Heechul selalu stand by di tempat. Sungmin tidak melawan, karena otaknya benar-benar berubah menjadi siput sekarang.

Zhoumi menganga, apa-apaan mereka? Kenapa main seret orang seenaknya. Dan kenapa Sungmin terlihat pasrah?. Berbeda sekali dengan Sungmin yang dia kenal dulu yang akan langsung mengeluarkan jurus matrial arts-nya. Zhoumi yang masih terbengong ditempatnya dikagetkan suara yeoja yang sedikit cempreng.

" Mereka sudah pergi." Zhoumi yang kaget langsung menatap sosok yeoja yang tersenyum aneh disampingnya. Tersadar dari lamunannya dia segera berlari mengejar rombongan yang membawa Sungmin pergi. Mereka sudah masuk mobil saat dia sampai diparkiran. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu Zhuomi masuk dalam mobil Audi merahnya berniat mengejar van putih yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan pelataran parkir. Saat mesin sudah menyala dan siap tancap gas, dia dikagetkan-lagi- dengan ulah yeoja aneh tadi yang ikut masuk mobilnya dengan seorang yeoja lainnya.

"Yak..apa-apaan ini?." tanya Zhoumi sewot.

"Salah satu dari mereka adalah kekasihku." Yeoja yang ternyata Ryeowook itu menjawab acuh.

"Lalu apa urusannya denganku?"

"Aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi disini."

"What the…" Zhuomi meradang, hampir teriak frustasi saat tatapannya sampai pada yeoja mungil yang duduk dibangku penumpang. Merasa diperhatikan Yeoja yang sudah jelas Henry itu meringis.

"Aku temannya." Dengan cengiran lucu dia menunjuk Ryeowook yang tersenyum dengan aneh lagi.

Zhoumi mengumpat, memang apa pedulinya kalau mereka kekasih salah satu dari namja yang membawa Sungmin tadi?. Sial, emosinya sampai ubun-ubun rasanya.

"Eemm,,mobil mereka sudah tidak terlihat." Yeoja mungil yang berpipi tembem itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Menyempatkan diri mengumpat, Zhoumin langsung tancap gas menyusul van putih yang sudah keluar dari gerbang kampus. Beruntung jalanan sedang lengang saat itu jadi dengan mudah dia menemukannya. Masih dengan menggerutu dia berusaha mengikuti mobil yang sudah membawa Sungmin-nya.

O_O

Mereka sudah sampai di Mansion Kim. Keempat namja menyilaukan itu langsung menuju kamar masing-masing hanya Sungmin yang masih berdiri dipintu depan menunggu munculnya Zhoumi. Hanya selang beberapa menit, mobil berwarna merah terang itu memasuki gerbang mansion dengan cepat. Menunjukkan tidak sabarnya pengemudi didalamnya.

Zhoumi keluar diikuti Ryeowook dan Henry. Sungmin mengeryit bingung, kenapa mereka bisa bersama?. Zhoumi dengan malas menjelaskan alasannya dan yang dibicarakan hanya tersenyum lebar tanpa malu. Sungmin hanya mengangguk canggung dan membawa mereka masuk dan menunggu diruang tamu.

"Duduklah dulu, aku akan membuatkan minuman." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungmin menuju dapur. Dapat didengarnya suara kekaguman Ryeowook dan Henry. Sebenarnya dia masih belum mengerti kenapa dua yeoja itu ikut kesini. Benarkah salah satu dari mereka adalah kekasih namja-namja menyilaukan itu?. Kenapa dia tidak tahu?. Setelah meletakkan minuman yang dia buat beserta camilan dimeja, dia duduk disamping Zhoumi yang masih menggerutu.

"Rumah siapa ini Min?" Tanya Zhoumi penasaran.

"Rumah Kim Heechul Imo. Kau ingat kan? Kalian pernah bertemu saat kelulusan Middle School." Jelas Sungmin dengan berbisik.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Dia pernah mengancamku akan memotong kakiku yang panjang ini kalau aku sampai membuatmu menangis. Dan yang lebih kejamnya dia pernah menghukumku berdiri dihalaman rumahmu hanya menggunakan boxer di musim dingin Min. Bibimu itu sungguh mengerikan hiii." ocehan Zhoumi yang panjang lebar hanya ditanggapi Sungmin anggukan. Mereka mengacuhkan dua yeoja yang hanya bisa diam disofa sebelahnya. Dari tadi Sungmin hanya menunduk dan memainkan ujung kemejanya. Zhoumi kembali menatapnya intens. Sejauh inikah perubahannya? Zhoumi tidak pernah menyangka, sosok yang dulunya ceria, manja dan berani itu berubah menjadi seperti saat ini. Tatapannya menjadi sendu.

"Dimana namja-namja kurang ajar tadi Min?."

"Mereka masih dikamar, sebentar lagi pasti turun." Dan benar saja, keempat namja yang ditunggu sudah memasuki ruang tamu dengan pakaian yang lebih santai dan ikut duduk.

"Kau disini?" Yesung bertanya saat dilihatnya kekasih mungilnya juga duduk diruang tamu itu.

"Mian Oppa, aku hanya penasaran." Ryeowook nyengir lucu lagi, Yesung hanya mengusak rambutnya pelan tanpa adanya kata penolakan. Mereka semua diam, ruangan besar itu menjadi hening. Henry bahkan menguap tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa mendadak kau jadi bisu?" ucapan sinis Kyuhyun yang ditujukan pada Zhoumi membuat semua bangun dari lamunannya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku kesini hanya untuk berbicara dengan Sungmin berdua."

"Maaf tuan sepertinya anda lupa. Bukankah tadi saya sudah bilang kalau ingin berbicara dengan Lee Sungmin harus seizin kami?." Siwon yang punya sopan santun terbaik diantara yang lain sedikit berlebihan kali ini.

"Kalian bukan orang tuanya. Aku tidak butuh izin dari kalian." Zhoumi bersikeras. Sungmin menghela nafas lelah.

"Chingudeul, aku memang harus bicara empat mata dengan Zhoumi. Dia tidak berbahaya."

"Tadi kau hampir pingsan dan bahkan menangis." Kyuhyun yang duduk didepan Zhoumi melemparkan tatapan tajamnya.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikir. Aku mohon." Sungmin hampir menangis lagi. Zhoumi kembali bingung, sejak kapan Sungmin-nya secengeng ini?.

"Baiklah. Kalian memang butuh bicara sepertinya." Yesung memberi izin.

"HYUNG!" teriak Kyuhyun dan Siwon kompak.

"Diamlah."

"Terima kasih. Kami akan bicara dikamarku."

"Yakk..kenapa harus dikamar?. Kalian kan bisa bicara dihalaman belakang?. Atau dimana saja kecuali dikamar kan?." Kyuhyun kembali berteriak. Zhoumi terlihat tersenyum puas.

"Karena kalian pasti akan mengupingku. Ayo Mimi." Skak mat. Itulah rencana yang ada dibatin Kyuhyun. Sungmin dan Zhoumi sudah berdiri dan menuju kekamar saat Donghae berteriak keras.

"Noona..kalau dia macam-macam teriak saja. Aku pasti akan menolongmu." Tidak ada yang merespon, karena omongan Donghae benar-benar konyol. Kamar mereka kedap suara kan.

O_O

Mereka sudah dikamar Sungmin. Sungmin duduk diatas tempat tidur. Sedangkan Zhoumi duduk dikursi tempat belajar Sungmin. Mereka diam. Tidak tahu harus mengawalinya dari mana. Sudah lima tahun mereka tidak bertemu, banyak yang terjadi dan semuanya berubah. Dulu mereka seperti anak kembar yang kemana-mana bersama. Zhoumi yang dua tahun diatas Sungmin menjadikannya sosok kakak yang baik dan penyayang. Kedekatan mereka membuat Sungmin juga dekat dengan adik kandung dari namja asal China itu.

Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin Sungmin katakan. Permohonan maaf, kata-kata kerinduan, dan bagaimana kabar namja yang selalu tersenyum itu. Tapi bukankah akan terlihat tidak tahu malu bila dia mengatakan itu semua?. Dia benar-benar bersalah dalam hal ini. Jadi dia hanya diam menunggu sosok yang sedang menatapnya dalam itu bicara.

"Apa kabar Min?" Zhoumi yang tahu bahwa sosok imut didepannya menunggunya bicara mulai bertanya.

"Baik." Sungmin menunduk saat menjawabnya.

"Selera bajumu lebih baik sekarang." Zhoumi memuji penampilan Sungmin yang lebih matching. Dulu yeoja bergigi kelinci ini selalu buruk dalam hal padu padan.

"Terima kasih." Sungmin masih saja menunduk.

"Kemana saja lima tahun ini?."

"Dirumah saja." Suara Sungmin semakin mencicit.

"Bohong. Sudah lebih dari lima kali aku kerumahmu. Tapi pelayanmu bilang kau tidak ada dirumah." Sungmin diam. Jelas mereka bilang begitu. Karena dia yang menyuruh mereka bicara begitu bila ada yang mencarinya.

"Kau sengaja menghindariku?" ada kekecewaan dalam nada suara Zhoumi, Sungmin refleks mendongak menatap padanya.

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa sulit sekali untuk menemuimu?. Aku sudah mencari ke seluruh Universitas di negeri ini tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaanmu. Dan kemarin aku dikejutkan dengan desas desus ada sekelompok mahasiswa baru. Dan salah satunya bernama Lee Sungmin. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu?."

"Mian" suara Sungmin serak, tanda dia menahan tangis.

"Aku bahagia sekali. Meski aku tahu itu sedikit mustahil. Karena banyak orang bernama Lee Sungmin dinegeri ini. Tapi firasatku mengatakan itu kau."

"Mian..mian."

"Bukan itu yang aku ingin dengar darimu!." Zhoumi berteriak kesal. Sungmin benar-benar menangis sekarang. Dia sudah tahu Zhoumi akan marah, tapi dia tidak tahu akan semenyakitkan ini rasanya. Ini kedua kalinya sosok murah senyum itu meneriakinya. Lima tahun lalu adalah yang pertama. Dan rasanya masih sama, menyakitkan.

"Apakah kau membenciku? Apakah kau marah padaku? Setidaknya beri aku alasan Min. Aku seperti orang gila mencarimu selama ini." Suara Zhoumi melemah, dia menyesal. Sungguh bukan maksudnya membentak Sungmin.

"Tidak Mimi."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku tahu kau membenciku. Aku tidak ingin muncul dikehidupanmu setelah melakukan dosa yang tak termaafkan itu. maaf.." air mata masih terus keluar dari mata rubahnya.

"Benci?. Sedangkal itukah kau berpikir tentangku?" ada nada kecewa dalam suara Zhoumi.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan kau kecewa padaku?."

"Apakah aku tidak boleh mengatakan itu setelah apa yang sudah terjadi?. Aku mengatakan itu karena aku menyayangimu. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana takutnya aku mendengar kau dan Amei menemui genk motor itu. Aku kecewa karena kau tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kataku untuk tidak bertindak gegabah. Meskipun aku tahu kau dan Amei hebat dalam matrial arts tapi melawan orang sebanyak itu sama saja mengantar nyawa dengan sukarela. Apa setelah dengan sok beraninya kau menantang geng motor itu, sekarang kau bersembunyi seperti tikus dariku? Jawab aku Min..apa aku tidak berhak marah?."

"Mianhae..jeongmal mianhae."

"Kenapa kau terus-terusan mengatakan maaf?. Kau tidak bersalah Min."

"Aku bersalah..hiks..aku bersalah karena aku yang mengajak Amei kesana. Dan karena kebodohanku kita kehilangan dia. Seharusnya aku ikut mati saat itu." tangisan Sungmin menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Karena disini hanya Zhoumi jadi hanya dia yang mendengar, mungkin.

"Apakah kau pikir aku akan tetap waras bila aku kehilangan dua adik sekaligus? Kau mau aku jadi penghuni rumah sakit jiwa?." Zhoumi kembali emosi. Dia tidak menyangka Sungmin naif sekali.

"Tidak..bukan begitu. Aku hanya merasa tidak adil pada Amei."

"Adil? Jadi dengan kau ikut mati Amei akan bahagia?. Jangan naif Min. Kau ajak ataupun tidak, saat itu Amei akan tetap meninggal karena itu sudah takdirnya." Jeda sesaat.

"Dulu aku juga tidak bisa menerima semuanya. Kenapa harus Amei? Kenapa bukan kau? Atau bahkan aku?. Tapi aku sadar. Tuhan lebih menyayanginya sehingga mengambilnya lebih awal. Dan setelah aku bisa menerima semuanya, aku ingin menemuimu. Karena aku dengar saat itu kau juga terluka parah. Tapi, aku bahkan tidak bisa menemuimu." Tanpa sadar Zhoumi ikut menangis.

"Aku menunggumu berhari-hari dirumah sakit. Tapi kau tidak datang. Aku pikir kau membenciku. Jadi aku bilang pada kedua orang tuaku bahwa aku tidak ingin menemui siapa-siapa lagi."

"Termasuk aku?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Zhoumi langsung memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Bodoh. Mana mungkin aku bisa marah padamu?. Karena aku tahu kalian melakukan itu demi aku." Masih dalam dekapan Zhoumi, Sungmin mendongak.

"Kau tahu?." Zhoumi mengangguk pelan.

"Amei meninggalkan pesan sebelumnya. Dia mengatakan bahwa kalian akan menuntut balas atas pengeroyokan yang terjadi padaku. Dan dengan bodohnya dua adikku bertindak tanpa bicara dulu padaku. Kau pikir dari mana aku tahu keberadaan kalian saat itu?." jelas Zhoumi.

"Aahh..pantas kau datang bersama polisi."

"Dasar bodoh. Tapi aku senang, kau baik-baik saja. Aku sempat berpikir kau koma atau apapun itu. Ternyata kau tetap kelinci gendutku." Zhoumi dengan gemas menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mereka seperti anak kecil.

"Yah..aku tidak gendut. Lepas, jangan memelukku dasar koala jelek." Tawa Zhoumi pecah dalam kamar itu, menghangatkan suasana. Diam-diam Sungmin menghela nafas lega. Zhoumi tidak semarah seperti dugaannya. Dan Zhouminya tidak pernah berubah.

O_O

Berbeda dengan kamar Sungmin. Dikamar Yesung duduk empat namja yang mengerubungi layar laptop milik namja pecinta kura-kura itu. Terdengar pula gerutuan dari sang Magnae.

"Apa-apaan tiang itu? Sungmin kan sudah menolak, kenapa dia masih memeluknya begitu?." Omel Kyuhyun.

"Kasihan Noona, aku tidak tahu ternyata dia menanggung rasa bersalah sebesar itu." Donghae ikut menangis mendengar apa yang dua orang berbeda gender itu katakan.

"Kita memang tidak bisa menghakimi seseorang tanpa tahu alasan dibaliknya." Komentar Yesung datar.

"Kau benar Hyung, tapi ngomong-ngomong kapan kau memasang CCTV dikamar Sungmin?" Tanya Siwon.

"Tadi sebelum turun. Aku yakin Sungmin akan memilih bicara berdua saja dikamar." Mereka memandang takjub pada Yesung, namja itu benar-benar mewarisi otak sang Jenderal. Tapi kenapa memilih menjadi musisi?. Dan fakta bahwa Yesung bisa memasang cctv dikamar yeoja itu menandakan bahwa dia masih menyimpan kunci cadangan kamar Sungmin. Sungguh namja yang berbahaya.

"Licik. Pantas tadi kau mengizinkan mereka bicara dikamar."

"Tapi kau suka kan Kyu. Jadi kau bisa mengawasi apakah namja itu macam-macam pada Sungmin atau tidak." Dengan santai Yesung menanggapinya.

"Siapa bilang? Aku tidak peduli mereka mau melakukan apa. Bukan urusanku." Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari kamar bernuansa abu-abu itu.

"Dasar. Egonya tinggi sekali. Padahal dari tadi dia yang paling semangat mengupingnya." Gerutu Siwon.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana Hyung?" Tanya Donghae yang masih menangis sambil menatap layar laptop yang sudah menggelap, tanda telah dimatikan.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Apa kita akan diam saja?. Kita harus membantu Sungmin Noona."

"Jangan ikut campur. Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri. Tugas kita hanya harus memastikan Lee Sungmin aman."

"Baiklah, masalah sudah selesai. Aku sudah ditunggu teman kencanku. Aku pergi." Siwon juga meninggalkan kamar Yesung.

"Kencan? Secepat itu dia mendapatkan teman kencan?." Seru Donghae yang takjub dengan keahlian temannya itu dalam menggoda wanita. Yesung masih cuek menanggapi rasa takjub dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Kau tidak keluar juga Hyung? Kekasihmu kan masih menunggu dibawah." Ucapan polos Donghae menyentak Yesung. Menepuk kening pelan Yesung segera keluar kamar menuju ruang tamu dimana kekasihnya menunggu. Tadi dia langsung naik kekamar untuk memantau Sungmin tanpa sadar kekasihnya disana. Poor Ryeowook.

Sesampainya dia dibawah Ryeowook masih duduk menunggunya, sedangkan temannya sudah pergi. Kekasih mungilnya tampak asyik memainkan smartphonenya. Saat menyadari kedatangannya Ryeowook memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aku hampir ketiduran tadi, dan tadi Choi Siwon-ssi bilang hyung masih asyik dikamar. Huh." Sambil bersedekap tangan Ryeowook mengomel. Yesung hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Mian. Aku antar pulang sekarang?" tawar Yesung yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari Ryeowook. Dia sudah lelah menunggu, bahkan sahabatnya sudah mengomel tidak jelas dan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

Mereka langsung beranjak keluar mansion. Digarasi mansion terdapat beberapa mobil yang tak kalah mewahnya dengan Van putih yang biasa dipakai Yesung cs kuliah. Yesung menggiring Ryeowook masuk ke mobil Honda Civic hitamnya.

"Aku tidak tahu Oppa punya mobil. Karena kalian selalu ke kampus menggunakan mobil Van." Ryeowook mengungkapkan keheranannya. Lagi-lagi Yesung hanya menampilkan senyum kecil.

"Itu tugas dari Kim Heechul-ssi. Kami semua mempunyai mobil, baru dikirim tadi pagi." Kemudian suasana dalam perjalanan kerumah Ryeowook sangat hening. Yesung tipe orang yang pelit bicara. Meskipun Ryeowook cerewet, dia tidak tahu harus memulai obrolan dari mana. Jadilah mereka hanya terdiam sepanjang jalan. Sepertinya hubungan dua orang ini berjalan selambat kura-kura.

O_O

Matahari sudah bergeser ke barat. Langit sudah berwarna jingga. Siang sudah berganti senja. Terlihat didepan pintu utama Mansion Kim berdiri Sungmin dan Zhoumi.

"Oppa yakin akan pulang sekarang? Tidak sekalian makan malam disini?"

"Aku ada urusan lain Min. Besok kita bertemu lagi. Dan aku berharap kau mau memikirkan kata-kataku tadi." Sungmin mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Zhoumi.

"Aku pergi." Zhoumi segera masuk ke mobilnya dan keluar dari halaman mansion Kim. Sungmin masih berdiri disana. Matanya mengikuti gerakan mobil berwarna merah itu hingga tidak terlihat lagi. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan, mereka bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi. Pikirannya kembali saat mereka berdua masih dikamar. Zhoumi yang mengomel panjang lebar tentang dia yang tinggal dengan empat namja menyilaukan itu. Zhoumi hampir membawanya tinggal bersama di apartemen milik namja yang dia juluki Koala~karena hobi memeluknya~ kalau tidak ingat siapa yang memaksanya tinggal disini adalah Kim Heechul. Tapi setidaknya Zhoumi tidak berubah, masih sama seperti dulu.

"Kau terlihat tidak suka dia pulang?" suara dari belakangnya mengagetkannya. Dengan cepat Sungmin berbalik dan melihat Kyuhyun berdiri sambil menyender dipintu.

"Ye?"

"Kenapa tidak sekalian ikut saja dia pergi?" Sungmin mengeryit, namja satu ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu. Aku akan memasak makan malam dulu." Sungmin beranjak masuk Mansion saat tangan Kyuhyun menahan lengannya.

"Tidak perlu. Yesung Hyung dan Siwon Hyung pergi keluar dan akan pulang malam." Tanpa menunggu respon Sungmin, Kyuhyun masuk dan langsung menuju kamar. Sungmin hanya menggeleng maklum. Cho Kyuhyun tetaplah namja dengan tingkat sopan santun dibawah anak balita.

Sungmin akan menuju dapur saat dilihatnya Donghae diruang keluarga sedang menonton televisi. Donghae yang awalnya tiduran dikarpet bulu mahal segera bangun dan melambai padanya. Sungmin mendekat dan ikut duduk disebelahnya. Pandangannya jatuh pada televisi yang menayangkan acara musik.

"Teman Noona sudah pulang?" pertanyaan Donghae dijawab anggukan oleh Sungmin.

"Noona malam ini tidak perlu masak. Yesung Hyung dan Siwon-ie sedang keluar. Kita pesan antar saja. Ok."

"Heem, kau pesan saja. Aku bisa makan apa saja."

"Ahh, sebenarnya Kyuhyunie yang paling rewel dalam memilih makanan. Coba noona tanyakan padanya."

"Ha? Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Dari tadi dia berwajah menyeramkan. Aku takut. Hanya noona yang bisa menanganinya kurasa." Jawab Donghae santai. Sungmin melongo, demi apa dia harus menemui namja setan itu lagi?. Donghae yang sudah kenal lama dengan Kyuhyun saja takut. Apalagi dia?.

"Tap..tapii…"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa noona. Sana, dia dikamar." Donghae menariknya berdiri dan mendorongnya pelan. Sungmin masih menampilkan wajah memelas, tapi Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepala lucu. Sungmin terpaksa melangkah malas menuju kamar yang berada tepat disamping kamarnya itu.

"Noona fighting!" teriakan penyemangat Donghae tidak membantu sama sekali. Sungmin hanya menyumpahi namja pecinta ikan itu mimpi buruk setiap hari. Sumpahan macam apa itu min.

O_O

Pintu kamar itu berwarna hitam pekat. Terdapat gantungan didepannya bertuliskan ' _Go to Hell'_ dengan warna merah darah. Menyeramkan. Sungmin sedikit ragu untuk masuk, tapi mengingat bahwa namja didalamnya juga butuh makan dia memaksakan diri untuk mengetuk pelan pintunya. Satu kali, dua kali sampai tujuh kali sekalipun pintu didepannya tidak juga terbuka. Takut terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun, Sungmin nekat membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci itu dan masuk pelan-pelan kedalamnya.

Suasana dalam kamar tidak lebih baik dari pintu depannya. Kamar bernuansa hitam itu hanya diterangi lampu sudut dengan sinar kekuningan. Ruangan yang sama luasnya dengan kamarnya ini terlihat seperti kapal pecah. Barang-barang berserakan dan baju-baju ~entah bersih atau kotor~ juga tersebar disegala sudut.

Dan pandangannya jatuh pada sosok namja yang berbaring diranjang dengan tertelungkup. Kepalanya berada dibagian bawah ranjang, menghadap televisi yang masih menampilkan game yang sudah bertuliskan game over dilayarnya. Pantas dia tidak mendengar saat Sungmin mengetuk pintunya tadi.

Dengan perlahan Sungmin jongkok didepannya. Menatap wajah namja yang selalu mengganggunya itu. Kyuhyun nampak tertidur, tapi wajahnya terlihat mengerut aneh. Kedua alisnya hampir menyatu dan nafasnya juga pendek-pendek. Tanpa sadar jari lentik Sungmin memegang kerutan alisnya dan ajaib kerutan itu hilang dan Kyuhyun tampak lebih tenang.

Sungmin masih memperhatikan wajah didepannya dalam diam. Sampai dia dikagetkan dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Saking kagetnya dia sampai terjengkang kebelakang dengan keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?. Tidak seharusnya yeoja masuk kedalam kamar namja tanpa izin. Terlebih pemilik kamarnya sedang tidur." Tanpa merubah posisinya Kyuhyun bicara. Matanya juga masih tertutup rapat. Darimana dia tahu Sungmin ada disini?. Sungmin kelabakan.

"A..aku…sudah mengetuk pintu dari tadi tapi tidak ada respon. Aku takut kau kenapa-napa."

"Ck..ada apa? Kau tidak takut masuk kesini?" Sungmin memperbaiki posisinya menjadi duduk dilantai.

"Takut. Kamarmu seperti pemakaman. Tapi aku terpaksa."

"Kau ini. Yak…sudah masuk tanpa izin sekarang menghina kamarku. Apa maumu sebenarnya hah?" Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurannya dan menunjuk kurang ajar pada Sungmin.

"Tapi benar kan, kamarmu menyeramkan." Tanpa sadar Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Kyuhyun menelan ludah susah payah melihat aegyo alami Sungmin.

"Aisshh…jangan sok manis!. Katakan apa maumu dan cepatlah pergi dari sini." Sungmin mencebikkan bibir kesal. Namja satu ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Donghae-ssi bilang dia akan memesan makanan. Dia menyuruhku menanyakan makanan apa yang kau mau." Sungmin berdiri sambil menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

"Jajjangmyeon." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Tanpa menjawab Sungmin segera meninggalkan kamar dengan aura menyeramkan itu.

.

Kyuhyun masih terduduk di tempat tidurnya selepas Sungmin pergi. Bukan maksudnya berkata kasar pada Sungmin. Tapi dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat tahu Sungmin ada dikamarnya bahkan sempat menyentuh alisnya. Benar, sebenarnya dia tidak sedang tidur tadi. Dia sedang bermain game, tapi entah karena apa dia selalu saja kalah. Membuatnya emosi dan memejamkan mata sejenak untuk meredam kekesalannya. Hingga sebuah jari yang dia yakini lentik menyentuh alisnya. Seperti disengat listrik dengan voltase rendah dia langsung tenang. Aneh memang, tapi dia merasakannya.

Dan untuk menutupi kegugupannya dia berbicara ketus lagi pada Sungmin. Entah kenapa, mengetahui alasan Sungmin datang kekamarnya membuatnya semakin kesal.

' _memangnya apa yang kamu harapkan bodoh!"_.Kyuhyun beranjak kekamar mandi. Mungkin dengan mandi air dingin bisa membuatnya berpikir waras.

.

Mansion Kim sepi. Karena dua penghuninya masih belum pulang. Sedangkan tiga penghuni yang lain sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Donghae berada diruang keluarga menonton acara kesukaanya _'Sea and I'_ entah jenis acara apa itu tapi dilihat dari judulnya berhubungan dengan laut. Jelas. Sungmin sedang diruang laundry, mengurusi pakaian kotor namja-namja yang hanya bisa makan dan teriak-teriak itu. Sungmin merasa disini dialah yang harus menjaga empat namja itu bukan sebaliknya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memilih berkutat dengan laptopnya dihalaman belakang mansion.

Kyuhyun sedang fokus menatap laptopnya saat sebuah mug berisi susu coklat diletakkan diatas meja. Dia mendongak untuk melihat pelaku yang ternyata adalah Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menunduk canggung dan pergi dari sana. Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba jadi bisu hanya menatap susu coklat yang masih mengepul itu seperti melihat uang satu koper. Tiba-tiba moodnya yang dari kemarin malam buruk berubah secerah matahari pagi. Dengan perlahan diminumnya susu itu hingga habis dan beranjak masuk kedalam mansion tanpa lupa membawa laptopnya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah berdiri didepan kamar Sungmin. Dan tanpa memikirkan alasan kenapa dia bisa berada disana dia mengetuk pintu didepannya. Tanpa menunggu ketukan kedua pintu berwarna putih itu terbuka dari dalam menampakkan wajah Sungmin yang keheranan melihat Kyuhyun dihadapannya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

"Susunya sudah habis." Idiot. Alasan konyol lagi?. Wajah Sungmin semakin bingung.

"Lalu?"

"Kau akan membiarkanku berdiri disini?"

"Ye?"

"Ahh,,sudahlah awas. Aku mau masuk." Tanpa permisi Kyuhyun masuk kamar Sungmin dan langsung duduk disofa disamping jendela kamar. Sungmin yang sempat bingung segera menyusulnya dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk kekamarku?"

"Kau tadi juga masuk dikamarku. Kita impass sekarang."

"Apa?. Mana bisa begitu?"

"Bisa. Karena aku Cho Kyuhyun. Dan sudahlah tenang saja, aku tidak akan berbuat aneh. Namja tiang itu kau bolehkan masuk kenapa aku tidak boleh?"

"Itu karena dia MIMI-KU!" jerit Sungmin sebal dengan sikap tidak sopannya Kyuhyun.

"Mimi-mu?" wajah Kyuhyun yang tadi bersinar jahil sekarang menggelap. Sungmin mengerut takut. Dia mundur satu langkah saat Kyuhyun berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah marah dan mencengkram lengan Sungmin dengan kasar. Sungmin meringis kesakitan.

"A..appoo..Kyu..ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sungmin yang kebingungan dan kesakitan sekaligus. Wajahnya sudah pucat pasi saat melihat kemarahan dimata sekelam malam didepannya. Kyuhyun masih menatapnya tajam tanpa melepaskan lengan Sungmin dan mendekatkan wajahnya dan mendesis bahaya tepat disamping telinga Sungmin.

"Bagaimana bisa dia jadi Mimi-mu kalau kau adalah _milikku?_."

*tebece*

A/N:

Yuhuuu…chap 7 hadiir. Semoga suka yaaa. Dan soal masa lalu Sungmin tidak aku ceritakan detail yaa. dan tidak ada flashback. Karena masa lalu biarlah masa laluu…#digampar reader malah nyanyi :D

Sudah tahu kan disini Zhoumi sebagai apa. HoHoHo…si evil kesetanan tuh huawakakakaka aku suka buat Kyupil kebakaran bulu ketek#plakkk maksudnya kebakaran jenggot. Biar cepet sadar ma perasaannya. Hahahahaha

Terima kasih reviewnya chinguu,,,dan terima kasih juga atas doanya. Maaf tidak bisa dibalas satu-satu yaaa. Dan buat yang follow and Fav gomawoooo…..

Buat rasa terima kasihku…oppa-deul akan nyanyiin _**"follow him"**_ buat kalian semua wkwkwkwkwkwk. Authornya makin tidak waras. Mian ne..malah ngmong yang aneh-aneh. Sekali lagi gomawooyooooooo…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Cinderella of Darkness**_

 **My 1'st kyumin story**

 **Warning: Kyumin, GS, School Life, Romance/Drama, typo (es), rate T**

 **Disclaimer: this fic is mine, inspiration of manga**

" **perfect girl evolution"**

 **No copas, Bash and Flame**

 **Don't like, just click close (X)**

 **Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sngmi** **n**

 **S** **upport cast: other member Super junior and idol Kpop's**

 **Summary: metamorfosis Lee Sungmin / "Kau lebih pantas disebut Cinderella dari kegelapan" / "Tidak bisakah aku berubah menjadi lady tanpa harus bersama kalian?" / "kami akan menjadikanmu Cinderella" / "Berhentilah menganggap dirimu buruk" / "Kesederhanaanmulah yang membuatmu cantik".**

 **Happy Reading and enJOY**

 **Chapter 8 : Can You Feel It**

Sungmin membeku mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Siapa milik siapa?. Kenapa dia merasa butuh mengorek telinganya?. Dia pikir Kyuhyun salah bicara.

" _kau adalah milikku"_.

Aahh…sepertinya dia yang salah dengar. Mana mungkin Kyuhyun bilang begitu. Kyuhyun selalu saja mengganggunya dan tiba-tiba saja sekarang mengatakan hal tentang kepemilikan. Bukankah itu hal yang mustahil?. Tapi cengkraman dilengannya yang semakin kencang menyadarkannya.

"Ne?" hanya respon singkat itu yang bisa diucapkannya. Kyuhyun mendengus, dan menghempaskan lengannya begitu saja dan beranjak keluar dari kamar Sungmin dan membanting pintunya dengan kasar. Sungmin bahkan sampai melonjak kaget.

"Dia itu kenapa sih?." Sungmin menggerutu sambil mengelus lengannya yang masih terasa sakit. Dilihatnya pintu yang sudah tertutup itu dan memikirkan kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan. Mungkinkah?.

 _Ah..jangan bodoh Lee Sungmin_ , _mana mungkin_.

Sungmin memukul kepalanya saat memikirkan hal konyol tentang alasan Kyuhyun bicara hal aneh tadi. Tapi, kenapa Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya sangat membencinya mengatakan bahwa dia adalah miliknya?. Karena itukah dia mau menjaganya?. Saat tersadar akan maksud Kyuhyun, dia segera keluar kamar dan berdiri didepan kamar Kyuhyun. Tangannya bertautan tanda gugup setelah mengetuk pintu. Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan memasang wajah bertanya.

"Apa aku boleh masuk? Kita harus bicara." Sungmin bertanya dengan suara gemetar. Kyuhyun menatapnya dalam tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Sungmin yang ditatap seperti itu semakin gugup. Setelah lima menit berlalu Kyuhyun membuka kamarnya lebih lebar dan menyuruh Sungmin masuk dengan isyarat kepala. Didalam kamar mereka masih hanya diam. Kyuhyun yang berdiri disamping jendela menyilangkan tangan dan menatap Sungmin tajam. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menunduk dan memilin ujung piyamanya.

"Kau bilang mau bicara. Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksud kata-katamu tadi?" mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun mendengus keras.

"Apa otakmu begitu bodoh sampai tidak tahu arti kata milik?" Sungmin mendongak, memberanikan diri menatap namja yang selalu membingungkannya.

"Aku tahu…tapi…"

"Lalu kenapa masih bertanya apa maksudnya?" suara Kyuhyun sedatar wajahnya saat ini.

"Aku hanya bertanya kenapa aku harus menjadi milikmu sedangkan aku tidak berhutang apapun padamu." Ucapan polos Sungmin membuat kerutan didahi lebar Kyuhyun.

"Hutang?" Kyuhyun membeo.

"Iya, hutang. Aku tidak merasa berhutang padamu. OMO…jangan-jangan orang tuaku yang berhutang pada keluargamu dan menjadikanku jaminan?. ANDWEE…" teriakan imut Sungmin semakin membuat urat emosi Kyuhyun mengencang. Pemikiran apa itu?. Jadi hal itu yang bisa disimpulkan oleh otak imut Lee Sungmin?. Wajah Kyuhyun semakin mengeras. Tanpa menjawab ocehan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin keluar kamar dan membanting keras pintu kamarnya.

Sungmin hanya mematung didepan pintu dengan wajah pucat pasi. Benarkah dia dijadikan jaminan hutang?. Dan Kyuhyun marah karena dia baru mengetahuinya?. Ya Tuhan..apa yang harus dia lakukan?.

Donghae yang sudah berada dikamar terlonjak kaget mendengar suara bantingan pintu. Saat dia keluar, dilihatnya Sungmin yang berdiri didepan kamar Kyuhyun dengan wajah pias. Didekatinya Sungmin yang seperti kehilangan nyawanya.

"Noona..gwaenchana?" pertanyaan Donghae membuat Sungmin menangis.

"Otteokhae…" Donghae bingung. Apa yang sudah dilakukan Kyuhyun hingga membuat Sungmin menangis?.

"Uljima, ayo kekamar. Sepertinya noona butuh istirahat." Donghae segera membawa Sungmin kekamarnya. Sesampainya dikamar bercatkan warna pink itu Donghae mendudukkan Sungmin ditempat tidur dan dia ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Katakan padaku. Apa Kyuhyun melukaimu?" Sungmin menggeleng. Donghae kembali bertanya.

"Lalu kenapa Noona menangis?"

"Donghae-ya,,,apa yang harus aku lakukan?. Hiks..hiks..Kyuhyun bilang aku miliknya." Jelas Sungmin sambil menangis sesengukan.

"Miliknya?."

"Heem..bagaimana bisa orang tuaku menjadikanku jaminan hutang pada Kyuhyun?. Hiks..hiks.."

"Hutang?. Siapa yang berhutang?." Donghae yang mempunyai otak pas-pasan harus berpikir keras dengan maksud cerita Sungmin ini.

"Benar hutang. Dan aku pikir Orang tua ku pasti berhutang pada Kyuhyun dan menjadikanku jaminan. Makanya mereka pergi ke Afrika tanpa pernah pulang. Hiks..hiks.." tangisan Sungmin masih berlanjut hingga membuat Donghae pusing berat. Dia butuh Kyuhyun si jenius untuk mengartikan maksud ocehan Sungmin ini. Tapi karena ini berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun dia harus mencari bantuan dari Yesung atau Siwon.

"Tenanglah. Aku akan membantumu. Sekarang noona istirahat, sekarang sudah malam. Ok." Sungmin mengangguk dan berbaring bersiap untuk tidur.

Donghae segera keluar kamar. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia menelfon dua temannya yang masih diluar untuk segera pulang. Ini keadaan darurat.

O_O

Yesung sampai di Mansion bersamaan dengan Siwon. Mereka berdua panik saat mendapatkan telfon dari Donghae yang berteriak panik menyuruh pulang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?. Saat mereka masuk ke dalam Mansion, Donghae sudah menunggu diruang tamu dengan gelisah.

Melihat kedatangan dua temannya, Donghae segera mengoceh tidak jelas. Yesung dan Siwon bingung mencerna cerita Donghae. Karena temannya itu buruk dalam hal berbicara cepat.

"Jelaskan pelan-pelan." Perintah Yesung tenang.

"Ini gawat Hyung."

"Apanya yang gawat?. Sebaiknya ini benar-benar hal penting. Aku sudah meninggalkan kencan menakjubkanku dengan Hyuna. Auucchh…sial." Omel Siwon yang sebenarnya terpaksa pulang. Oh come on, sudah hampir seminggu dia tidak mengencani seorang gadis pun. Dan saat si sexy Hyuna dipelukannya, ikan cengeng itu menyuruhnya pulang. Semoga benar-benar karena hal penting. Kalau tidak bisa dia pastikan besok pagi semua ikan di aquarium Donghae akan menjadi sarapan kucing tetangga.

"Ini benar-benar gawat Siwon-ah."

"Iya. Apanya yang gawat?." Yesung sudah mulai gemas sendiri menghadapi Donghae.

"Sungmin noona tadi bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun." Yesung dan Siwon mengerutkan alis bingung. Itukan sudah biasa?. Lalu dimana gawatnya?.

"Sungmin noona juga menangis." Keduanya masih bingung dengan cerita Donghae. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertengkar dan Sungmin menangis kan itu hal yang amat sangat biasa.

"Apa Sungmin terluka?." Tanya Yesung berusaha bersabar. Donghae hanya menggeleng.

"LALU KENAPA KAU MENGGANGGU KENCANKU?" teriak Siwon frustasi. Donghae ini, benar-benar.

"Karena kata noona Kyuhyun bilang noona miliknya. Orang tua noona berhutang pada Kyuhyun dan menjadikan noona sebagai jaminan hutang. Oleh sebab itu Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa noona adalah miliknya. Bagaimana ini?. Kita harus menolong Sungmin noona." Penjelasan Donghae membuat Siwon dan Yesung menganga lebar. Sebenarnya hanya Siwon yang menganga karena Yesung masih bisa mengontrol wajahnya meskipun sama kagetnya.

"Kau bilang Sungmin dijadikan jaminan hutang?" tanya Yesung yang dijawab anggukan Donghae.

"Sungmin tahu dari mana?"

"Sudah aku bilang karena Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa noona adalah miliknya. Makanya Noona menangis."

"BWUHAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa Siwon pecah. Dia bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya karena tertawa dengan kencang. Yesung hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Yak..kenapa kau malah tertawa?. Kita harus menolong Sungmin noona." Donghae tidak habis pikir kenapa teman-temannya menertawakannya. Padahal ini hal yang sangat genting.

"Ya..kita memang harus menolongnya. Lee Sungmin butuh Dewa Cinta untuk membuka pikirannya yang polos itu." kata-kata Yesung semakin membuat Donghae bingung.

"Noona dijadikan jaminan hutang. Kenapa malah Hyung bicara tentang Dewa Cinta?"

"Haha..dan jangan lupa Dewa Cinta juga untuk magnae kurang ajar kita Hyung. Haha..lucu sekali. Yang satu tidak bisa mengungkapkan dengan jelas. Yang satu tidak bisa mengerti. Haha…mereka benar-benar lucu." Siwon berbicara dengan diselingi tawa gelinya.

"Adakah yang bisa menjelaskan maksudnya?. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti." Puppy face Donghae semakin membuat Siwon terkekeh geli. Yesung harus menggeplak belakang kepalanya agar berhenti tertawa.

"Kyuhyun menyukai Lee Sungmin. Dan Lee Sungmin sudah salah mengartikan maksud Kyuhyun." Penjelasan Yesung membuat Donghae menganga. Benarkah magnae mereka menyukai Lee Sungmin?. Bukankah selama ini Kyuhyun yang paling keras dan galak terhadap Sungmin?.Donghae berpikir keras. Apakah tidak apa-apa bila Sungmin noona dengan Kyuhyun?. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang susah dimengerti. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak baik. Karena setahunya Kyuhyun tidak pernah melirik yeoja-yeoja yang jelas-jelas mengejarnya. Jadi bisa dikatakan Kyuhyun lulus tentang kesetiaan. Ya..sepertinya dia akan setuju kali ini. Donghae manggut-manggut absurd.

"OKE! Kita harus melakukan sesuatu. Dan aku akan mengerahkan seluruh ilmuku dalam mendapatkan wanita demi menyatukan dua orang bodoh itu." Siwon dengan semangat membara bertekad membantu.

"Jadi penasihat cinta?. Aku tidak keberatan." Jawab Yesung datar.

"Aku akan menjadi peri cinta untuk noona dan uri magnae. Hahaha.."

Malam itu mereka merencanakan hal yang sangat luar biasa yang tidak akan pernah dipikirkan mahasiswa pada umumnya. Terima kasih pada otak dewasanya Choi Siwon.

O_O

Esok paginya, mereka berangkat ke kampus hanya berempat minus Kyuhyun. Pagi-pagi sekali magnae evil itu sudah pergi. Mereka tidak khawatir karena mereka tahu alasan Kyuhyun pergi sendiri. Menghindari Lee Sungmin tentu saja. Tapi yang dihindari bahkan tidak menyadari. Sejak pagi Lee Sungmin seperti patung tak bernyawa. Saat ditanya Donghae apakah dia baik-baik saja, dia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Padahal matanya sudah seperti panda karena kurang tidur. Yesung bahkan harus menggeplak kepala Siwon lagi saat namja dengan julukan kuda itu menyemburkan tawa.

Sesampainya mereka di kampus, Kyuhyun juga tidak terlihat. Sungmin yang masih muram juga langsung menghilang dengan Zhoumi yang sudah menunggunya di lobby kampus. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan mencari Kyuhyun dikelasnya. Dan benar saja, namja berambut brunette itu sedang memainkan psp-nya dengan emosi tanpa menyadari kedatangan ketiga temannya.

"SIAL!..mati saja kau otak kelinci." Umpat Kyuhyun yang sudah jelas memaki siapa.

"Kau yakin membiarkannya mati?" Siwon mengodanya.

"Tentu saja..dia pikir dia siapa? Sigh.." Kyuhyun masih belum sadar dengan keberadaan tiga namja yang sedang menyengir aneh itu.

"Kau yakin tidak akan menyesal?." Kali ini Donghae yang bicara.

"Untuk apa aku menyesal?. Dia bahkan terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti kata-kataku."

"Memang siapa dia?" kali ini Yesung yang bertanya.

" TENTU SAJA LEE SUNG…min. YAAKK…sejak kapan kalian disini?." Kyuhyun yang sadar sudah dikerjai tiga temannya berteriak keras dengan wajah memerah. Entah malu atau marah, sepertinya karena keduanya.

"BWUHAHAHAHA…" Siwon dan Donghae kompak menyemburkan tawa. Donghae bahkan sampai memukul-mukul meja didepannya. Dalam sekejap mereka menjadi pusat perhatian semua penghuni kelas. Kalau saja bukan Starlight, mungkin banyak sepatu sudah dilayangkan kearah mereka.

"Jadi karena Lee Sungmin HuH?" goda Yesung dengan wajah datarnya. Kyuhyun mendengus dan kembali pura-pura fokus dengan psp ditangannya.

"Bukan urusan kalian." Ketusnya.

"Mengaku saja. Kami sudah tahu, Sungmin bahkan tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena memikirkan hutangnya. HAHAHAHA." Sial. Kyuhyun menggerutu dalam hati. Dari mana kuda itu tahu?.

"Noona menangis dengan keras semalam. Kau keterlaluan Kyu."

"YAKK..kenapa aku yang disalahkan?. Dia sendiri yang terlalu bodoh." Kyuhyun masih kesal dengan kejadian semalam. Apakah kata-katanya kurang jelas hingga kelinci nakal itu tidak mengerti?. Dan omong kosong apa lagi itu, hutang?. Semiskin apa orang tua Lee Sungmin sampai berhutang padanya?. Mereka bahkan berlibur ke Afrika. Mana ada orang miskin berlibur dalam berbulan-bulan?. Sayangnya hal itu tidak terpikirkan oleh Sungmin yang kata Kyuhyun berotak kelinci itu.

"Caramu yang salah kawan." Siwon dengan santai duduk dibangku sebelah Kyuhyun dan merangkulkan tangannya pada bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak peduli, padahal telinganya sudah siap menangkap apa saja yang akan dikatakan temannya yang ahli mengenai wanita itu.

"Lee Sungmin adalah gadis lugu yang masa remajanya dihabiskan dengan sembunyi dari dunia luar. Meski saat kecil dia berteman dengan banyak orang termasuk laki-laki tapi masa SMA adalah masa terpenting dalam mengenal percintaan." Jelas Siwon. Disini bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang fokus mendengarkan Siwon. Yesung dan Donghae juga memasang telinganya baik-baik. Kapan lagi mereka mendapatkan ilmu ini tanpa harus menahan malu untuk bertanya pada namja yang saat kecil bercita-cita menjadi pendeta itu?.

"Benar juga, dia bahkan tidak tahu kencan itu seperti apa." Gumam Kyuhyun yang masih bisa didengar teman-temannya.

"Dikasus ini. kau tidak seharusnya langsung menyerangnya seperti semalam. Beri dia perhatian tanpa menunjukkan bahwa kau mengincarnya. Wanita itu seperti burung. Saat kau mengejarnya mereka akan terbang semakin tinggi. Tapi saat kau mengacuhkannya mereka akan menghinggapimu tanpa kau paksa. Yaah..meski aku yakin Lee Sungmin tidak akan pernah dengan suka rela menghinggapimu sih.." Kyuhyun mendengus dengan sindiran Siwon. Orang ini niat membantu tidak sih?. Tunggu, sejak kapan dia meminta bantuan mereka?. Sial, dia sudah masuk dalam pancingan mereka ternyata.

"Jadi, sekarang kau harus lebih lembut padanya. Setidaknya buatlah dia nyaman didekatmu, karena akan sedikit susah untuk membuatnya melihatmu. Kau tidak lupa dengan namja tinggi kemarin kan?." Tentu saja Kyuhyun ingat. Namja itu sungguh menyebalkan.

"Karena kau adalah magnae tersayangku..aku akan membantu." Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mendengus geli. Magnae tersayang?. Mereka bahkan selalu menyumpahinya. Tapi dia tetap diam, karena semua yang dikatakan Hyungnya benar. Dia harus segera bertindak.

"Aku dengar, Heenim-ssi akan mengadakan pesta di sebuah pulau eksotis besok."

"Kau tahu dari mana?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Tidak penting dari mana aku tahu. Karena ada yang lebih gawat, karena aku dengar Lee Sungmin akan pergi bersama Zhoumi-ssi ke pesta itu."

"MWO?. Tidak bisa, Lee Sungmin hanya bisa pergi denganku." Kyuhyun yang emosi lagi-lagi tidak menyadari seringaian Siwon dan Donghae.

"Serahkan pada kami." Kata-kata Yesung meyakinkan. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk acuh tapi mereka semua tahu Kyuhyun sudah menari-nari dalam batinnya. Dasar raja gengsi.

O_O

Kantin sedang sepi saat ini, karena belum memasuki jam makan siang. Tapi ada beberapa mahasiswa baik namja maupun yeoja yang memilih kantin untuk bersantai atau sekedar mengobrol untuk menunggu jam kuliah dimulai.

Hal itu jugalah yang dilakukan Lee Sungmin dan Zhoumi saat ini. Mereka duduk dipojokan kantin, tapi tidak membuat mereka lepas dari perhatian mahasiswa yang penasaran disana. Lee Sungmin yang selalu bersama anggota Starlight, sekarang hanya berdua dengan sunbae mereka yang sama terkenalnya. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Zhoumi di SM University, kemampuan akademiknya yang mumpuni juga karena keramahannya terhadap mahasiswa lain membuatnya banyak disukai.

Zhoumi menghena nafas lelah, karena sejak tadi dia sudah bercerita panjang lebar, tapi sosok didepannya hanya menunduk tanpa meresponnya.

"Kau kenapa Minimini?" tanya Zhoumi untuk yang kesekian kali. Dan hanya gumaman lagi yang dia dapat.

"Demi Tuhan, ada apa denganmu hari ini?." Zhoumi sedikit kesal dibuatnya.

"Bisakah kita pergi dari sini?. Aku tidak nyaman ditempat terbuka seperti ini." Sungmin berbisik dan mencoba duduk lebih nyaman.

"Ada apa? Jelaskan dulu padaku. Apa yang membuatmu tidak nyaman. Dulu kita selalu dikantin menghabiskan waktu." Tuntut Zhoumi.

"Mimi..ak..aku..benar-benar tidak nyaman. Aku takut." Tangan Sungmin saling bertautan dibawah meja. Dia memang selalu dikantin saat makan siang dengan empat namja menyilaukan itu. Tapi entah kenapa saat ini dia benar-benar gelisah. Dan pemikiran bahwa dia dijadikan jaminan hutang juga memperburuk hatinya. Dan dia memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakan hal itu dengan Zhoumi. Dengan alasan yang dia sendiri tidak tahu.

"Tenanglah ada aku disini. Kau akan aman." Zhoumi sadar, Lee Sungmin yang sekarang bukanlah Lee Sungmin yang dulu dia kenal. Lima tahun ini banyak yang berubah darinya. Bahkan penampilan pun sama. Sekarang Sungmin sedikit lebih fashionable. Karena dia tahu bagaimana buruknya Sungmin dalam berpakaian. Sepertinya dia memang harus bisa lebih mengenal Sungmin yang sekarang.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk, dia tidak mau mengecewakan Zhoumi-nya. Dan dia juga sudah berjanji untuk mulai berubah. Tapi entah kenapa, hari ini dia seperti sedang diawasi malaikat pencabut nyawa. Keringat dingin membanjiri punggung sempitnya. Berkali-kali dia merapal doa dalam hati agar tidak terjadi apa-apa.

.

" _mati saja kau tiang!"_ perasaan Sungmin memang benar. Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang mengawasinya dari sudut yang berbeda dari mereka duduk. Keberadaannya yang tanpa ketiga temannya yang lain membuatnya tidak diketahui oleh mata-mata yang selalu ingin tahu. Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang berkomat-kamit menyumpahi namja yang dipanggilnya tiang karena selalu saja berusaha mendekati Sungmin-nya. Hei, sejak kapan Sungmin menjadi Sungmin-nya?.

' _Secepatnya'_ seringai setan muncul dibibir tebal Kyuhyun. Tepat saat itu Sungmin semakin duduk dengan gelisah. Hah,,firasat yeoja itu sungguh tajam berbeda sekali dengan kerja otaknya. _'Kyu, kau menyebutnya milikmu tapi masih saja menghinanya'_. Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahu acuh saat batinnya menyindirnya.

O_O

Sungmin masuk ke kelas sebelum bel perkuliahan berbunyi, tapi hampir semua bangku sudah terisi. Hanya beberapa saja yang masih kosong, termasuk bangkunya yang berada di pojok belakang dekat jendela. Dapat dilihatnya teman sebangkunya sudah duduk dengan santai memainkan smartphonenya. Dengan perlahan Sungmin mendekat dan duduk dibangku tepat saat itu Henry menoleh dan tersenyum dengan sangat lucu sampai mata sipitnya tinggal segaris. Senyum lucu yang mau tidak mau membuat Sungmin tanpa sadar juga menyunggingkan senyum kecil sebagai balasan.

Henry terpesona, baru kali ini dia melihat Sungmin tersenyum padanya. Meskipun hanya sekilas tapi dia tahu bahwa itu adalah senyum tertulus yang dia lihat dari yeoja anggota Starlight itu. Henry berdehem untuk membersihkan tenggorokkannya dari rasa antusias berlebihan.

"Hai." Sapa Henry dengan semangat. Sungmin hanya mengangguk sopan menanggapinya.

"Kau mengingatku?" tanya Henry lagi.

"Ya..kemarin kau ikut kerumah." Jawab Sungmin dengan suara pelan nyaris berbisik. Tapi Henry masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Ahh,maaf soal kemarin. Temanku- Ryeowook itu memang selalu memaksa. Dia sangat tergila-gila dengan Yesung-ssi."

"Gwaenchana."

"Dia sangat beruntung karena cinta pada pandangan pertamanya sukses besar. Meski dia selalu mengeluh tentang sikap Yesung-ssi yang sangat datar dan dingin. Tapi dia tetap memujanya seperti gadis remaja." Henry mengingat bagaimana menyebalkannya temannya satu itu. Ryeowook sangat pemaksa, Henry sangat membenci sifatnya yang satu itu. tapi kata benci itu akan terucap dibibir saja. Karena fakta Henry yang sudah bersahabat lama dengan Ryeowook sangat menyayangi teman kecilnya itu.

.

Sungmin termenung. Lagi-lagi tentang cinta. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. _'Sebenarnya apa itu Cinta?'_ kenapa semua orang bertingkah aneh saat jatuh cinta?. Dulu bibinya- Kim Heechul pernah terpuruk karena Cinta. Dan sekarang seorang yang dia tahu bernama Kim Ryeowook juga sedikit berlebihan karena Cinta. Memangnya apa itu Cinta?.

"Molla..aku juga tidak tahu apa itu cinta. Karena aku juga belum pernah merasakan seperti apa jatuh cinta itu." jawaban Henry membuat Sungmin melotot lucu. Dia yakin tadi dia bertanya dalam batin. Apakah Henry bisa membaca pikirannya?.

"Hahaha…sekarang kau pasti sedang berpikir aku bisa membaca pikiranmu." Goda Henry saat melihat Sungmin masih menampilkan wajah terkejut lucunya. Mendengar ucapan Henry membuat Sungmin sedikit menjauhkan duduknya. Melihat itu tawa Henry pecah. Ya Ampun..polos sekali Lee Sungmin ini.

"Kekeke..aku hanya bercanda. Kau mengucapkannya tadi."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin yang masih tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak punya kemampuan seperti itu. Tenang saja." Sungmin menghela nafas lega dan Henry kembali terkikik lucu melihatnya.

Obrolan mereka sedikit terhenti saat Dosen memasuki kelas. Setelahnya bahkan hampir sebagian mahasiswa disana mengacuhkan dosen yang sedang menjelaskan tentang sastra lama Jepang. Hal itu juga yang terjadi dengan Henry dan Sungmin yang asyik mengobrol. Sebenarnya hanya Henry yang bicara karena Sungmin hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan dan gelengan. Tapi hal itu sudah cukup untuk Henry.

"Tentang pertanyaanmu tadi." Tiba-tiba Henry bicara serius, membuat Sungmin menoleh padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa itu Cinta. Dan kau tidak akan pernah mengerti apa itu Cinta. Karena Cinta bukan untuk dimengerti tapi untuk dirasakan." Sungmin terlihat penasaran dengan hal yang diucapkan namja berpipi chubby disampingnya.

"Biarkan tubuhmu merasakannya. Bagaimana darahmu berdesir saat melihatnya. Bagaimana jantungmu berdegup lebih kencang dan paru-paru kekurangan oksigen saat bersamanya. Dan bagaimana otakmu akan berjalan lambat saat kau memikirkannya. Karena tubuh kita lebih akurat dari teori apapun di dunia ini." Penjelasan Henry sangat mudah dimengerti sebenarnya. Tapi karena Sungmin belum pernah mengalaminya dia hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa bisa memberi komentar.

Henry kembali terkekeh melihat bagaimana Sungmin mendengarkan ocehannya dalam diam. Lee Sungmin tidak lah sedingin kelihatannya. Dia membuktikannya sendiri. Mungkin menambah satu lagi teman dekat tidaklah buruk.

O_O

Pagi ini Sungmin tidak semurung pagi kemarin. Ini akhir pekan, perkuliahan libur. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun juga menunjukkan wajah yang segar dan semangatnya. Membuat Sungmin sedikit lebih tenang dan nyaman. Kyuhyun juga tidak mengungkit apa pun tentang hutangnya- Sungmin masih berpikir dia dijadikan jaminan hutang.

Dia menyiapkan sarapan dengan hati yang ringan. Bahkan tanpa sadar dia bersenandung kecil. Tepat saat sarapan siap suara bell didepan mengagetkannya. Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini?. Saat membuka pintu depan dia dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Ryeowook sudah berdiri dengan senyum merekah disana. Jangan lewatkan koper kecil yang dibawanya. Sungmin mengeryitkan kening bingung.

"Apakah aku mengagetkanmu?. Aku diminta Yesung oppa kesini." jelas Ryeowook dengan gaya cerianya.

"Ah..silahkan masuk. Akan aku panggilkan Yesung-ssi." Sungmin mempersilahkan Ryeowook duduk diruang tamu. Saat dia berbalik Yesung sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Membuatnya mundur selangkah karena kaget. Yesung tersenyum minta maaf. Bukan bermaksud mengagetkannya.

"Tolong siapkan satu porsi sarapan lagi Min. Ryeowook akan ikut sarapan dengan kita." Pinta Yesung yang langsung disanggupi Sungmin. Seperginya Sungmin, Yesung duduk disebelah Ryeowook.

"Apa kau sudah membawa yang aku minta?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Sudah oppa. Serahkan saja padaku." Jawab Ryeowook sambil menepuk-nepuk koper kecilnya. Yesung mengusak rambut Ryeowook lembut tanda terima kasih.

Ryeowook tersipu. Meskipun kekasihnya ini sedikit acuh dan datar tetapi perhatian kecil seperti ini sudah membuatnya sangat senang. Semalam saat kekasihnya menghubunginya untuk meminta bantuan tanpa berpikir dua kali dia langsung mengiyakan. Kapan lagi dia bisa berguna untuk kekasih datarnya itu.

.

.

Sarapan berlangsung tenang. Mereka semua menikmati masakkan yang dibuat Sungmin dengan lahap. Masakan Sungmin benar-benar menakjubkan. Sangat cocok dengan lidah bangsawan mereka. Ryeowook semakin kagum dengan sosok yang sangat berbeda dengan apa yang terlihat saat dikampus. Dingin dan misterius, sedangkan saat ini adalah Lee Sungmin yang imut dan sopan.

"Ehem..Min." suara Yesung membuat semua menatap penuh padanya. Ini saatnya.

"Ya?" jawab Sungmin tanpa curiga saat semuanya tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Hari ini kami akan berlibur ke pantai. Kau harus ikut. Karena kami tidak akan bisa pergi tanpa membawamu ikut serta." Kata-kata Yesung membuat Sungmin membeku. Pantai?. Musim panas, itu artinya ramai. Apakah dia sanggup?.

"Tap..tapii..tapii.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Minnie." Entah kenapa mendengar Siwon memanggil namanya dengan lembut membuatnya merinding. Apakah tidak apa-apa jika dia ikut?.

"Tenang saja, Ryeowookie akan membantumu." Setelah mengatakan itu Yesung menggangguk pada Ryeowook yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ayo Sungmin-ssi..aku akan menyiapkanmu." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sungmin, Ryeowook menarik Sungmin keatas. Sungmin masih bingung. Apa yang harus dia persiapkan?. Mereka hanya akan kepantai kan?. Tapi Sungmin hanya menurut saja saat kekasih temannya itu menyuruhnya berganti pakaian dengan baju yang dia keluarkan dari koper kecil yang dibawanya tadi.

O_O

Kyuhyun sedang berdiri dengan gelisah disamping mobil sport hitamnya. Dia khawatir Sungmin akan menolak pergi bersamanya dan memilih pergi dengan namja tinggi menyebalkan itu?. Fu*k..kenapa mereka lama sekali?. Apakah Sungmin kembali berulah saat Kim Ryeowook membantunya?. Aarrgghh…Kyuhyun hampir meledak saat ini. Jantungnya bahkan sudah berlomba dari semalam. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk datang ke pesta itu berdua dengan Sungmin.

Yesung, Siwon dan Donghae yang menemaninya hanya terkekeh geli melihat bagaimana magnae mereka yang terkenal dingin dan acuh dengan sekitarnya bisa begitu gelisah menunggu sang pujaan hati datang. Katakan itu langsung dan kalian akan mendapatkan bogem mentah dari namja titisan iblis itu. Mereka sangat mengenal bagaimana tingginya ego seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Lima menit kemudian yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang. Semua terdiam melihat penampilan Sungmin sekarang. Kyuhyun bahkan lupa caranya menutup mulutnya saat ini. Ryeowook tersenyum puas melihat bagaimana mereka terpesona dengan sosok didepannya itu. Itu berarti dia sukses merubah penampilan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengenakan dress musim panas selutut warna lime. Bahunya yang sempit terekspose bebas karena memang dress musim panas selalu tanpa lengan. Tapi masih sopan karena bagian dada tertutup sampai ke lehernya. Mata laki-laki mereka tak bisa berkedip saat melihat dada Sungmin yang ternyata berukuran besar itu begitu menonjol karena bagian atas dress yang ketat. Selama ini Sungmin selalu menggunakan atasan yang longgar wajar jika mereka tidak tahu. Rambut yang diikat cepol ketat dengan juntaian alami semakin membuat Sungmin mempesona. Tanpa make up tebal seperti yeoja pada umumnya Sungmin sudah mampu membuat laki-laki menoleh padanya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat bagaimana cantiknya Sungmin saat ini dan bagaimana teman-temannya terutama Siwon menatap lapar padanya membuatnya hilang akal. Dengan tidak sabar ditariknya lengan kurus Sungmin dan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dengan sedikit menggeram dia berkata.

"Bersihkan air liur kalian. Atau kalian akan menyesal." Ancamnya sambil ikut masuk kedalam mobil dan melajukannya dengan cepat.

"Cih..magnae kurang ajar. Sudah ditolong, bukannya terima kasih malah marah-marah." Omel Siwon yang tidak terima lagi-lagi dituduh mesum.

"Apa Sungmin Noona akan baik-baik saja?" Donghae masih mengkhawatirkan noona kesayangannya itu.

"Tenang saja. Kyuhyun akan menjaganya. Sekarang saatnya kita berlibur juga." Tanggapan datar Yesung membuat dua namja kece itu melirik keki. Namja tertua itu selalu saja menggampangkan sesuatu.

Tanpa menunggu respon teman-temannya Yesung segera mengajak Ryeowook pergi dari sana. Donghae dan Siwon yang masih menggerutu menggikuti mobil Yesung yang sudah menghilang dari halaman mansion. Mereka memang butuh sedikit refreshing setelah merencanakan sesuatu yang besar.

.

.

Didalam mobil Sungmin hanya terdiam dengan kepala menunduk. Dia tidak berani bertanya mereka akan kemana. Karena Kyuhyun terus-terusan menatapnya tajam dari spion diatasnya. Apakah dia terlihat aneh dengan penampilan seperti ini?.

Ini memang bukan gayanya. Dulu saat ke pantai dia hanya akan mengenakan kaos longgar dengan celana pendek saja. Tapi tadi Ryeowook bilang ini adalah gaya yeoja masa kini saat ke pantai. Untung dress ini tidak terlalu pendek. Sehingga dia tidak kerepotan menarik bagian bawahnya untuk menutupi pahanya saat duduk seperti ini.

Kyuhyun diam bukan karena marah. Tapi karena dia sangat terpesona dengan tampilan Sungmin sekarang. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kapan Kyuhyun mulai menyukai yeoja disampingnya ini?. Entahlah, Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu kapan itu. yang dia tahu yeoja ini sangat berarti untuknya.

"Kau terlihat seperti buah lemon." Komentar Kyuhyun.

"Apakah sangat buruk?." Tanya Sungmin pelan.

"Aku tidak mengatakan begitu. Aku suka lemon." Sungmin termangu, apakah ini pujian?. Tapi lemon?. Pujian yang aneh. Tanpa sadar Sungmin tersenyum kecil.

"Kita akan kemana?." Sungmin memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Yang lain menyusul kan?" mendengar nada khawatir disuara Sungmin mengganggu Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melukaimu." Sungmin menunduk kembali. Bukannya dia menolak pergi berdua bersama Kyuhyun, tapi akan sangat canggung jika harus berdua saja dengan namja yang membuatnya tidak tidur semalaman ini.

Sisa perjalanan mereka, diisi keheningan. Sungmin takut bertanya lagi. Dan Kyuhyun takut berbicara kasar lagi. Mereka sampai di pelabuhan dimana kapal yang akan mengantar mereka ke pulau tempat pesta itu berlangsung menunggu. Kyuhyun tidak kaget saat kapal yang mereka maksud adalah kapal pribadi yang mewah. Kim Heechul memang tidak pernah tanggung-tanggung saat melakukan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kita naik kapal?. Bukankah kita akan ke pantai?." Sungmin sedikit khawatir sekarang.

"Kita memang akan ke pantai. Tapi bukan pantai disini. Tapi diseberang pulau. Kau tenang saja." Jawaban Kyuhyun sedikit membuatnya tenang. Dia percaya namja yang pernah menolongnya itu tidak akan berbuat hal jahat padanya.

Mereka segera naik ke kapal dan menikmati perjalanan yang cukup lama. Sesampainya mereka di pulau yang dimaksud mereka segera turun untuk melihat semeriah apa pestanya. Tapi saat mereka sampai di sebuah pondok mungil disana, Kyuhyun mulai was-was. Karena pondok itu sepi dari hal-hal yang berbau pesta atau semacamnya. Dan sepertinya hanya pondok ini satu-satunya bangunan yang berdiri di pulau ini.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tanyanya.

"Yang lain kemana?. Mereka belum datang?." Sungmin bertanya, dia yang memang tidak menyukai keramaian lebih tenang saat dilihatnya pulau ini sepi tanpa pengunjung. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang mulai panik. Jangan-jangan dia salah alamat pulau?. _'bodoh, mana ada pulau memakai alamat'_ Kyuhyun mendengus membenarkan pikirannya.

"Tunggu disini, jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan bertanya lagi dengan awak kapal." Kyuhyun segera kembali ke dermaga kecil di bibir pantai tempat dia turun tadi. Tapi nihil, kapal yang dia dan Sungmin naiki sudah pergi. Kyuhyun mengumpat. Teman-temannya pasti yang merencanakannya. Sial, sekarang mereka terjebak di pulau tak berpenghuni ini. Berdua.

.

Sungmin berjongkok sambil menggambar asal dipasir dengan sebuah ranting kecil ditangannya. Kyuhyun bilang jangan kemana-mana. Tapi orang itu meninggalkannya lama sekali. Sungmin bukannya takut, dia suka dengan pulau sepi seperti ini. Dari dulu dia sangat ingin tinggal di Pulau tak berpenghuni seperti ini. Tidak akan ada orang yang mengganggu ketenangannya. Tapi menunggu sendiri juga sangat menyebalkan.

Saat Kyuhyun datang dengan wajah frustasi, Sungmin semakin tersenyum puas. Kapan lagi dia bisa berlibur ditempat seperti ini?. Meskipun harus berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin merasa senang.

"Kita benar-benar sendiri disini." Kyuhyun bicara dengan rasa frustasi yang ditahan. Sungmin kembali tersenyum kecil.

"Ini lebih baik. Aku tidak suka keramaian." Jawaban Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya dalam. Tatapan tajam yang diterimanya membuat Sungmin salah tingkah.

"Ayo kita masuk. Sepertinya pondok itu sudah dipersiapkan untuk kita." Ajak Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Sungmin untuk mengikutinya. Wajah Sungmin memerah, lagi-lagi dia merasakan sengatan listrik daya rendah yang membuatnya nyaman.

.

Pondok mungil berwarna putih itu sangat indah dilihat dari luar. Akan tetapi, bangunan gaya american itu sedikit minim perabotan didalamnya. Pondok dengan satu kamar tidur itu tidak dilengkapi dengan sofa atau bangku seperti rumah-rumah pada umumnya. Seperti pondok kosong tak terpakai tapi jelas masih dirawat kebersihannya. Kyuhyun memaki ulah temannya lagi.

Dikamar yang terletak disamping ruang tamu hanya terdapat satu tempat tidur ukuran jumbo. Ranjang berkanopi kuno itu juga terdapat kelambu putih yang terikat ditiang yang ada di tiap sisi ranjang. Indah sekali, tapi hanya ada satu bantal dan satu selimut diatasnya. Kyuhyun tersedak, apa-apaan ini?. Sekali lihat juga tahu, ini bukan pondok berlibur. Tapi pondok _honeymoon._

"Fu*k…mereka membuatku gila. Pesta kata mereka?. Cih..kurang ajar sekali mereka. Apanya yang membantu. Mereka malah menjerumuskanku." Umpat Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang dari tadi diam dibelakang Kyuhyun tampak tertarik dengan semua yang ada di pondok ini. Dia suka dengan keheningan dan kenyamanan yang ada. Dia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi sampai Kyuhyun berbalik menatapnya curiga.

"Ada apa dengan senyummu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang semakin menatapnya tajam.

"Aku suka pondok ini. Bolehkah aku tinggal disini?" Sungmin sangat antusias, terlihat dari senyum kelincinya yang sangat jarang sekali muncul. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Yeoja didepannya ini sungguh aneh. Dari segi mananya pondok ini cocok untuk ditinggali?.

"Bodoh, kau tidak lihat hanya ada satu tempat tidur disini?. Satu kursi pun tidak ada. Haah…mereka benar-benar keterlaluan." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengeluh sambil berbaring di ranjang yang sebenarnya sangat nyaman itu.

"Aku tidak masalah tidur disana. Tapi kalian akan tidur dimana?." Sungmin berdiri disamping Kyuhyun yang masih asyik berbaring dengan tatapan polosnya bertanya.

"Huh…jangan membicarakan mereka. Mereka tidak akan datang. Terserah mereka mau tidur dimana, di neraka sekalipun aku tidak peduli. Arrgghhh sial."

"Apa maksudmu?. Jadi kita akan berdua saja disini?." Antusiasnya karena pondok yang cantik langsung hilang mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Apa boleh buat, aku juga tertipu."

Melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak tidak peduli membuat Sungmin panik. Dia berkeliling pondok sekali lagi. Disana benar-benar tidak ada tempat atau perabot yang bisa digunakan untuk tidur selain ranjang yang saat ini sudah terjamah oleh tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana ini?. Kau benar, tempat tidurnya hanya satu. Kita tidak mungkin tidur bersama kan?." Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar teriakan panik Sungmin. Merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping dan menahan kepalanya dengan tangan Kyuhyun berkomentar.

"Kau bilang tidak masalah tidur disini. Aku tidak mau tidur dibawah. Meskipun musim panas, tapi saat malam hari tetap saja dingin." kata Kyuhyun acuh. Sungmin menganga.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka tidak akan datang. Dan bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku tidur dibawah?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak bilang kau tidur dibawah. Kita bisa berbagi tempat kan?. Ranjang ini cukup besar untuk kita berdua." Sahut Kyuhyun datar.

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" Jerit Sungmin frustasi. Bagaimana bisa dia tidur berdua dengan namja galak ini?.

"Kau pikir aku mau?. Kita hanya berbagi tempat. Bukan berarti kita akan berbuat seperti yang ada diotakmu sekarang. Dasar bodoh."

"AKU TIDAK BODOH. CHO KYUHYUN BODOH!"

"Berhenti teriak atau aku akan menciummu sekarang." Ancam Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang polos langsung diam dan menunduk takut.

"Sudahlah, pikirkan itu nanti. Karena kita sudah ada disini. Sebaiknya kita pergi melihat pantai. Ayo." Mau tidak mau Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibir kesal. Tapi sepertinya ke pantai tidak buruk juga.

O_O

Setelah seharian di pantai, Kyuhyun yang kelaparan memaksa Sungmin untuk kembali ke Pondok. Sungmin yang sangat menikmati kesendiriannya sempat menolak. Tapi Kyuhyun yang kelaparan adalah Kyuhyun yang suka marah-marah. Terpaksa dia mengikuti namja yang selalu melarangnya ini itu saat di pantai tadi.

Terima kasih pada teman-teman baiknya karena di kulkas penuh dengan makanan. Sehingga mereka tidak perlu bersusah-susah masak. Setelah makan siang kesorean mereka memutuskan untuk mandi dan mengganti pakaian. Beruntung mereka membawa baju ganti tadi. Tidak ada interaksi berarti selama seharian ini. Sungmin tetap menyendiri dan Kyuhyun tetap memasang wajah kesalnya.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang duduk diberanda pondok mungil itu sambil menikmati segelas teh hitam. Pikirannya melayang tentang perasaannya dan juga Lee Sungmin tentu saja. Dia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa dengannya. Sulit sekali menahan agar mulutnya tidak berbicara tajam pada sosok yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu.

Saat sedang asyik memandang langit yang sedikit demi sedikit menggelap karena matahari memang sudah terggelam, Sungmin datang dan ikut duduk disamping Kyuhyun dengan sedikit canggung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tahu Sungmin pasti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Soal tidur bersama, tidak bisakah kau mengalah?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara pelan. Entah kemana keberaniannya tadi siang saat berteriak pada Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa aku harus mengalah?. Kau mau aku mati membeku karena tidur dibawah?" Sungmin menggeleng, Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam.

"Lalu?"

"Aku..ak..akuu.." Sungmin tergagap. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah.

"Berhentilah takut padaku. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak kau inginkan." Nada suara Kyuhyun yang seperti terluka membuat Sungmin menatap tepat ke dalam mata segelap malam yang sedang menatapnya dalam. Luka apa itu?. Sungmin merasakan jantungnya berdenyut sakit karenanya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya pelan. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Jadi berhenti mengkhawatirkan hal itu lagi. Mengerti?" Sungmin mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. Bibir pantai hampir tak terlihat, hanya gulungan ombak yang berbuih sesekali datang menerjang pasir pantai. Satu lagi hal disukai Sungmin ditempat ini.

"Kau tidak harus menyalahkan diri sendiri atas meninggalnya temanmu itu. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku akan sangat marah melihatmu seperti ini." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berbicara serius. Sungmin yang kaget langsung menatap Kyuhyun curiga.

"Kau menguping kemarin?." Tanyanya dengan mata menyipit.

"Aku?. Menguping?. Enak saja, kemarin saat kau mabuk kau mengoceh tentang hal ini." Kyuhyun mengalihkan wajah pura-pura tersinggung. Dia tidak bohong kan?. Sungmin memang meracau tidak jelas malam itu. Setidaknya dia sudah lebih dulu tahu sebelum menguping.

"Benarkah?." Wajah Sungmin masih menunjukkan ketidakpercayaannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Terserah kau saja. Menyesal aku menggendongmu malam itu." Melihat Kyuhyun yang menggerutu membuat Sungmin kembali teringat kejadian malam itu. Bagaimana dia menangis dan bagaimana dia memaki Kyuhyun. Sungmin meringis malu.

"Maafkan aku. Kau pasti sangat kerepotan malam itu. Karena itukah kau terlihat sangat marah saat sarapan?."

"Bodoh, tentu saja bukan. Aku marah karena kau menangisi namja lain didepanku." Jawaban yang membingungkan dari Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin lagi-lagi harus mengartikan maksudnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sangat sulit ku mengerti. Apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan hutang?."

"Haahh..kenapa kau terus-terusan mengatakan hal yang bodoh?." Kyuhyun mendorong kening Sungmin gemas.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Sungmin menuntut.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" Sungmin menggeleng.

"Kau tidak dapat merasakannya?" Lagi, Sungmin menggeleng.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin tajam. Tidak membiarkan Sungmin menatap arah lain selain matanya. Sungmin yang ditatap setajam itu mendadak gugup. Perutnya mulas, dadanya berdebar tak beratur, oksigen seperti dicabut paksa dari paru-parunya dan otaknya melambat. _'biarkan tubuhmu merasakannya'_ Sungmin kembali mengingat kata-kata Henry dikelas tadi. _'karena cinta tidak untuk dimengerti, tapi untuk dirasakan.'_ Sungmin membeku. Benarkah?. Tanpa sadar Sungmin memegang dada sebelah kirinya merasakan debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Kyuhyun masih menatapnya dengan tajam, mencari rasa yang sama dari mata foxy yang selalu bisa menghipnotisnya itu. Saat dia menemukan apa yang dia cari, dia tersenyum dengan penuh pesona membuat Sungmin merona tanpa sadar.

"Lee Sungmin, dengar baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya. **Kau milikku. Aku milikmu.** Mulai sekarang hanya aku yang boleh membuatmu tertawa dan menangis. Dan akan ku pastikan itu karena bahagia. _**Saranghae.**_ " Kyuhyun mengakhirinya dengan mengecup bibir unik Sungmin lembut. Pelan dan lama, menunjukkan bagaimana perasaannya dan ketulusannya.

Sungmin hanya melotot lucu saat bibir mereka bersentuhan. Dia tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya. Tapi dia yakin ini ciuman terbaik dalam hidupnya. Kepalanya pusing, tapi perasaan memabukkan ini sangat nyaman. _'aku tahu sekarang'_ batinnya berseru.

O_O

Tinggalkan dua sejoli yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu. Kita beralih ketiga namja menyilaukan yang lain. Mereka saat ini sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga Mansion Kim. Setelah seharian jalan-jalan mereka sedang menikmati acara yang sedang ditayangkan ditelevisi.

"Apa noona baik-baik saja?" Donghae masih saja khawatir, dia tidak bisa tenang seharian ini.

"Tenang saja. Kyuhyun membawa ponselnya. Dan dia tidak menghubungi kita. Itu artinya dia baik-baik saja." Yesung dengan santai menjawab.

"Aku harap besok mereka membawa kabar baik." Siwon menyeringai mesum. Apakah rencana mereka tidak berhenti disana?. Ada lagi?.

"Tapi perasaanku tidak baik." Yesung menggumam.

"Yak..Hyung jangan menakutiku. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Heenim-ssi kalau terjadi hal buruk pada Sungmin noona." Gerutuan Donghae tidak ditanggapi oleh kedua temannya. Siwon yang terlalu asyik dengan fantasinya. Dan Yesung yang memikirkan firasatnya.

O_O

Disebuah ruangan VIP restoran mahal, terdapat lima wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat modis sedang berbicara serius. Mereka mengelilingi sebuah meja yang terdapat beberapa lembar foto diatasnya. Mereka terlihat sangat antusias. Ada yang berteriak senang ada pula yang mengeluh kesal.

Mereka adalah Kim Heechul, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Lee Taemin, dan Kwon Jiyong. Heechul yang saat ini sedang melipat lengannya dibawah dada menatap senang reaksi yang ditunjukkan teman-temannya ini.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanyanya dengan senyum mengarah seringainya.

"Aku kesal dia tidak memilih anakku." Gerutu Junsu yang duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"Kita sama Junchan." Jiyong yang dari tadi hanya diam berkomentar.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Kyunieku bisa sekasar itu. Aah..apakah aku dan Yunnie terlalu memanjakannya?" Jaejoong si Drama Queen mengusap setitik air mata yang keluar dari mata bulatnya.

"Choi Siwon nakal. Bagaimana bisa dia bersikap seperti itu?. Pertunangannya kan sudah dekat." Taemin terlihat kesal dengan ulah Siwon. Heechul tertawa nista, membuat mereka semua menatap penuh tanya padanya.

"Aku suka dengan reaksi kalian. Tapi Sungmin juga harus segera diberitahu tentang pertunangannya." Semua setuju dengan kata-kata Heechul.

"Aku akan segera menghubungi Teuki, kalian urus lah jadwal suami-suami kalian. Aku tidak suka kalau ada yang tidak menghadiri pertuangan ini. Dan Kwon Jiyong, pulanglah. Aku kesal diteror Jendral kejammu." Mereka semua mengangguk. Bukan karena takut dengan Heechul, tapi mereka sepakat dengan kata-katanya.

Heechul kembali menyeringai dan memainkan gelasnya yang berisi wine dengan pelan. _'karena aku sudah membiarkan kalian bertindak semau kalian. Sekarang nikmati kejutan dariku anak-anak nakal'_

*tebece*

A/N:

no coment. saya buru-buru uploadnya. kuota menipis. T.T . semoga suka yaaaa. dan terima kasih reviewnya di chap kemarin. mf g bisa balas satu-satu. terimaa kasih semuanyaaa... calangae 3


	9. Chapter 9

_**Cinderella of Darkness**_

 **My 1'st kyumin story**

 **Warning: Kyumin, GS, School Life, Romance/Drama, typo (es), rate T**

 **Disclaimer: this fic is mine, inspiration of manga**

" **perfect girl evolution"**

 **No copas, Bash and Flame**

 **Don't like, just click close (X)**

 **Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sngmi** **n**

 **S** **upport cast: other member Super junior and idol Kpop's**

 **Summary: metamorfosis Lee Sungmin / "Kau lebih pantas disebut Cinderella dari kegelapan" / "Tidak bisakah aku berubah menjadi lady tanpa harus bersama kalian?" / "kami akan menjadikanmu Cinderella" / "Berhentilah menganggap dirimu buruk" / "Kesederhanaanmulah yang membuatmu cantik".**

 **Happy Reading and enJOY**

 **Chapter 9 : Fiance? Oh My God**

Nafas keduanya memburu. Meskipun hanya ciuman lembut tanpa ada lumatan, tapi karena kegugupan dan debaran jantung yang menggila membuat mereka tersengal. Kyuhyun menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Sungmin yang wajahnya sudah memerah. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat betapa polosnya Sungmin. Dia yakin ini adalah ciuman pertama Sungmin, dan dia juga tentunya.

Mereka masih diposisi yang sama. Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin dari jarak sedekat mungkin tanpa peduli dengan wajah yang semakin memerah didepannya. Sedangkan Sungmin masih memejamkan matanya, dia benar-benar kehilangan orientasinya. Otaknya kosong, hanya sentuhan lembut dibibirnya tadi yang masih terbayang-bayang dipikirannya.

"Lee Sungmin." Suara bass Kyuhyun membuyarkan semua lamunan Sungmin. Saat mata keduanya bertemu wajah Sungmin semakin memerah. Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat Sungmin yang kembali tertunduk malu.

"Katakan sesuatu." Tuntut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin semakin gugup. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Otaknya masih kosong, dia tidak tahu akan begini rasanya. Manis dan memabukkan. Lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah mengingat ciuman barusan. Kyuhyun terkekeh geli.

"Sudahlah, apa yang aku harapkan?." Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan kekehan geli. Tapi Sungmin menangkap rasa kecewa disana.

"Sudah malam, ayo masuk. Angin laut tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

Setelah mengatakan itu sambil mengusap kepala Sungmin lembut, Kyuhyun berdiri dan masuk ke dalam pondok. Sungmin dengan patuh mengikutinya, dia juga sudah kedinginan sebenarnya.

.

Kyuhyun memilih masuk ke kamar mandi. Mungkin mandi air hangat bisa merilekskan otaknya. Tubuhnya sangat lelah, ditambah memikirkan perasaan yang semakin lama semakin membebaninya. Bukan karena dia menyesal, bukan. Dia hanya merasa terlalu lelah untuk mengejar dan menyakinkan Sungmin tentang perasaannya.

Ini pertama kalinya dia memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap yeoja. Dulu, dia selalu mengacuhkan yeoja disekitarnya. Dia menganggap mereka semua seperti hama yang mengganggu dan merepotkan.

Sekarang saat dia tertarik dengan seorang yeoja, dia merasakan betapa kasar sikapnya selama ini. Dulu dia selalu membentak dan menghina para yeoja yang mengejarnya. Sekarang lihat, bahkan Lee Sungmin tidak bergeming saat dia cium.

Kyuhyun ingin berteriak, tapi gengsinya yang tinggi menahannya. Hampir lima belas menit dia berdiri di Shower, mengguyur kepalanya dengan air hangat. Beruntung pondok kecil ini masih dilengkapi dengan air hangat. Tak bisa dibayangkan dia harus mandi malam-malam begini dengan air dingin.

Setelah memakai piyama yang sudah tersedia di rak kamar mandi, Kyuhyun keluar dan melihat Sungmin terlihat serius mengobrak-abrik laci disebelah tempat tidur. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari saat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kau sedang apa?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun mengagetkan Sungmin.

"Ya Tuhan…kau mengagetkanku." Jawab Sungmin sambil mengelus dadanya tanda dia benar-benar terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lihat sampai tidak menyadari aku masuk?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku hanya melihat-lihat permen." Sungmin kembali membuka laci didepannya.

"Permen?." Alis Kyuhyun mengerut, sejak kapan permen disimpan dilaci?.

"Hem…aku tidak tahu ini permen apa. Bentuknya sedikit aneh, tapi banyak pilihannya. Ada rasa Strawberry, pisang, durian, mint, bahkan ada yang rasa coklat Kyu." Penjelasan Sungmin semakin membuat Kyuhyun curiga. Didekatinya Sungmin untuk melihat permen apa yang dimaksud.

Kyuhyun tersedak air liurnya sendiri saat tahu apa yang ada didalam laci tersebut. Matanya bahkan sudah melotot saat Sungmin dengan polosnya membuka bungkusnya dan memainkan isinya yang berbentuk memanjang itu. Dengan sedikit kasar Kyuhyun mengambil barang berbahan silikon itu dari tangan Sungmin.

"Choi Siwon. Mati kau!." Umpat Kyuhyun sambil meremas barang itu. Teman-temannya sangat kurang ajar, bagaimana bisa mereka menyiapkan barang berbahaya seperti?.

"Kau ini kenapa?. Itu permenku. Kalau kau mau ambil saja sendiri, itu masih banyak." Sungmin mengomel dengan bibir mengerucut. Dia akan mengambil lagi kalau Kyuhyun tidak segera menarik tangannya menjauh dari laci.

"Demi Tuhan, itu bukan permen Ming!" teriakan Kyuhyun mengagetkan Sungmin. Mata foxynya melebar lucu. Kyuhyun mendengus melihat mata rubah yang penuh dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Sudahlah, aku jelaskan pun kau tidak akan mengerti. Lebih baik kita nonton tv." Niat Kyuhyun agar Sungmin tidak kembali ribut soal permen-pikir Sungmin- yang bahkan sangat jauh berbeda dengan permen. Tapi saat tv sudah dinyalakan muncul gambar dua sosok yang sedang bergulat panas di ranjang ditambah desahan yang langsung menggema diruangan itu. Kyuhyun terjengkang.

"SH*T…AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA!." Sambil berteriak frustasi Kyuhyun mematikan tv bahkan sampai mencabut kabelnya. Melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti kesetanan Sungmin berniat mendekat.

"Stop!. Jangan mendekat!. Disini penuh perangkap. Lebih baik kau duduk manis disana dan jangan membuat ulah lagi. Bisakan?" perintah Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk tempat tidur didepannya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan segera naik ke tempat tidur.

Sungmin langsung meringkuk dibalik selimut tebal berwarna putih seperti kelinci yang bersembunyi dari srigala jahat. Kyuhyun masih mengelilingi kamar mencari jebakan apa lagi yang sudah disiapkan teman-teman sialnya. Setelah yakin tidak ada lagi hal-hal yang membahayakan mereka dia menyusul Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berbaring disisi kiri karena Sungmin sudah meringkuk disisi kanan. Karena hanya ada satu bantal dan satu selimut Kyuhyun mengalah membiarkan Sungmin yang memakai bantalnya. Tapi tidak dengan selimut, Kyuhyun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya sendiri.

Mereka tidur dengan saling membelakangi. Lampu mereka biarkan menyala, demi keselamatan bersama kata Kyuhyun. Meski akibatnya mereka tidak bisa menutup mata barang semenit pun.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin dengan suara berbisik.

"Hem.."

"Kau sudah tidur?."

"Kau pikir orang tidur bisa bicara?" mendengar jawaban ketus dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir sambil menggerutu kesal.

"Ada apa?" karena tidak mendengar Sungmin bicara Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Tentang tadi…a..akuu.." Sungmin tergagap. Dia malu harus membahas hal itu lagi.

"Ck..sudahlah. Kalau kau akan mengatakan hal yang bodoh lebih baik diam. Aku tidak mau mendengar kesimpulan-kesimpulan aneh dari otak minimu itu." ketus Kyuhyun.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Namja itu benar-benar tidak punya sopan. Bagaimana dia bisa bersikap sekasar itu setelah menciumnya dengan sangat lembut tadi?.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu apa arti ciuman tadi. Hanya saja.." mendengar kata-kata Sungmin yang menggantung, membuat Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap punggung sempit Sungmin.

"Katakan." Perintah Kyuhyun tidak sabar.

"Apa kau serius dengan kata-katamu tadi?." Sungmin kembali bertanya meski dia masih memilih membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Kau masih meragukanku?." Lagi-lagi Sungmin menangkap rasa kecewa dari suara Kyuhyun. Sungmin diam, dia ingin Kyuhyun menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Aku sangat serius jika itu yang ingin kau tahu." Jawaban Kyuhyun sangat mantap dan yakin.

Sungmin berbalik dan menatap onyx yang langsung menghujam foxynya tajam. Mereka hanya saling menatap tanpa ada yang mengalah. Sungmin heran, sejak kapan dia bisa menatap wajah namja menyilaukan ini tanpa mimisan?. Sepertinya dia terlambat mengetahui apa yang dirasakan tubuh dan hatinya. Dengan nekat dia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun. Turun ke alis yang tebal, mata yang dengan refleks tertutup saat tersentuh jari lentiknya, ke hidung yang tinggi dengan bentuk yang sangat menawan, dan berakhir dibibir tebal yang telah mengecupnya lembut.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari Sungmin dan membawanya kedada bidang yang tertutup piyama berwarna biru untuk menunjukkan bagaimana jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang saat bersamanya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun terpana.

"Apa kau merasakannya?. Dia tidak mau tenang, hanya menatapmu saja dia akan berulah." Sebenarnya Sungmin sedikit tersipu, tapi karena pemilihan kata Kyuhyun yang tidak biasa dia jadi gemas.

"Tapi kenapa?" Sungmin masih tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun mempunyai perasaan itu padanya. Sungmin bukanlah yeoja cantik seperti teman-temannya dikampus. Sungmin sedikit tegang saat Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dan mendengus.

"Apa itupun harus kau tanyakan?. Aku bahkan tidak sempat memikirkan alasannya. Tapi kalau itu penting untukmu, aku akan memikirkannya." Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku percaya padamu." Sungmin berbisik saat mengatakan itu, tapi Kyuhyun masih mendengarnya. Kyuhyun hampir melompat saat bangun dan menarik Sungmin untuk ikut duduk sepertinya dan memeluknya.

"Aku pegang ucapanmu. Kalau kau mengingkarinya mati kau." Ancaman Kyuhyun hanya ditanggapi tawa renyah Sungmin. Kyuhyun bersyukur, ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar Sungmin tertawa selepas ini. Dan itu karena dia.

"Tunggu dulu. Kita harus memperjelas ini sebelum kau berubah pikiran." Sungmin menautkan alis bingung. Melihat Sungmin tidak mengerti Kyuhyun meneruskan.

"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah milikku. Dan aku milikmu juga tentu saja." Sungmin memerah mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun tentang kepemilikan. Dia mengangguk setuju.

"Itu berarti kau dilarang dekat-dekat dengan namja lain terutama tiang berambut merah itu." Sungmin yang masih tersipu melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan menatapnya protes.

"Wae?"

"Sudah jelas kan? Karena kau adalah milikku. Kekasihku." Tegas Kyuhyun penuh keegoisan tentu saja.

"Mana bisa begitu. Dia Mi.." sebelum Sungmin menyelesaikan katanya Kyuhyun sudah memotongnya.

"Hah…itu..itu..kau juga dilarang mengatakan dia milikmu. Karena akulah milikmu." Sungmin hampir tertawa melihat bagaimana kekanakkannya Kyuhyun, kalau namja itu tidak melotot kejam padanya.

"Kau tahu kan, aku tidak mungkin menjauhinya. Dia sudah seperti kakak kandungku. Aku sudah bersalah padanya." Suara Sungmin melemah. Dia sedih mengingat kesalahan apa yang sudah diperbuatnya. Kyuhyun menyesal sudah membuat Sungmin kembali teringat dengan masa lalunya. Dengan lembut dia menarik Sungmin kedalam dekapannya.

"Mian, maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan melarangmu menemuinya."

"Benarkah?" Sungmin mendongak dengan wajah yang bersinar cerah. Haah…sepertinya Kyuhyun akan selalu kalah dengan wajah kelinci memelasnya Sungmin.

"Heem, tapi aku tidak mau kau memeluknya seperti ini." Sungmin kembali tertawa renyah.

"Baiklah. Yang Mulia Cho Kyuhyun-ssi" sekarang Kyuhyun yang tertawa keras mendengar Sungmin mengejeknya.

"Tapi sepertinya kau belum mengatakan bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya padaku." Kyuhyun yang sudah berhenti tertawa bertanya pada Sungmin yang langsung terdiam dengan wajah bersemu.

"Haruskah?" Tanya Sungmin malu-malu.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah mengatakannya. Sekarang giliranmu." Kyuhyun terlihat tidak sabar kali ini. Kembali tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Nado." Cicit Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengarnya. Belum puas menggoda Sungmin Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Na..do.."

"Apa?"

"Kyu…" Sungmin merengek, wajahnya benar-benar malu saat ini. Sungguh tega Kyuhyun padanya.

"Hahaha…" setelah puas menggoda kekasih barunya, Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat.

.

Mereka bertahan beberapa menit dalam posisi itu, sampai Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukkannya dan mengajak Sungmin berbaring. Dengan sedikit canggung mereka berbaring, kali ini mereka saling berhadapan. Mereka berbagi bantal dan selimut bersama. Hingga tubuh mereka saling menempel intim.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan teman-teman sialnya senang. Dia tidak akan terjebak dengan rencana busuk yang mereka buat. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan Sungmin. Malam itu mereka tidur—benar-benar tidur-bersama dengan senyum diwajah keduanya.

O_O

Didalam sebuah ruangan dengan penerangan redup yang berasal dari lampu nakas terdapat seorang namja dengan rambut berwarna merah sedang termenung melihat beberapa foto ditangannya. Namja yang sedang duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya itu tampak menatap sendu foto seorang yeoja imut yang sedang tersenyum cerah sampai matanya menghilang.

Jemari panjangnya mengelus permukaan foto yang terlihat masih baru itu dengan lembut. Entah bagaimana dia menjabarkan perasaannya saat ini. Dia senang tentu saja. Tapi ada perasaan bersalah yang membuatnya menghela nafas berat.

"Seharusnya aku menghindarimu. Benarkan?." Monolognya.

"Aku senang kita bisa bertemu lagi. Tapi..bolehkah?"

Wajahnya semakin keruh. Seharusnya dia tahu jawabannya. Dia tidak akan dan tidak boleh memulainya lagi. Sudah banyak luka yang dia torehkan dihati sosok imut itu. Sekarang mereka bukan siapa-siapa lagi. Cukup dengan melihatnya kembali tertawa saja sudah membuatnya bahagia.

Sosok yang ternyata adalah Zhoumi itu menyimpan foto dalam sebuah kotak kecil dan memasukkannya ke laci nakas paling bawah. Kemudian tangannya bergerak meraih ponselnya dan mengecek notifikasi emailnya. Dia bingung, seharian ini dia tidak mendapat kabar dari Sungmin sama sekali.

Dia mengusak rambutnya kesal, masih belum ada kabar. Kemana Sungmin seharian ini?. Saat dia datang ke Mansion Kim tadi, bangunan megah itu kosong tanpa ada penghuni. Dia tahu ini akhir pekan, tapi mana mungkin semua orang pergi?. Sungmin bukan orang yang akan pergi tanpa mengabarinya sama sekali. Karena kemarin gadis itu sudah janji dengannya akan selalu memberi kabar padanya. Semoga dia baik-baik saja. Doa Zhoumi malam itu.

O_O

Siwon masih tertidur saat Kyuhyun mengendap-endap masuk dalam kamarnya. Dia dan Sungmin pulang pagi-pagi dengan menumpang kapal nelayan yang kebetulan melintas. Dia harus segera membalas keisengan teman mesumnya ini, kalau harus menunggu kapal yang kemarin menjemputnya bisa-bisa teman-temannya kabur lebih dulu.

Kyuhyun menyeringai kejam melihat Siwon tidak terusik dengan gerakannya. Dengan perlahan dia naik ke tempat tidur dan menaruh seekor kepiting di dada Siwon. Jangan tanya dari mana evil itu mendapatkannya. Dan Siwon memang selalu tidur tanpa mengenakan kaos. Dia hanya akan menggunakan boxer tanpa atasan saat tidur.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun beranjak turun dari tempat tidur dan kembali meyusup ke kamar dua temannya yang lain. Yesung dan Donghae bernasib sama dengan Siwon. Tapi karena mereka berdua selalu mengenakan kaos atau piyama saat tidur, Kyuhyun menaruh kepitingnya dibagian kaki dan tangan.

Dengan senyum puas dia turun ke ruang makan untuk menemui Sungmin yang sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka semua seperti biasa. Sungmin yang melihat senyum mencurigakan Kyuhyun menatapnya penasaran.

"Apa arti senyum itu Kyu?." Tanyanya sambil menuangkan susu segar ke tiap gelas.

"Kejutan. Sebentar lagi.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil duduk disalah satu kursi dimeja makan. Tangannya membuat simbol angka 1..2…3…

"AAARRRGGGHHHH…" Mendengar teriakan kencang dari arah kamar membuat Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak.

"Hahahaha….." tawa Kyuhyun semakin keras saat Sungmin melotot padanya. Bukannya menyeramkan, pelototan Sungmin malah sangat imut.

"Kyu…kau apakan mereka?." Masih dengan wajah galaknya Sungmin bertanya. Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahu cuek.

Kemudian ketiga namja yang sudah menjadi korban balas dendam Kyuhyun turun dengan wajah yang berbeda-beda. Siwon dengan wajah marahnya, Yesung dengan wajah dinginnya yang tidak biasa, dan Donghae yang sudah menangis sesengukkan. Mereka mengambil duduk dikursi yang tersisa.

Kyuhyun kembali terbahak, dan mengaduh saat Sungmin melemparinya dengan serbet. Tapi setelah itu kembali terbahak makin keras karena wajah teman-temannya tidak menunjukkan perubahan.

"Ini pasti ulahmu kan?" tanya Siwon dengan wajah merah padam karena marah. Dia hampir saja kehilangan harga diri saat kepiting sialan itu menjapit nipplenya.

"Jangan asal tuduh kuda." Kyuhyun memasang wajah polosnya yang membuat siwon semakin kesal.

"Lalu kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu?." tanya Yesung datar.

"Kekeke..karena teriakan kalian seperti yeoja. Hanya digigit kepiting kecil saja begitu hebohnya." Jawab Kyuhyun. Mereka semua menatapnya curiga.

"Sudah ku duga. Kau pelakunya." Suara Yesung sangat dingin saat ini. Kyuhyun akan protes saat Siwon bicara.

"Kami tidak menyebut tentang kepiting magnae sialan." Umpat Siwon. Kyuhyun langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Tapi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan penyesalan sama sekali.

"Minnie Noona…hiks…appo" Donghae menunjukkan jarinya yang sedikit berdarah pada Sungmin. Sungmin langsung meraih jari Donghae dan meniupnya pelan. Membuat Kyuhyun cemberut.

"Jangan manja ikan. Sungmin bukan ibumu." Ketus Kyuhyun.

"Cih..kekanakan. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada kami magnae. Aku lihat kalian semakin dekat." Omel Siwon sambil menikmati sandwich buatan Sungmin.

"Terima kasih atas jebakan kalian?. Cih..mimpi saja kau kuda. Itu balasannya karena sudah menyusahkanku. "

"YAK...mulutmu kasar sekali magnae!"

Bentakan Siwon tidak dipedulikan oleh Kyuhyun. Dia sibuk menarik Donghae yang masih saja mengadukannya pada Sungmin. Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepala lelah. Dia merasa seperti tinggal dengan kumpulan balita.

O_O

Yesung cs dan Sungmin kembali kuliah seperti biasa. Makan siang juga mereka habiskan dikantin bersama seperti kemarin-kemarin. Tidak ada yang special, semua seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Yesung dan Ryeowook dengan hubungan datarnya, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang masih diselingi pertengkaran seperti biasa karena kedekatan Sungmin dan Zhoumi, terakhir Donghae dan Siwon yang kembali menebar pesona ke mahasiswi disana.

Bicara tentang Zhoumi, saat Sungmin menjelaskan kemana dia pergi kemarin dan apa yang sudah terjadi membuat namja itu mengamuk. Dia merasa kecolongan. Sejak kapan Lee Sungmin dekat dengan Cho Kyuhyun?. Bagaimana Minimini-nya mau menjadi kekasih namja kasar dan angkuh itu?. Sungmin harus menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Zhoumi sampai namja itu mengerti. Hanya mengerti tidak merestui. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli tentu saja.

Mereka juga masih berangkat dan pulang kuliah bersama. Meskipun empat namja menyilaukan itu mempunyai mobil pribadi yang terparkir di garasi Mansion Kim. Mereka tidak mau ambil resiko dengan membuat Kim Heechul yang terhormat marah. Mereka hanya akan menggunakannya untuk pergi diluar jam kuliah. Seperti Siwon yang saat ini tidak ikut makan malam dirumah karena ada pertemuan keluarga.

Setelah makan malam, mereka minus Siwon berkumpul diruang keluarga. Donghae dan Yesung menikmati acara musik kesukaan mereka. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak berhenti mengomel tentang banyak hal. Tentang acara tv yang membosankan, tentang karpet yang tidak nyaman diduduki, bahkan tentang bantal sofa yang banyak jumlahnya. Mereka tidak ada yang peduli, karena memang magnae mereka paling rewel dan cerewet diantara mereka. Selain Donghae yang manja tentu saja.

"Lihat, camilan ini kemanisan Ming. Aku kan tidak suka manis." Kali ini kue kering buatan Sungmin yang jadi korban. Sungmin yang duduk disampingnya menghela nafas.

"Menurutku ini manisnya pas Kyu. Kau saja yang terlalu sensitif." Bukannya Sungmin malah Donghae yang menjawab.

"Berarti lidahmu sudah mati rasa ikan." Ketus Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi kurang ajar.

"Sebenarnya kau apakan dia Min?. Dari tadi marah-marah seperti ibu hamil." Yesung bicara tanpa menatap pada Sungmin. Donghae terbahak melihat Kyuhyun yang melotot mendengar omongan Yesung.

Sungmin menceritakan alasan kenapa Kyuhyun bertingkah kekanakan dari tadi, menghiraukan pelototan Kyuhyun yang mengancamnya. Setelah itu terdengar tawa yang membahana dari dua orang namja yang sedang terpingkal-pingkal. Yesung yang biasanya datar bahkan tertawa dengan sangat keras kali ini. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah sampai ke telinga karena malu.

"Omo..omo…hahaha…perutku sakit..hahaha…kau daebak noona." Donghae masih tertawa dengan memegang perutnya.

"Aigooo…uri magnae. Kau posesif sekali. Ck..ckk.." Yesung berusaha berhenti tertawa. Dia kembali duduk dengan tenang sekarang mengabaikan Donghae yang masih terguling-guling.

"Tertawa saja sampai mati kau ikan!" sembur Kyuhyun.

"Haa..haahhaa…itu balasan karena sudah mengerjaiku tadi pagi. Aku suka caramu noona. Magnae satu ini memang pantas mendapatkannya." Mendengar ejekan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun berdiri untuk memukul kepala Donghae. Belum sempat dia memukul Sungmin sudah menariknya duduk dan menatapnya galak.

Kyuhyun mendengus, sekarang kelinci nakal ini sudah berani memelototinya. Tapi mana Kyuhyun takut?.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu Ming. Kau sama saja menyebalkannya dengan ikan ini."

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf." Sungmin terlihat menyesal sekarang.

"Setelah mengunciku dikamar mandi kampus karena kau ingin berduaan dengan namja tiang brengsek itu? Maaf aku menolak permintaan maafmu." Kyuhyun bersedekap dan memasang wajah angkuhnya.

"Aku terpaksa Kyu. Karena kau selalu menghalangi kami untuk bicara. Dan kami hanya ingin mengobrol biasa Kyu. Mimi sangat khawatir karena kemarin aku tidak memberinya kabar."

"Dia pikir dia ayahmu?. Kenapa harus melapor padanya tiap hari?."

"Demi Tuhan, kenapa kau selalu berpikir yang tidak-tidak terhadap Mimi?." Kali ini Sungmin benar-benar kesal.

"Karena kau selalu lebih peduli padanya dari pada aku!." Bentakan Kyuhyun membuat mereka diam. Donghae dan Yesung yang kembali sibuk menonton tv ikut terdiam.

"Ah..magnae cemburu." Ejek Yesung santai.

"Benar-benar ya…kau sangat kekanakan Kyu." Tanpa malu Donghae mengatai Kyuhyun kekanakan, dia lupa, dia sama kekanakkannya dengan evil magnae itu.

Sungmin yang ingin berkomentar terhenti saat mendengar teriakan Siwon yang membahana dari pintu utama Mansion. Kemudian sosok tinggi itu masuk ke ruang keluarga dengan wajah suramnya. Semua memandang Siwon aneh, biasanya dia adalah namja yang sangat peduli dengan penampilan. Tapi sekarang, kemejanya sangat kusut dan dibiarkan keluar dari celananya. Rambutnya juga tak kalah kusutnya. Dengan lemas dia merebahkan tubuhnya dikarpet bulu tepat disebelah Yesung duduk.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Yesung bergumam. Dia seperti orang tua mereka saat ini.

"Chingudeul…what should I do?" suara Siwon teredam karena dia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal sofa.

"Soju? Kau mau soju." Donghae melantur, dia memang paling parah bahasa inggrisnya.

"Shut up Lee!" omel Kyuhyun yang masih keki karena ditertawakan Donghae tadi. Tidak hanya Donghae yang cemberut, Sungmin juga. Karena dia juga Lee.

"Katakan dengan jelas Hyung." Kyuhyun memasang wajah serius sekarang. Siwon bangun dan duduk. Semua memandangnya menunggu dia bercerita.

"Bagaimana kalau aku hanya jadi milik satu yeoja?. Bukankah itu sungguh kejam?. Mereka semua akan sangat terluka karena ku kan?. Bagaimana ini?" cerita Siwon dengan penuh nelangsa seperti aktor dalam opera sabun yang selalu ditonton ibu Kyuhyun, Kim Jaejoong.

"Kau ditolak?" heran Yesung.

"Kau ketahuan selingkuh?" tanya Donghae.

"Kau menghamili anak orang?" Kyuhyun langsung mendapatkan jitakan dari semuanya. Sungmin bahkan sampai melemparnya bantal dengan kencang.

"Bukaaannn. Aku dijodohkan. Bahkan tanggal pertunangannya sudah ditetapkan. Sangat menyedihkan bukan?. Ahh…aku tidak sanggup melihat semua gadis menangisiku." Melihat bagaimana berlebihannya Siwon, semua memandangnya jijik minus Sungmin yang sedikit terpana dengan sikap absurd Siwon kali ini.

"Bukankah itu kabar baik?. Semua orang tua bisa tenang karena anak gadisnya selamat dari tukang tipu sepertimu." Mulut pedas Kyuhyun berkomentar yang diangguki Yesung dan Donghae.

"YAK..kalian tidak setia kawan sekali sih?." Keluh Siwon.

"Lalu kau ingin kami bagaimana?" pancing Yesung.

"Tentu saja bantu aku untuk membatalkannya!"

"Shireo..aku tidak mau menanam dendam pada orang lain." Donghae menolak.

"Itu urusanmu, aku tidak peduli."

"YAKKK…Cho Kyuhyun. Kalau bukan karena aku, kau tidak akan mendapatkan Lee Sungmin!" teriak Siwon kesal. Kyuhyun hanya cuek, sedangkan Sungmin yang dari tadi diam memerah seperti tomat. Dia masih belum terbiasa dengan statusnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Memang seperti apa tunanganmu itu?" tanya Yesung, setidaknya mereka harus tahu situasinya sebelum memutuskan akan membantu atau tidak.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Karena kami memang belum dipertemukan. Tapi dari yang ibu ku ceritakan, dia adalah putri tunggal dari SW Group. SW Group adalah salah satu keluarga bangsawan terhormat di Korea." Semua diam mendengarkan.

"Ibu ku bilang dia gadis yang dididik dengan etika yang tinggi. Dari kecil selalu sekolah di sekolah khusus wanita. Kemana-mana diantar supir dan dikawal bodyguard. Dan dia tidak pernah dekat dengan pria manapun. Uhh..kalian tahu bagaimana membosankannya kan gadis rumahan itu?." Siwon bergidik saat selesai menceritakannya. Melihat teman-temannya terdiam dia tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana?. Kalian mau membantuku kan?" harap Siwon.

"Ayo kita kacaukan pertunangan mereka." Kata Yesung mantab disetujui yang lain. Senyum Siwon langsung merekah.

"Benarkah?" tanya Siwon bersemangat.

"Tentu saja, kita harus menjauhkan pria mesum ini dari gadis selugu itu." kata-kata Kyuhyun menohok Siwon tepat dijantungnya.

"Benar, jangan sampai pria pertamanya seperti kau." Meski Yesung mengatakan dengan datar Siwon semakin cemberut.

"Aku tidak mau kalau dia berpikir semua namja akan sepertimu." Tambah Donghae.

"Yak..kalian temanku atau tidak sih?. Kenapa tidak berpihak padaku?" Siwon merajuk karena mereka semua mengatakan hal yang buruk tentangnya. Meskipun itu kenyataan, tapi tetap saja dia kesal.

"Min..katakan sesuatu. Aku tidak seburuk itu kan?" kali ini dia bertanya pada Sungmin.

"Sepertinya itu ide bagus." Jawab Sungmin sambil meringis tidak enak melihat Siwon cemberut.

"Sudahlah, kau kan ingin pertunangan ini dibatalkan dan kami juga sudah bersedia membantu. Soal alasan kami setuju itu tidak penting. Sekarang katakan apa rencanamu." Mendengar kata-kata Yesung, Siwon kembali tenang dan fokus.

"Aku akan bertingkah menyebalkan saat pertemuan besok. Agar pihak mereka membenciku dan membatalkan pertunangan ini. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus seperti apa. Kalian ada ide?"

"Bertingkah kasar seperti Kyuhyun saja. Para bangsawan sangat membenci sikap kurang ajar kan?." Usul Yesung yang langsung diangguki yang lain. Kyuhyun langsung meradang.

"YAK..kenapa aku?. Aku tidak kasar. Seharusnya kau bertingkah seperti Donghae. Mereka tidak akan suka dengan namja yang manja dan penakut." Balas Kyuhyun. Kali ini Donghae yang cemberut.

"Bukankah Yesung Hyung juga membosankan?. Gadis itu tidak akan tahan berlama-lama dengannya." Donghae tersenyum puas melihat Yesung menatapnya tajam.

.

Hening, semua terdiam. Kenapa rasanya mereka mengumbar kekurangan masing-masing?. Bukankah sama saja mau bersikap seperti siapa?. Mereka sama-sama punya kekurangan. Dan mereka tidak tahu seperti apa selera dari putri bangsawan itu.

"Kalau kau tidak serius lebih baik hentikan. Namja yang melukai yeoja baik-baik lebih baik mati dan masuk neraka." Sungmin bicara dengan dingin. Wajahnya menggelap membuat semua terdiam. Aura misterius yang kembali menguar dari tubuh Sungmin membuat mereka merinding.

"Oke. Ini sudah malam. Ayo kita naik Ming." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin mengajaknya keluar dari ruangan yang berubah canggung itu.

"Sungmin benar. Pikirkan baik-baik, jangan sampai kau menyesal." Yesung ikut berdiri sambil menepuk pundak Siwon pelan dan meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan mengecewakan kami. Choi Siwon bukanlah namja jahat." Donghae yang terakhir meninggalkan Siwon sendiri.

Siwon termenung, benarkah dia akan jadi namja yang jahat?. Tapi bagaimana dengan masa depannya?. Dia tidak pernah berpikir akan memiliki tunangan diusia semuda ini. Dia masih ingin hidup bebas, menikmati masa muda dengan bersenang-senang sebelum terjun didunia bisnis seperti keinginan ayahnya. Haah…menjadi seorang putra tunggal keluarga chaebol sungguh berat.

O_O

Matahari masih belum terbit, tapi Choi Siwon sudah merusuh di ruang makan Mansion. Sungmin yang terbiasa bangun pagi dibuat kelabakan saat namja bertubuh kekar itu minta dibuatkan sarapan secepatnya. Dia harus makan banyak, karena nanti dia akan berperang. Berlebihan memang, tapi Siwon sangat gugup. Dia bahkan tidak bisa tidur tenang semalam.

"Kenapa kau menyuruh Sungmin memasak di pagi buta Choi?" Kyuhyun yang baru bangun kesal melihat bagaimana kekasihnya kerepotan memasakkan sarapan sepagi ini.

"Aku akan bertemu dengan tunanganku jam sepuluh nanti." Jawab Siwon yang menikmati telur dan sosisnya.

"Kau pikir aku peduli?. Itu masih sangat lama, dan apa-apaan porsi itu?. Itu bahkan cukup untuk kita berlima." Kyuhyun ikut duduk dikursi makan.

"Sungmin saja tidak keberatan."

"Aku keberatan. Sungmin milikku, seharusnya kau izin dulu denganku kalau ingin menyuruh-nyuruh Sungmin. Kau juga Ming, kenapa mau saja disuruh memasak pagi pagi."

"Sudahlah..dia butuh semua ini agar tenang. Kau juga sarapan lah kalau mau." Setelah meletakkan piring terakhir Sungmin beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan. Sepertinya kembali tidur bukan ide yang buruk.

.

Sungmin sudah meringkuk dalam selimut saat kamarnya terbuka. Dia tidak terkejut karena sejak dia menjadi kekasih Cho Kyuhyun, namja itu jadi sering masuk kamarnya sesuka hati. Setelah menutup kembali pintu kamar, Kyuhyun ikut masuk dalam selimut dan memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Sungmin gugup, dia masih belum terbiasa dengan skinship yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Meski dia tidak menolak.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Sungmin memilih menelan kegugupannya dengan bertanya.

"Kau belum sarapan, bagaimana aku bisa sarapan?." Uhh merayu Cho?.

"Seharusnya kalau kau lapar, makan saja dulu."

"Mana ada orang waras yang lapar dipagi buta?." Sungmin mencubit lengan Kyuhyun yang memeluknya kesal. Sama saja dia bilang bahwa Siwon tidak waras kan?.

Kyuhyun tidak bergeming, dia semakin memeluk Sungmin erat dan menyerukkan kepalanya ke helaian rambut Sungmin. Sungmin membeku, meskipun Kyuhyun sudah sering memeluknya, tapi tidak pernah seintim ini.

"Kyu…"

"Heemm?"

"Ka..kau..kau sedang ap..apaa?" Tanya Sungmin gugup.

" .kee…aku suka wangimu." Tanpa merubah posisinya Kyuhyun menjawab.

"Tapii..Kyu.." Sungmin bergerak gelisah. Dia benar-benar gugup sekarang.

"Diamlah. Aku tidak akan melebihi batas." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar serius. Sungmin sedikit tenang sekarang.

"Kau tahu, aku sedikit kepikiran dengan pertunangan Siwon Hyung." Mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil Siwon dengan embel-embel hyung membuat Sungmin tahu saat ini kekasihnya sedang serius.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku takut kita akan mengalami hal yang sama."

"Maksudmu?" Sungmin berbalik sekarang. Dia penasaran dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Kita tahu, dalam keluarga chaebol seperti keluarga kita pertunangan selalu dilakukan untuk memperluas bisnis dan kekuasaan. Meskipun tidak sedikit yang dilandasi pertemanan dan kekerabatan. Tapi semuanya adalah pertunangan yang sudah ditetapkan oleh orang tua kita." Kyuhyun bicara sambil menatap tepat di foxy eyes Sungmin.

"Kau juga punya tunangan?." Sungmin mulai paham sekarang. Ada ketakutan di mata sekelam malamnya. Kyuhyun mengelus pipinya lembut.

"Saat ini belum. Tapi aku tahu cepat atau lambat kita akan mengalaminya." Kyuhyun meringis saat mata yang sudah menghipnotisnya itu tertutup kabut airmata.

"Kau akan menerimanya?. Dan meninggalkanku?" kali ini air mata benar-benar turun dari mata Sungmin.

"Tidak..tidak.,.jangan menangis. Kau tahu, aku benci melihatmu menangis." Kyuhyun dengan lembut menghapus airmata itu.

"Tapi kau akan meninggalkanku. Hiks..hikss…" Sungmin terisak.

"Jebal…Uljimaa. Aku bicara seperti ini agar kita bisa mempersiapkan semuanya. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Karena kau adalah milikku. Kau juga jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Arrachi?" Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Sungmin erat. Kali ini dari depan.

Sungmin mengangguk tanpa bisa menjawab. Karena airmatanya tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Dia tahu, apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar. Dikalangan keluarga konglomerat seperti mereka pertunangan wajib hukumnya.

Tapi meskipun begitu dia tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya. Mereka bahkan baru menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kejam rasanya kalau harus mengalami pertunangan disaat kita sudah memiliki kekasih yang sangat kita cintai.

Meskipun hatinya sangat sedih sekarang. Tapi pelukan hangat Kyuhyun membuatnya tenang. Benar, dia tidak sendirian. Ada Kyuhyun yang akan selalu menjaganya dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

O_O

Kring..kring..kring…

Suara ponsel yang berdering membangunkan seorang wanita yang sedang terlelap diranjang mewahnya. Dengan sedikit mengerang kesal karena tidur cantiknya terganggu dia mengulurkan tangan mengambil ponsel yang berada diatas nakasnya.

"Siapa ini?" sedikit tidak sopan memang. Tapi yang menelfon ditengah malam juga sama tidak sopan pikirnya.

"KIM HEECHUL. BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MEMBAWA PUTRIKU KE SEOUL TANPA IZIN DAN MENINGGALKANNYA TINGGAL DENGAN EMPAT NAMJA ASING?" wanita yang diteriaki itu terbangun dari tidurnya dan refleks menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Dia mendengus.

"Yak..Lee Youngwoon! Di Afrika tidak ada jam?" kesalnya. Mungkin disana sedang siang atau bahkan pagi dia tidak tahu. Tapi saat ini China sudah tengah malam.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! JELASKAN APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI?" penelpon yang ternyata adalah ayah Lee Sungmin masih berteriak marah dari seberang sambungan.

"Aku tidak suka bicara padamu. Berikan telfonnya pada eonnieku." Heechul masih menanggapinya dengan santai. Dia tidak pernah takut dengan suami kakaknya itu.

"YAKK..BERANINYA KAU…"

"Chullie-yaa…" teriakan marah tuan Lee berganti suara lembut wanita. Sepertinya diambil paksa karena masih terdengar teriakan marah dari belakang.

"Eonnie..bogoshipoyoo.." suara Heechul terdengar manja sekarang. Terdengar kekehan dari seberang.

"Kau ini. Apa ulahmu sekarang?. Kenapa harus melibatkan Uri Minnie?" Tanya ibu Sungmin lembut.

"Ck..Kim jungsoo. Aku tidak akan membahayakan keponakanku sendiri." Heechul mengeluh kesal.

"Lalu?. Tolong segera jelaskan. Karena suamiku sudah memaksaku pulang ke Korea sekarang juga."

"Ck..suamimu itu berlebihan sekali. Kalau begitu khawatirnya dia, seharusnya kalian tidak meninggalkan Minnie sendiri selama enam bulan ini."

"Kim Heechul aku serius." Mendengar kakaknya memanggil nama lengkapnya membuat Heechul diam.

"Ini sudah saatnya pertunangan Minnie kita umumkan. Kau lupa?" suara Heechul serius sekarang.

"OMO…sudah saatnya?. Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" wanita yang biasa dipanggil Leeteuk itu berteriak heboh. Terdengar juga teriakan suaminya dibelakang.

"Baiklah. Kami akan pulang sekarang. Dan tolong jangan memberitahu Minnnie. Ini akan jadi kejutan untuknya."

Klik.

Tanpa salam telpon sudah dimatikan. Heechul mendengus. Dia kembali berbaring dan berniat melanjutkan tidur yang tertundanya. Dia teringat dengan laporan dari pengawal yang dia suruh mengawasi ke lima orang itu. Dia menyeringai kejam.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan sepasang kekasih baru itu mendengar kabar ini?. Ahh..aku merasa kejam."

*tebece*

A/N:

Annyeong yeorobuunnnnn…..hahahahaha. aku kembali membawa cerita gaje ini. bagaimana pertanyaan kalian terjawab belum dengan chap ini?. maaf yaa kalau membosankan. Aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Mohon kritik dan saran membangunnya yaa chingu. Dan terima kasih doa nya chinguu. Aku terharu T.T hehehehe. Gomawooooo and calanghaeeeeeeee…..

BIG THANKS TO:

 **PumpkinEvil137, TiffyTiffanyLee, ovallea, raya137, dewi. , abilhikmah, orange girls, fitri, hanna, gaemssi, SuniaSunKyu, bluepink137, nurindaKyumin, Lee Minry, SiwonAhjussi407, cho min hae, , .925, takumigii3, wulankyu92, yunimarisa7, gweboon, and guest.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Cinderella of Darkness**_

 **My 1'st kyumin story**

 **Warning: Kyumin, GS, School Life, Romance/Drama, typo (es), rate T**

 **Disclaimer: this fic is mine, inspiration of manga**

" **perfect girl evolution"**

 **No copas, Bash and Flame**

 **Don't like, just click close (X)**

 **Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sngmi** **n**

 **S** **upport cast: other member Super junior and idol Kpop's**

 **Summary: metamorfosis Lee Sungmin / "Kau lebih pantas disebut Cinderella dari kegelapan" / "Tidak bisakah aku berubah menjadi lady tanpa harus bersama kalian?" / "kami akan menjadikanmu Cinderella" / "Berhentilah menganggap dirimu buruk" / "Kesederhanaanmulah yang membuatmu cantik".**

 **Happy Reading and enJOY**

 **Chapter 10 : Stay with me**

Setiap restoran bintang lima pasti memiliki ruang VIP. Hal itu seperti sudah menjadi hukum wajib, karena banyak orang terutama pelanggan dari kelas atas yang ingin menikmati hidangan dengan tenang dan lebih privasi. Tidak hanya itu, kalangan atas suka mengadakan pertemuan di ruang VIP untuk menghindari sorotan kamera dan gosip diluaran.

Seperti halnya yang dilakukan Choi Siwon saat ini. Keluarganya sudah memesan tempat di Restoran Itali terbaik di Seoul untuk pertemuan ini. Alasannya simple, mereka tidak ingin berita pertunangan ini tersebar sebelum waktunya.

Siwon sudah datang lima menit yang lalu. Dia mengenakan kemeja warna hitam digulung sampai siku dan celana kain senada dengan kemejanya. Sebenarnya ibunya sudah mengirimkan setelan jas resmi dari perancang terkenal langganan mereka, tapi dia tidak mau berlebihan dalam berpenampilan. Ini hanya pertemuan empat mata dirinya dengan calon tunangan yang sampai sekarang masih belum dia ketahui nama dan wajahnya.

Siwon kembali melihat jam tangannya, sudah sepuluh menit dan calon tunangannya belum juga datang. Dia sudah sengaja datang tepat waktu karena ibunya mengancam akan menarik kembali ferarri yang baru datang kemarin. Mana mungkin dia mau kehilangan mobil yang sudah lama dia inginkan?. Sejak dia tinggal di Seoul dia harus pergi dengan taksi saat ingin kencan karena mobil Van dibawa Supir pergi setelah mengantar mereka semua sampai di Mansion.

"Dia masih belum datang." Suara Siwon terdengar bosan. Dia kembali meminum air putih yang tersedia di meja. Dia sengaja belum memesan apapun. Menunggu sang calon tunangan datang.

" _Bersabarlah sebentar, seorang perempuan butuh waktu lebih lama untuk mempersiapkan diri."_ Terdengar suara dari ear microphone yang terpasang disalah satu telinga Siwon. Benar, teman-temannya berada diruang sebelah. Untuk menjalankan misi pembatalan pertunangan ini tentu saja. Terima kasih dengan keahlian Yesung yang juga sudah memasang kamera tersembunyi disudut yang pas hingga memudahkan mereka memantau dari sebelah.

.

Ruangan sebelah yang juga termasuk ruang VIP itu sudah terhidang berbagai macam jenis makanan Italia yang sungguh menggiurkan. Duduk mengelilingi meja Yesung, Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sebenarnya Sungmin terpaksa ikut. Dia sudah menolak mati-matian ide Kyuhyun ini. Ya..ini ide konyol Kyuhyun. Dan dengan sama konyolnya didukung yang lain.

"Aku seperti agen 007" Donghae terlihat antusias. Dia tidak berhenti menatap layar laptop Yesung.

"Memangnya kau tau siapa itu agen 007?" tanya Kyuhyun meremehkan. Donghae memasang wajah tersinggung.

"Tentu saja. Itu salah satu film terfavoritku." Semua memandang Donghae tidak percaya.

"Apa-apaan tatapan itu?. Kalian tidak percaya?. Aku tahu…agen 007 itu Sherlock Holmes!. Aku sudah menonton film itu beberapa kali." Jawab Donghae sambil menepuk dadanya dengan wajah puas.

"Sudah ku duga." Respon Kyuhyun malas.

Donghae cemberut. Kenapa mereka tidak ada yang percaya padanya?. Yesung hanya memandangnya datar dan mengelus kepalanya pelan. Sepertinya namja tertua itu juga kehabisan kata-kata.

" _007 itu James Bond ikan."_ Sahut Siwon dari seberang ruangan hingga membuat Donghae terkekeh malu.

" _Berhenti bicara tidak penting. Kalian membuatku semakin gugup."_

"Playboy sepertimu bisa gugup juga?" ejek Kyuhyun.

" _Hyung tolong jauhkan setan kecil itu. Dia sama sekali tidak membantu."_

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Fokus saja dengan rencana kita." Jawab Yesung datar. Dia sedikit kesal sebenarnya. Menyadari bahwa dia punya bakat dalam hal mengintai seperti halnya Sang Jenderal dimasa muda. Moodnya memburuk ingat kemarahannya terhadap sang Ayah. Dialihkannya pikirannya fokus pada layar kecil didepannya.

.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan di pintu. Setelah Siwon mempersilahkan pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang yeoja yang sudah pasti adalah calon tunangannya. Terdengar seruan kaget teman-temannya, dia sedikit mengumpat karena kaget dengan suara berisik yang tiba-tiba terdengar di ear microphonenya.

Sosok didepannya membungkuk sopan hampir 90 derajat kalau Siwon tidak salah. Sungguh menunjukkan bahwa dia terdidik dengan baik. Siwon yang berdiri juga menyambut salam itu dengan sama sopannya. Kemudian dengan langkah anggunnya yeoja itu mendekat dan duduk dikursi yang sudah ditarik keluar oleh Siwon. Meskipun dia tidak suka dengan ide pertunangan ini, tapi sudah menjadi kebiasaannya memperlakukan wanita dengan sopan dan gentle.

"Terima kasih." Suara itu selembut gerakan empunya saat duduk. Siwon terkesima, cepat-cepat dia kembali duduk dikursinya karena gugup. Siwon sudah terbiasa bersama wanita jadi dia bisa dengan mudah menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Silahkan memesan. Aku akan memakan apapun yang kau pesan." Siwon melancarkan rencana pertama.

" _Benar, biarkan dia memilih. Kita harus tahu bagaimana seleranya."_ Suara Kyuhyun berkomentar. Siwon sudah lebih terbiasa mendengar celetukan teman-temannya sekarang.

Pelayan datang dan mencatat pesanan yang disebutkan sang tunangan dengan suara yang nyaris berbisik itu. Saat itu, Siwon berusaha memperhatikan sosok didepannya secepat mungkin. Dia tidak mau ketahuan mencuri pandang tentu saja.

Secepat yang dia perhatikan sosok didepannya berkulit seputih salju dengan rambut hitam legamnya yang terurai bebas dipunggung sempitnya. Wajahnya kecil dengan hidung bangir dan bibir semerah darah. Benar-benar wajah yang mengagumkan. Meskipun gesture-nya sedikit dingin dan kaku, mungkin dia juga gugup seperti dirinya. Siwon tersenyum kecil memikirkannya.

" _Berhenti tersenyum bodoh, dia memperhatikanmu."_ Suara Yesung menyadarkannya bahwa dia masih bersama orang lain disini. Sedikit berdehem dia kembali fokus pada rencana.

"Tidak kah anda ingin memperkenalkan diri?" tanya Siwon dengan wajah datar. Sosok didepannya menatapnya sama datarnya. Bukankah seharusnya pihak laki-laki yang harus memperkenalkan diri lebih dahulu?. Jeda beberapa saat.

"Kim Kibum imnida." Jawab yeoja itu sambil menganggukkan kepala sopan.

"Choi Siwon imnida. Anda sedikit terlambat Kim Kibum-ssi." Rencana kedua. Siwon akan bertingkah menyebalkan. Terdengar seruan protes dari teman-temannya. Entah karena apa, dia tidak mendengar dengan jelas karena mereka sangat berisik.

"Maafkan saya. Abeoji menyuruh saya datang lebih lambat sepuluh menit. Beliau bilang anda butuh waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri." Tenang dan datar. Siwon sedikit kaget melihat respon yang diterimanya. Seharusnya yeoja lain akan tersinggung dengan kata-katanya. Sekarang bahkan dialah yang tersinggung. Mempersiapkan diri huh?. Apa segugup itukah dirinya dimata yeoja ini?.

Hening. Mereka terdiam, memilih saling memperhatikan dengan ketenangan yang bersaing. Siwon merasa Kibum adalah yeoja terdingin yang pernah ditemuinya. Dia bahkan tidak menutupi tatapan menilainya. Siwon tersenyum kecil, sepertinya akan mudah membuat yeoja ini menyerah. Dilihat dari bagaimana dia menjawab tadi menunjukkan Kibum adalah seorang yang tidak suka ketidak teraturan.

Makanan datang, sepertinya Kibum sengaja memilih appettiser, maincorse, dan dessert sekaligus. Mungkin dia tidak menyukai pelayan keluar masuk ruangan saat menghidangkan makanan. Dimeja ada Bruschetta, Chicken Parmigiana, dan Panna Cotta. Tidak lupa Wine terbaik juga terhidang. Meskipun ini bukan makan malam, Wine tidak buruk.

Siwon tersenyum, seleranya boleh juga. Mereka makan dalam diam, etika sangat penting bukan?. Tapi bukan berarti Siwon tidak akan bertingkah.

"Ini makanan sampah. Apa kau tidak diberi tahu bahwa aku sangat membenci sayuran?." Siwon menggerutu. Dia menyingkirkan semua jenis sayuran yang terdapat di setiap hidangan. Dia bahkan hanya memainkan makanan dengan santainya. Untung dia sudah menghabiskan sarapan buatan Sungmin dalam jumlah banyak. Kalau tidak dia akan kelaparan melihat makanan yang sangat menggugah selera ini. Terdengar ditelinganya Kyuhyun mengumpat.

Kibum terlihat sedikit terganggu, tapi dia bahkan tidak berkomentar. Siwon tersenyum kecut. Cara menyebalkan Kyuhyun tidak berhasil. Dia harus merubah strategi. Mereka selesai makan dan menikmati Wine. Melihat bagaimana Kibum memegang gelas dan mencicipi Wine sedikit demi sedikit membuat Siwon lagi-lagi tersenyum. Yeoja ini sangat menarik sebenarnya, tapi dia masih tidak setuju dengan pertunangan saat ini.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat menyukai Wine, tapi Umma bilang aku belum boleh meminum alkohol. Jadi silahkan nikmati sendiri." Siwon memasang senyum lebarnya saat terdengar batuk masal dari ear microphone-nya. Kibum meletakkan kembali gelasnya dan menatap Siwon dalam, kemudian dia mengangguk paham.

"Itu terdengar bagus. Anda juga harus mengemudi nanti, sepertinya saya sudah salah memesan minuman." Lagi-lagi jawaban tenang yang diterimanya. Siwon ternganga, harus bagaimana lagi sekarang?. Apakah harus dengan cara itu?. Bukankah akan sangat tidak sopan?. Ah..bukankah dia memang ingin agar Kibum juga menolak pertunangan ini?. Baiklah, Choi Siwon lakukan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Mantapnya dalam hati.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi, ada janji dengan kenalan yang lain. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantar anda pulang Kibum-ssi. Permisi." Tanpa menunggu reaksi Kibum, Siwon berdiri merapikan jasnya. Mengabaikan seruan protes teman-temannya Siwon keluar tanpa menoleh lagi pada Kibum yang masih terpaku menerima ketidaksopanan calon tunangannya. Tapi bukannya pergi, dia masuk keruang sebelah dimana teman-temannya memantau.

.

Saat Siwon memasuki ruangan dia disambut berbagai macam tatapan. Yesung dengan tatapan dinginnya, Kyuhyun dengan tawa mengejeknya, Donghae tatapan kesalnya dan Sungmin yang terlihat sangat kecewa. Siwon mengabaikan mereka dan ikut duduk disalah satu kursi dan menatap laptop Yesung yang masih menampilkan gambar Kibum yang terlihat menunduk tanpa beranjak dari duduknya.

"Sebaiknya kau benar-benar berhasil kali ini. Aku tidak akan mau membantu lain kali." Suara Yesung terdengar sangat datar.

"Kau lebih kasar dariku Hyung." Kali ini Kyuhyun yang berkomentar.

Siwon diam saja, bukankah mereka sudah setuju membantunya? Kenapa sekarang mereka terlihat sangat marah? Bahkan Donghae dan Sungmin tidak mau melihatnya kali ini. Dia kembali melihat Kibum yang masih belum beranjak pergi. Bahkan sekarang sosok cantik itu terlihat mengusap pipinya seperti menangis.

"Dia terlihat sangat kecewa." Donghae berujar sedih, dia paling sensitif dari yang lain memang.

"Tapi kenapa?. Dia bahkan bersikap dingin dan tidak peduli tadi. Kalian lihat sendiri kan?." Siwon membela diri.

"Kau hanya melihat dari sudut pandangmu. Seharusnya kau mendengarkan kata-kata kami tadi. Aku yakin kau tidak memperhatikan pendapat kami." Melihat tatapan bingung Siwon, Yesung kembali bicara.

"Sekarang perhatikan lebih jelas, tangan Kibum-ssi selalu meremas ujung gaunnya dari tadi. Dia sangat gugup asal kau tahu, dan dia memilih semua makanan yang sangat kau sukai tanpa bertanya lebih dulu karena dia memang mengetahuinya. Entah itu dari ibumu atau orang lain. Aku yakin dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik sebelum kesini."

Siwon masih diam, dia memperhatikan Kibum yang masih meremas ujung gaunnya dengan sangat keras. Kemudian Kibum berdiri dengan perlahan dan beranjak keluar ruangan dengan tenang benar, Kim Kibum butuh waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri. Entah itu datang atau pergi, dia harus berusaha sangat keras memasang wajah tenangnya agar orang lain tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku membencimu." Kata-kata pedas Sungmin membuat Siwon membeku.

Sungmin keluar ruangan disusul Kyuhyun dan yang lain. Siwon butuh waktu untuk memikirkan kesalahannya kali ini.

O_O

Sungmin sudah terlelap saat sosok tinggi itu masuk kekamarnya. Sungmin memang tidur lebih awal tadi, dia masih kesal dengan sikap egois Siwon tadi siang. Dia bahkan tidak mau bicara dengannya saat makan malam.

Sosok yang ternyata adalah Siwon itu duduk dilantai dekat tempat tidur Sungmin. Melihat tidur Sungmin yang sangat pulas, dia sedikit tidak enak. Tapi dia butuh teman bicara saat ini. Dia meminjam kunci cadangan dari Yesung tadi, dengan penjelasan panjang lebar tentu saja.

"Min..ireonna.." panggil Siwon sambil menusuk-nusuk lengan Sungmin dengan telunjuknya. Sungmin langsung terbangun, hampir saja dia teriak kalau Siwon tidak dengan sigap menutup mulutnya.

"Jangan teriak, ini aku Siwon."

Sungmin langsung beringsut menjauh, dia masih kaget sekali. Siwon kembali duduk dilantai dengan wajah kusutnya. Sungmin menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sangat membenciku sekarang. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa aku ajak bercerita selain dirimu. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Wajah kecewa Kim Kibum masih terbayang dimataku sampai sekarang." Suara Siwon benar-benar terdengar frustrasi. Sungmin yang sudah lebih tenang mendekat, meski dia tetap diatas tempat tidur. Melihat Sungmin mendekat Siwon mengerti, bahwa Sungmin ingin mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Kau tahu Min, tadi ibuku menelpon. Dia sangat senang, karena Kibum menceritakan aku memperlakukannya dengan sangat sopan tadi. Bukankah ini sangat lucu?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur tapi aku tidak melihat hal buruk di dirinya. Dia sangat cantik, aku yang seorang yeoja saja sangat iri denganmu. Dia sangat cocok denganmu. Dan sepertinya dia sangat menyukaimu." Sungmin bicara masih dengan terselip nada sinis didalamnya.

"Aku juga berpikir dia sangat menarik. Tapi aku tidak merasakan apapun padanya. Meskipun aku suka gonta ganti teman kencan, aku tetap ingin menghabiskan hidupku dalam sebuah perkawinan dengan orang yang ku cintai."

"Kau tidak merasakan atau kau pura-pura tidak merasakan? Kau tahu, seorang kenalanku bilang tubuh kita lebih jujur dari apa pun juga. Bahkan dia lebih jujur dari mulut dan pikiran kita."

Siwon diam, dia kembali berpikir. Benarkah dia pura-pura tidak merasakan seperti kata-kata Sungmin tadi?. Saat tidak menemukan apa yang ingin dia tahu, dia menghela nafas lelah. Dia berdiri dan hendak keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

"Terima kasih Min. Mungkin aku memang harus lebih memikirkan hal ini lagi. Kau tidurlah. Maaf sudah mengganggu tidurmu."

Setelah Siwon keluar kamar, Sungmin beranjak turun. Dia sudah tidak bisa tidur sekarang. Sepertinya lagi-lagi dia butuh susu hangat. Dia segera membuat segelas susu vanilla hangat di dapur. Dan meminumnya diruang keluarga, dia sengaja tidak menyalakan lampu. Meski begitu ruangan itu tidak terlalu gelap karena masih mendapat pancaran sinar lampu dari koridor atas.

"Disini kau rupanya." Suara Kyuhyun mengagetkan Sungmin. Dia menatap kekasihnya dengan mata bulatnya yang melebar lucu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau membuatku ingin mengigitmu. Kenapa kau tidak tidur? Aku mencarimu dikamar tadi." Gerutu Kyuhyun sambil duduk disamping Sungmin dan mengambil gelas yang dipegangnya. Susu yang masih tersisa setengah dia habiskan membuat Sungmin mempoutkan bibir.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, dan susu yang seharusnya membantuku terlelap sudah kau habiskan." Mendengar Sungmin merajuk Kyuhyun terkekeh dan menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan menemanimu tidur. Lenganku lebih hangat dari pada segelas susu Ming."

"Shireo…kau selalu saja mencuri kesempatan tidur dikamarku. Tidurlah dikamarmu sendiri." Tolak Sungmin, meski wajahnya sudah memerah tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah mau masuk kekamarku. Sekali-kali kau harus menemaniku tidur dikamarku." Kyuhyun yang gemas dengan sikap lucu Sungmin memeluknya lebih erat.

"Kamarmu sangat berantakan Kyu, kau harus lebih sering membersihkannya."

"Kenapa kau tidak membantuku?" rayu Kyuhyun.

"Sudah cukup aku memasak dan mengurus pakaian kotor kalian. Apakah kebersihan kamar juga tugasku?." Cara Sungmin protes sangat lucu. Dia selalu menggerak-gerakkan tangan saat kesal.

"Tidak sunshine…tugasmu sekarang adalah menemaniku tidur." Kyuhyun memasang senyum menyebalkan tapi tampannya. Dia seperti om-om mesum saat ini.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak mau!" semakin lama Sungmin semakin berani padanya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas menyerah.

"Oke..oke..kita tidur disini saja. Sekali-sekali tidur ditempat terbuka cukup menyenangkan." Tanpa menunggu protes Sungmin, Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh keduanya dikarpet bulu dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan selimut yang tersedia didekat sofa. Terima kasih pada Donghae yang sangat suka menonton film, selalu menyiapkan selimut disana untuk menghangatkan tubuh saat harus bergadang menyelesaikan film yang ditontonnya.

"Aku tidak bilang mau tidur disini Kyu."

"Aku tidak bilang kau boleh menolak Ming."

"Kyu.."

"Tidurlah.."

"Kyunie…"

"Yak..kelinci nakal. Aku bilang cepat tidur."

"Jaljayo…"

"Heemm"

"Saranghae"

"Nado saranghae. Cepat tidur atau ku buat kau menyesal."

Akhirnya mereka tidur sambil berpelukkan seperti biasa. Sungmin tersenyum dalam tidurnya, Kyuhyun benar, lengan Kyuhyun lebih hangat dari susu vanilla.

O_O

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti dihalaman Mansion Kim pagi itu. Dua orang keluar dari dalamnya. Sepasang orang paruh baya tampak sangat tergesa-gesa saat memasuki Mansion Kim. Dengan kunci ditangan seorang yang berjenis kelamin pria, mereka bisa dengan mudah membuka pintu yang pastinya terkunci itu.

Mereka segera masuk dan memeriksa segala penjuru Mansion. Mansion masih sepi, sepertinya semua orang kesiangan kali ini. Sampailah sepasang suami istri itu diruang keluarga dimana Sungmin masih bergelung nyaman dipelukkan Kyuhyun. Dilihat dari pakaian yang masih lengkap mereka tidak berbuat yang macam-macam. Tapi karena posisi pelukkan mereka yang sangat intim dengan saling berhadapan membuat dua orang itu terkejut bukan main. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terlihat sangat lelap. Mereka tidak terganggu dengan suara-suara langkah pria paruh baya yang mendekati mereka dengan emosi tingkat dewa.

"LEE SUNGMIN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" bentakan itu sangat keras sampai sepasang kekasih yang terlelap itu terbangun sambil memegangi kepala karena pusing mendadak.

"JELASKAN PADAKU SEKARANG LEE SUNGMIN!" sosok bertubuh subur itu masih berteriak marah. Istrinya mendekat dan menahan lengannya agar tidak berteriak keras terhadap putri kesayangannya.

"Appa.. eomma…" cicit Sungmin. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Kyuhyun yang mendengar Sungmin memanggil sosok itu Appa juga ikut memucat.

"Ya..aku Appamu. Sekarang jelaskan pada kami. Kenapa kau bisa tidur disini dengan pria asing?" saat mengatakan hal itu mata ayah Sungmin yaitu Lee Youngwoon tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang masih memasang wajah syoknya.

"Ini..ti..tidak seperti yang Appa pikirkan." Sungmin mencoba berdiri meskipun kakinya berubah menjadi jelly saat ini. Nyonya Lee segera memeluk tubuh putrinya yang gemetar.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang?" suara Tuan Lee sangat dingin saat ini.

"Maafkan sikap lancang saya tuan. Tapi kami memang tidak melakukan hal diluar batas." Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin sangat ketakutan mencoba menjelaskan pada –ehem- calon ayah mertuanya.

"Siapa kau berani memeluk putriku seperti itu?" tuan Lee tidak menutupi rasa tidak suka diwajahnya. Kyuhyun mencoba tenang.

"Saya…" belum selesai Kyuhyun bicara tuan Lee sudah kembali menyelanya.

"Kau tahu?. Sungmin sudah ditunangkan. Dan lusa malam pesta pertunangannya diadakan. Tapi sekarang aku harus melihat kalian tidur dalam satu selimut sambil berpelukkan?. Hah?."

Jder..

Seperti disambar petir disiang bolong, Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya karena kaget. Sungmin bahkan sudah menangis keras dipelukkan sang ibu. Kyuhyun berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya. Tapi mulutnya hanya membuka dan menutup tanpa keluar sepatah kata pun.

"Dan kau Lee Sungmin. Appa kesini untuk membawamu pergi. Kau harus mempersiapkan diri untuk pertunangan besok." Tuan Lee menarik lengan Sungmin dengan keras dan menyeretnya keluar.

Sungmin berteriak histeris, dia ingin menolak. Tapi cengkraman dilengannya sangat kencang. Ibunya hanya bisa terisak dibelakangnya. Sebagai seorang Ibu pasti tidak tega melihat putrinya menangis seperti itu. Tapi suaminya benar, Sungmin sudah mempunyai tunangan. Dan mereka tidak bisa membiarkan pertunangan ini batal.

"Tidak..appa. Aku tidak mau. …ummaaa…tolong aku." Tangisan Sungmin tidak membuat tuan Lee menghentikan langkahnya.

"KYU…TOLONG AKUU…KYUNIEEE." Jeritan Sungmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari keterkejutannya.

Kyuhyun berlari keluar, dilihatnya tuan Lee sudah memaksa kekasihnya masuk ke dalam mobil disusul Ibunya. Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil Sungmin, berusaha mengejar mobil yang mulai menyala mesinnya. Saat tangan Kyuhyun hampir memegang handle pintu mobil tangannya ditahan seorang laki-laki berseragam serba hitam.

"Lepaskan aku!" desis Kyuhyun berbahaya. Tapi laki-laki yang notabene-nya adalah bodyguard itu semakin mencengkram lengannya keras.

"Aku bilang LEPASKAN AKUU!" Kyuhyun kalap, karena mobil yang membawa kekasihnya sudah keluar dari Mansion.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mengacaukan semuanya bocah setan." Kyuhyun menatap sosok didepannya marah.

Kim Heechul berdiri didepannya dengan angkuh. Entah kapan sosok cantik ini datang. Dengan gerakan tangan dia memerintahkan pengawalnya membawa Kyuhyun masuk dengan paksa. Bahkan bukan hanya satu tapi dua orang sekaligus. Berontakkan Kyuhyun tidak berarti apa-apa.

Di ruang tamu berdiri ketiga temannya dengan wajah yang sama pucatnya dengan Kyuhyun. Mungkin mereka juga menyaksikan adegan menggemparkan tadi. Kim Heechul duduk dikursi tunggal dengan anggunnya. Dan Kyuhyun dipaksa duduk dan tetap harus ditahan seperti tadi.

"Kalian juga duduklah." Perintah Heechul pada Yesung, Siwon dan Donghae. Dan tanpa menunggu perintah kedua mereka duduk dalam diam.

"Apa yang terjadi Heenim-ssi?. Kenapa kau menahanku? Aku harus mengejar Sungmin-ku. Dia pasti sangat ketakutan sekarang." Kyuhyun masih berusaha lepas dari kekangan pengawal berwajah datar itu.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Sungmin ditunangkan. Dan ku ingatkan, Sungmin bersama kedua orang tuanya. Itu jauh lebih aman dari apa yang kau pikirkan." Jawab Heechul tenang.

"Tapi dia adalah kekasihku. Bagaimana bisa mereka berbuat sesukanya?." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat marah saat ini.

"Cih..kalianlah yang sudah berbuat sesukanya. Kalian pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kalian lakukan dibelakangku?. Seingatku tugas kalian adalah mengubah Lee Sungmin menjadi seorang Lady. Dan sekarang kau bahkan mengklaimnya sebagai kekasih? Hah..lucu sekali." Heechul masih tenang, tapi dari sorot matanya ada api yang siap membakar mereka kapan saja.

Semua terdiam. Mereka tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat ini. Heechul mendengus dan berdiri meninggalkan keempatnya disana. Dia sempat memerintahkan pengawalnya untuk mengawasi mereka. Mereka bahkan sempat mendengar Heechul akan mengirim lebih banyak pengawal lagi. Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi, dia marah. Sangat marah, baru tadi malam dia memeluk kekasihnya sekarang mereka harus dipisahkan seperti ini. Teman-temannya hanya menatapnya iba. Mata mereka memerah menahan tangis, tidak mereka tidak boleh menangis didepan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang berteriak histeris membutuhkan mereka. Donghae bahkan harus menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan yang memaksa keluar. Magnae mereka terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat ini.

O_O

Sungmin masih terus menangis. Sang ayah memesan sebuah Penthouse di Hotel terbaik di Seoul. Uang bukan masalah bagi tuan Lee tentu saja. Dan saat ini dia berada disalah satu kamar dalam Penthouse tersebut. Tangisannya bahkan tidak berhenti sejak dia dibawa masuk sampai saat ini.

Sungmin merasa jantungnya ditarik paksa dari tubuhnya. Rasa takut tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun membuatnya terus menerus mengeluarkan air mata. Nyonya Lee bahkan sudah berulang kali membujuknya untuk berhenti menangis. Tapi tangisan Sungmin semakin menyayat hati.

"Chagiyaa…Minnie Chagi…Eomma mohon. Uljima chagi…Eomma mohon." Leeteuk juga ikut meneteskan airmata. Dia juga terluka melihat bagaimana putri yang sudah enam bulan tidak dilihatnya menangis sampai terbatuk-batuk.

"Eomma..hiks..hiks…biarkan aku menemui Kyunie. Eomma..aku..hiks..hiks..mohon" bahkan sekarang suara Sungmin sudah hampir habis. Leeteuk meraih tubuh Sungmin yang meringkuk diranjang ke dalam pelukannya. Dengan sayang dielusnya rambut Sungmin yang sehitam warna matanya.

"Mian chagi…maafkan eomma. Tapi Appamu benar. Kau sudah mempunyai tunangan. Dia putra dari kolega bisnis Appamu." Jelas Leeteuk dengan suara lembutnya. Tapi bukannya tenang Sungmin kembali menangis.

"Shireo..aku tidak mau meninggalkan Kyunie. Kami sudah berjanji untuk tidak akan saling meninggalkan eomma. Hiks..hiks..Kyunie..aku…" Tangisan Sungmin kembali pecah. Dia ingat bagaimana mereka mengikat janji malam itu, dan dia ingat bagaimana pucatnya wajah kekasihnya tadi. Ini sangat kejam.

"Tenangkan dirimu. Eomma harus menenangkan Appamu yang masih sangat marah chagi. Dia tidak bisa menerima kejutan pagi ini. Kau tahu bagaimana protectivenya Appamu itu padamu kan?. Eomma mohon, berhenti menangis. Heem.." meski Sungmin tidak menjawabnya Leeteuk melepaskan pelukkannya dan beranjak keluar kamar. Dia masih harus menenangkan racoon gendutnya sekarang. Haah…Leeteuk merasa umurnya berkurang sepuluh tahun karena kejadian yang terjadi pagi tadi.

O_O

Sungmin memang berhenti menangis. Tapi tatapannya kosong, mata secantik rubah itu tidak menampakkan kehidupan didalamnya. Sudah lebih dari satu jam dia duduk dibalkon kamar tanpa beranjak dari duduknya sedetikpun. Dia menatap langit yang sangat cerah dimusim panas ini, tidak sebanding dengan hatinya yang bahkan masih menjeritkan nama Kyuhyun setiap detiknya.

Sungmin memang sudah tidak menangis. Tapi jiwa dan pikirannya tidak berhenti menangisi kisah cintanya yang bahkan baru dimulai. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan menimpa mereka. Meskipun malam itu Kyuhyun sudah mengingatkannya, tapi tidak secepat ini seharusnya.

Mereka bahkan belum sempat pergi kencan. Dia belum tahu makanan kesukaan kekasihnya, warna kesukaan, cerita masa kecilnya, bahkan tanggal ulang tahunnya pun dia belum tahu. Dan sekarang mereka harus dipisahkan seperti ini. Disaat cinta sudah berkembang dalam hatinya?

Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan sosok Kyuhyun menjadi sangat berarti untuknya. Seingatnya diawal pertemuan dia sangat membenci namja yang dia juluki namja menyilaukan itu. Kyuhyun yang selalu membentak dan berteriak padanya sangat menyebalkan. Tapi saat Kyuhyun menolongnya di atap dia merasa bahwa Kyuhyun tidak sejahat yang terlihat. Ada rasa hangat dari pelukkannya. Dan bagaimana namja itu bertingkah untuk mengambil perhatiannya sangat lucu dan menjengkelkan disaat yang sama. Sekarang Sungmin tahu bagaimana perhatiannya kekasihnya itu. Sungmin menyesal selalu tidak paham dengan maksud dan keinginan kekasihnya.

Haah.. Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. Masih jelas diingatannya saat dia terpuruk menangisi masa lalunya, Kyuhyun selalu berada disampingnya menguatkannya. Dia percaya padanya, tidak menghakimi dan menyalahkannya. Kyuhyun adalah tumpuan kekuatannya.

Sungmin bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang kekasihnya lakukan saat ini. Apakah marah-marah?. Atau malah menangis seperti dirinya?. Sungmin tidak bisa membayangkannya. Dia kembali meneteskan airmata, meski tanpa ada isakan yang keluar.

"Butuh pelukan?" suara dari belakangnya membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. Dia berbalik untuk melihat suara siapa itu. Mata kelincinya yang bengkak menyipit karena pandangannya kabur karena menangis terlalu lama. Saat tahu siapa gadis yang berdiri didepannya dengan senyuman lebarnya Sungmin berdiri dan segera memeluknya erat.

"Hyukjae.."panggilnya lemah. Suaranya benar-benar habis karena menangis dalam waktu yang lama.

"Yak..jangan panggil aku begitu. Aku benci nama itu!" gerutu gadis itu kesal. Tapi dia tetap membalas pelukan Sungmin sama eratnya. Dia sangat merindukan sepupu kelincinya ini.

"Hyukie..kau..kau..disini?" Sungmin harus memaksakan suara agar mau keluar.

"Aku baru sampai tadi pagi. Imo bilang kau akan ditunangkan. Jadi aku disuruh pulang. Tapi kenapa dengan tangisan ini?. Hem?" gadis bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae aka Hyukie itu melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang wajah Sungmin dengan dua tangannya. Dari kecil mereka sangat dekat. Karena mereka sama-sama anak tunggal.

"Aku..tidak mau ditunangkan. Aku benci Appa..hiks..aku ingin Kyunie..hiks.." tangisan kembali pecah dikamar tersebut. Hyukie kembali memeluknya erat. Dia sangat menyayangi sepupunya ini. Dia merasakan bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Sungmin saat ini.

"Sstt..dengarkan aku. Kau harus tenang. Aku akan membantumu. Aku sudah dengar dari imo tadi. Dan aku janji kau tidak akan pernah kehilangan namja itu. Kau percaya padaku?" Hyukie terlihat sangat yakin. Sungmin melihat tatapan sayang Hyukie padanya. Selama ini Hyukie selalu bersikap sebagai seorang kakak perempuan padanya. Padahal dialah yang lebih tua. Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Hem..kau tidak pernah bohong padaku."

"Tentu saja. Sekarang kau cuci muka dulu. Aku takut melihat matamu membengkak seperti itu. Aku yakin, saat namja bernama Kyu Kyu itu melihatmu seperti ini dia akan ketakutan dan kabur." Hyukie tertawa lepas dan mendorong Sungmin yang menggerutu kedalam kamar mandi. Setelah Sungmin menghilang dibalik pintu Hyukie menghela nafas lega.

"Maafkan aku Min…tapi ini kulakukan untukmu. Jadi setelah ini jangan membenciku tapi berterima kasihlah padaku." Monolog Hyukie.

O_O

Lee Youngwoon yang biasa dipanggil Kangin itu masih mengamuk dikamar yang juga berada di Penthouse. Leeteuk yang berusaha menenangkannya sudah kehabisan akal. Dia sudah berusaha menjelaskan pada suaminya bahwa Sungmin tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Kalau berpelukkan tidak disebut hal yang salah. Dia yakin putrinya tidak mungkin melakukan hal akan mempermalukan keluarganya.

Tapi namja bertubuh subur itu tetap saja meradang. Dia tidak menyangka putri kecilnya yang selalu dia jaga bisa tidur dalam pelukan namja yang tidak dikenalnya. Dia kecewa, bagaimana bisa dia kecolongan?. Ah..benar ini karena keisengan adik iparnya Kim Heechul yang dengan seenaknya membawa Sungmin ke Seoul tanpa izin darinya.

Heechul berkilah karena dia meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di Ilsan sedangkan dia berlibur ke Afrika. Sial..dia pikir dia membiarkan putri semata wayangnya sendiri tanpa pengawasan dan pengawalan darinya?. Dia mengirim pengawal dan menyiapkan semua pelayan dirumahnya untuk menjaga dan mengawasi Sungmin. Jadi dari mananya dia menelantarkan putrinya?.

Kangin kembali mengumpat. Kali ini dia melempar sebuah vas bunga yang menghiasai meja nakas. Leeteuk segera menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Kembali berbisik menenangkannya. Istrinya kembali menangis. Saat itulah sosok yang sudah membuat keadaan seperti ini muncul dengan santainya. Kim Heechul berdiri didepan pintunya dengan wajah angkuh seperti biasa.

"Untuk apa kau kesini? aku muak melihat senyum iblismu itu." ketus Kangin. Heechul hanya mengendikkan bahu santai.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu akan kesalahan yang sudah kau lakukan hari ini." dengan santai heechul duduk di sofa panjang yang berada disudut kamar.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kangin yang masih menatapnya marah.

"Kau tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya Sungmin. Dia sangat persis sepertimu saat menginginkan sesuatu. Dan kali ini kau bertindak gegabah tuan." Tanpa takut dengan aura membunuh Kangin, Heechul kembali bicara.

"Sungmin mungkin akan memberontak lagi kali ini. Seperti lima tahun lalu. Kau tidak mau dia mengalami keterpurukkan seperti saat itu kan?"

"Aku tanya apa maksudmu iblis?" didunia ini hanya Kangin lah yang tidak takut dengan yang mulia Kim Heechul. Dari dulu dia memang selalu bersebrangan pendapat dengan adik iparnya ini.

"Chullie-yaa..tolong jelaskan pada kami. Jangan semakin membuatku pusing." Dan di dunia ini hanya Leeteuk lah yang bisa memerintah Kim Heechul. Mungkin.

"Sekarang dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku tidak mau mengulanginya." Kemudian Heechul menjelaskan semuanya dengan gamblang. Melihat bagaimana wajah Kangin dan Leeteuk saat ini terlihat jelas bagaimana mereka merasa bersalah dan lega bersamaan. Kangin terduduk di sofa dengan lemas dan Leeteuk memeluknya dengan keharuan yang tak ditutup-tutupi.

O_O

Lagi-lagi Mansion Kim kedatangan mobil mewah. Kali ini tidak hanya satu tapi ada empat mobil yang menunjukkan seberapa kaya pemiliknya dilihat berbagai merek terkenal yang terlihat dibody mobil itu. Rombongan mobil mewah itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu utama Mansion dan terparkir berjejer.

Penumpang didalamnya segera keluar dan memasuki Mansion dengan gaya bangsawan kaya tentu saja. Mansion yang masih terlihat suram menyambut kedatangan mereka. Tanpa permisi mereka juga langsung memasuki Mansion dan menuju keruang keluarga dimana keempat namja tampan kita berkumpul seperti yang sudah dilaporkan pengawal didepan tadi.

Benar saja, diruangan yang terlihat berantakan itu ada Kyuhyun yang sedang mengamuk dengan melempar segala benda yang ada didekatnya dan Siwon yang berusaha menenangkannya, Donghae yang akhirnya tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya sudah menangis, dan Yesung yang terlihat duduk terpekur sedang berpikir sangat keras terlihat dari kerutan dikeningnya. Sepertinya dia berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari masalah ini.

Saat menyadari kedatangan rombongan tak terduga didepannya membuat mereka terpaku. Bagaimana bisa mereka disini? Apakah terjadi sesuatu sampai mereka bisa datang bersamaan seperti ini?. Donghae yang pertama kali berteriak senang dan memeluk Eomma nya erat. Ya benar, rombongan itu adalah orang tua dari keempat namja menyilaukan.

….

Saat ini mereka sudah berada dikamar masing-masing bersama kedua orang tua yang sudah mengejutkannya dengan datang tiba-tiba. Dikamar pertama yaitu kamar Yesung terlihat Sang Jendral Kim Seunghyun duduk dengan gagahnya di sofa dekat balkon bersama sang istri Kwon Jiyong. Yesung masih menatap mereka tidak mengerti. Dia bahkan masih berdiri dari tadi.

"Bagaimana Eomma bisa datang bersama Abeoji?" akhirnya setelah diam cukup lama Yesung bertanya.

"Chagi..Eomma minta maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir. Eomma sudah pulang kemarin. Ayahmu bilang kau juga pergi dari rumah sebelum ini. Apa itu benar?" Tanya Jiyong sambil menatap Yesung penuh kelembutan. Seunghyun hanya diam tanpa ingin menyela dua orang yang paling disayangnya bicara.

"Aku tidak mau tinggal ditempat itu karena Eomma juga tidak disana." Jawab Yesung sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah mana saja asal tidak pada kedua orang tuanya. Jiyong tersenyum sendu, melihat istrinya hampir menangis Seunghyun segera menggenggam tangannya member dukungan.

"Maafkan Eomma chagi..hiks..Eomma egois meninggalkanmu dan ayahmu. Eomma bersalah padamu dan ayahmu. Maafkan Eomma."

"Kenapa Eomma minta maaf? Bukankah Abeoji yang sudah mengusir Eomma?" kali ini Yesung terlihat emosi tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu tenang.

"Tidak..tidak chagi..ayahmu tidak pernah mengusir Eomma. Eomma lah yang ingin pergi." Seunghyun akhirnya memeluk sang istri lembut dan mengelus-elus punggungnya. Yesung kebingungan melihat adegan mesra didepannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi yang aku tidak tahu?"

"Eomma meninggalkan rumah karena Eomma ingin berkarier didunia music yang menjadi cita-cita Eomma sejak kecil. Selama ini kakekmu melarang keras Eomma terjun didunia musik karena kita dari keluarga militer terpandang. Ayahmu tahu bagaimana sedihnya Eomma selama ini. Dan setelah kematian kakekmu, ayahmu memberi izin pada Eomma untuk melanjutkan mimpi tertunda eomma. Dan dengan egoisnya, eomma pergi ke Amerika untuk bergabung dengan seniman kenalan Eomma disana. Ayahmu selalu memastikan Eomma meraih mimpi eomma chagi. Hiks..maafkan eomma." Penjelasan eomma-nya membuat Yesung terpaku. Jadi selama ini dia salah paham terhadap ayahnya?. Dia menatap ayahnya yang sedang menenangkan ibunya. Mata tajam ayahnya tertuju padanya, dan senyum lembut yang selalu diterimanya selama ini kembali tersungging dibibir tipisnya.

Yesung ingin menangis, tapi tidak ada air mata yang bisa keluar. Ayah yang selama ini dibencinya, ternyata sangat menyayanginya. Ternyata dialah yang sudah menyakiti orang tua yang selalu mendukungnya dibalik sikap diamnya. Yesung mendekat dan memeluk kedua orang tuanya erat. Dia sangat menyesal saat ini. Sungguh.

…

Dikamar Siwon, hanya obrolan biasa tentang kabar dan kesibukan masing-masing. Tidak terlewat pertanyaan tentang calon tunangan Siwon yang sudah ditemuinya.

"Kau tahu sayang…eomma sangat senang mendegar cerita dari Kibum. Dia terlihat sangat menyukaimu, dia bersedia menerima pertunangan ini lalu bagaimana denganmu?" sang ibu Lee Taemin bertanya dengan antusias. Choi Minho hanya diam mendengarkan dengan tenang. Dia sangat tahu istrinya akan seperti ini. Bicara tanpa memberinya kesempatan.

Siwon hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum simpul penuh paksaan. Dia merasa sangat berdosa sudah membohongi ibu yang sudah sangat menyayanginya. Meskipun sebenarnya Kibum lah yang sudah berbohong. Tapi sebagai laki-laki dialah yang seharusnya menjelaskan yang sebenarnya.

Tapi, melihat bagaimana senangnya sang ibu membuat Siwon mengurungkan niatnya untuk bicara yang sebenarnya. Biarlah untuk sementara seperti ini. karena dia masih belum yakin dengan apa yang sedang dia rasakan sekarang.

…..

Donghae menangis saat menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi selama ini dan pagi tadi pada sang umma yang dengan sabar mendengarkan celotehan putra kesayangannya itu. Kim Junsu senang melihat bagaimana putra manjanya menceritakan kehidupannya selama di Seoul. Baik itu hal yang lucu maupun yang menyedihkan. Sepertinya dia tidak menyesal mengikuti ide konyol Kim Heechul ini. Lee Donghae yang manja sedikit demi sedikit berubah, bukan dalam hal manja kepadanya tapi lebih pada rasa berbagi dan kepeduliannya.

…..

Sedangkan dikamar bernuansa hitam, Kyuhyun masih saja mengamuk dengan membanting semua yang ada didekatnya. Kehadiran kedua orang tuanya tidak membuat dia berhenti melampiaskan rasa marah dan kecewanya. Sang Umma Kim Jaejoong hanya menangis didalam pelukan sang suami. Cho Yunho sudah sangat mengenal bagaimana istrinya ini, drama queen sepanjang masa. Hanya melihat seekor semut mati terinjak saja dia bisa menangis seharian. Dan sekarang, melihat bagaimana sang putra tunggalnya mengamuk didepan matanya. Cho Yunho sudah menampilkan wajah muramnya. Sepertinya kesabarannya juga sudah diambang batas.

"Jangan kekanak-kanakkan Cho!" suaranya dingin membuat sang istri semakin menangis dan Kyuhyun berhenti berteriak. Kyuhyun menatap sang appa berani.

"Aku tidak sedang ingin mendengar ceramah darimu appa. Dan jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Karena kau juga Cho." Kyuhyun sedang emosi tingkat dewa saat ini. Jadi dia tidak akan takut dengan tatapan tajam yang diterimanya dari namja yang dijulukinya Appa Bear itu.

"Kyu-kyu chagi…apa yang terjadi? Appa dan Umma jauh-jauh kesini tapi ini sambutan yang kami dapat? Hiks..hiks…Umma sangat merindukanmu chagi." Melihat bagaimana sang umma menangis membuat Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur dengan kasar hampir seperti meloncat.

"Mianhae Umma.." jawab Kyuhyun lirih. Jaejoong segera keluar dari dekapan sang suami dan mendekat ke tempat tidur berukuran King itu. Dia duduk disamping tubuh Kyuhyun dan mengelus rambutnya lembut. Merasakan usapan lembut dari sang umma membuat Kyuhyun sedikit lebih tenang.

"Ceritalah..Umma akan mendengarnya."

"Tidak sekarang Umma."

"Baiklah…kau ingin istirahat? Kalau begitu kami keluar saja hem.." Jaejoong hampir berdiri saat tangan Kyuhyun menahannya. Jaejoong kembali duduk dan melempar tatapan bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang bangun dari rebahannya berganti posisi duduk.

"Kenapa Appa dan Umma datang kesini bersama Bumonim? Ini bukan kebetulan kan?"

"Tentu saja kami kesini untuk menghadiri acara pertunangan keponakan Kim Heechul. Apa lagi?" bukannya Jaejoong yang menjawab, tapi Yunho lah.

"Pertunangan? Kalian juga tahu? Tapi bagaimana bisa?" kali ini Kyuhyun kembali emosi, mendengar pertunangan sang kekasih membuatnya kehilangan pikiran dan logika.

"Tentu saja, Kim Heechul adalah teman kami chagi. Dia mewajibkan kami semua datang." Jaejoong bergerak memeluk sang anak dari samping.

"Kalian tidak usah datang." Suara Kyuhyun sangat dingin saat ini, membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho mengeryit bingung.

"Bicara apa kau Cho?" Yunho meninggikan suaranya.

"Pokoknya kalian tidak boleh datang!" kini Kyuhyun dengan berani berdiri dihadapan sang Appa dan menatapnya tanpa rasa takut. Sudah jelaskan, Kyuhyun sekarang sedang kehilangan pikirannya.

"Cih..dasar bocah. Kalau tidak ada alasan yang jelas bagaimana kami bisa menolak perintah ratu iblis itu? Kau mau merasakan neraka karena kesadisan Kim Heechul? Appa memilih tidak membuatnya marah Cho!"

"Sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku begitu beruang gendut!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi. Appa-nya ini benar-benar tidak mengerti perasaannya sama sekali. Yunho hampir ikut berteriak saat Jaejoong menatapnya tajam. Dengan wajah masam karena dibilang gendut oleh anaknya sendiri Yunho memilih duduk disofa disamping jendela.

"Chagii..dengarkan Umma. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kau sangat marah seperti ini? hem?" Jaejoong mencoba lembut.

"Pertunangan itu..kekasihku lah yang akan ditunangkan iblis brengsek itu Umma." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan sedikit geraman marah. Ingin rasanya dia menarik semua rambut indah Kim Heechul kalau tidak ingat itu sangatlah tidak keren. Cih, dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang mempesona.

"Omong kosong." Sepertinya Yunho masih tidak terima dengan ejekan sang anak tadi.

"Diamlah bear! Kalian ini benar-benar tidak berubah. Selalu saja bertengkar. Dan kau Cho Kyuhyun, sejak kapan kau punya kekasih? Kenapa kami tidak tahu?" Kyuhyun menatap sang Umma bingung, kenapa sekarang Umma-nya terlihat sedikit emosi?

"Oh ayolah Umma, itu tidak penting. Sekarang Umma harus membantuku membatalkan pertunangan Lee Sungmin. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya, saat ini si cengeng itu pasti sedang menangisiku." Kyuhyun yang narsis dan egois tentu saja.

"Siapa bilang kau bisa membatalkan pertunangan ini Cho?" Yunho berdiri dengan emosi yang meluap. Kyuhyun kembali menatapnya tajam. Kedua ayah dan anak itu sekarang saling berhadapan dengan wajah yang sama merahnya.

"Aku tidak butuh izin darimu Appa. Aku akan tetap membatalkan pertunangan ini."

"Umma tidak akan mengizinkanmu Cho Kyuhyun. Kalau perlu Umma akan menguncimu dikamar ini." Jaejoong berdiri membelakanginya saat ini, jadi Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat bagaimana wajah sang Umma saat ini.

"Umma!"

"Jangan membentak Ummamu Cho!" wajah Yunho semakin merah bahkan urat dipelipisnya terlihat tanda dia sangat berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Appa..aku.."

"Berhenti, Appa tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi. Sudah cukup, sekarang kau istirahat. Besok kau harus ikut kami menghadiri pertunangan itu. Dan satu lagi Cho…Kau juga sudah aku jodohkan dengan putri rekan bisnisku di Jepang. Jadi jangan harap kau bisa mengacaukan rencana ini." Yunho keluar dari kamar bernuansa hitam itu diikuti Jaejoong yang menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.

Kyuhyun masih berdiri dengan kaku. Apa yang barusan dikatakan sang Appa masih mengagetkannya. Jadi bukan hanya Sungmin yang ditunangkan, sekarang dia pun juga ditunangkan? _Brengsek,_ Kyuhyun memaki dalam hati. Apa-apaan ini semua? Tidak cukupkah tragedy tadi pagi? Sekarang dia merasa terbunuh dua kali. Dengan lemas Kyuhyun terduduk dilantai kamarnya, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi padanya?

Tanpa sadar air mata mengaliri pipinya, dia tidak berniat menghapusnya. Persetan dengan ungkapan hanya laki-laki lemah yang menangis. Karena dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini. Apakah ini akhir kisah cinta Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin? Air matanya kembali mengalir, kali ini disertai isakan dan umpatan. Cho Kyuhyun yang mempesona berteriak frustasi diselingi isakan yang menyayat hati siapun yang mendengarnya. Meskipun itu hal yang mustahil, terima kasih pada kamar yang kedap suara. Sehingga Kyuhyun bisa meluapkan semua sesak didalam dadanya.

*tebece*

A/N:

Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin Yeorobuunnnn… ^O^

Maaf baru bisa update. Semoga belum lupa dengan cerita ini yaaa. Saya sangat minta maaf, banyak kendala dalam menyelesaikan cerita ini. 80% karena kehidupan pribadi dan selebihnya mood yang memburuk. Dan maaf kan saya sekali lagi, untuk menebusnya saya memperpanjang chap ini dan ada oneshoot untuk chingudeul sebagai permintaan maafku (sebenarnya sogokan sih :D) dan maaf buat abilhikmah yang udah pm saya tapi blom saya bales…ini sudah saya update…semoga memuaskan yaaa

Semoga suka dengan chap ini yaa…dan maaf kalo ada typo ya chinguu maklumi mata tua saya. Happy reading n jangan lupa review yaa. Gomawooooo

BIG THANKS TO:

 **PumpkinEvil137, TiffyTiffanyLee, ovallea, raya137, dewi. , abilhikmah, orange girls, fitri, hanna, gaemssi, SuniaSunKyu, bluepink137, nurindaKyumin, Lee Minry, and guest**


End file.
